Bleeding love
by laclex
Summary: joey returns 12 months later, she and Charlie are both in new relationships.Are these 2 really over each other like they think they are,as Joey really moved on, will Charlie do the right thing & Will true love conquer all?
1. Joey's return

_This is my first ever go at writing a fanfiction and I wanted to write a charlie and Joey story based on what I would have liked to seen hapen when and if Joey returned to the bay, this story is loosely based on the up todate home and away however charlie isnt ruby's mother they are still sisters as I thought it would be far too complicated to put across in the story, so please rate and review and if I get some good comments I will add more chapetrs, also this is set 12 months after Joey left summer bay_

Joey gazed out to sea as she contemplated what It would mean for her being back in the bay, she had thought about it long and hard ever since she had found out off her skipper that they would be returning to summer bay after a long time out at sea. As much as she was looking forward to seeing some of the old familiar faces aden,ruby and Leah, there where others she wasn't quite as eager to see, charlie was one of them.

'at least I'm over her now' joey thought to herself. So if.........when I bump into her its going to be a lot easier, times a great healer

Although Joey had completley fallen head over heels in love with charlie during there time together, time at sea had given her broken heart a chance to heal a chance to get over the pain of breaking up with charlie and also she had met some special people on her stops along the way.

Ali was in particular special person she had met, she had met Ali on one of her very first stops, she was kind,caring and very beautiful , she had joined the crew after a chat with Joey where Joey had mentioned they could do with another pair of hands on deck and always keen to learn, Ali thought she would give it a shot and ended up being a dab hand, she and Joey had hit it off straight away, after a few weeks they had grown closer and eventually this turned into a relationship.

Joey had told Ali all about Charlie, she felt comfortable enough to talk about everything that had happened as she was over charlie now and this was a new chapter in her life. Joey couldn't say she was madly in love with Ali but she did care for her deeply and loved spending any spare time with her.

_Meanwhile back in the bay................................_

"Rubes" charlie called out "If you don't hurry up your going to be late for school"

"Charlz there's no school today, I thought I already told you that, where having a day off to study"

Charlie instantly remembered what Ruby had said the night before "Ye well jut make sure you do study or youll have your big sister to deal with"

At that instance Charlie felt a pair of hands grab her firmly round the waist "morning beautiful" came a voice, charlie smiled it was Angelo who had dropped by to suprise her. "I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that,you could have given me a heart attack" charlie joked.

"I thought we could grab some breakfast at the diner" said angelo sweetly

"nice for some, but aren't you forgetting some of us have to work" Charlie said sarcastically

"Well in that case let me take you out to dinner tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer" angelo said firmly but nicely.

"OK you win, I'm all yours" said Charlie.

A lot had happened over the last few months and Angelo had helped take Charlies mind off a few things, the main thing being Joey, Charlie had deeply regretted hurting Joey and herself as badly as she did, she had spent weeks wishing she had tried harder to get Joey to stay in the bay and going overand over in her head all the what ifs,

what if she never cheated?

what if she had of been more open and honest?

what if she had fought more for Joey when she decided to leave the bay?

there was loads of what ifs and Charlie had tortured herself everyday with them but then she had met Angelo and somehow had ended up in a relationship with him and whilst he would never be Joey and could never ever replace her ,he did help to take her minf off things and she din't want to be on her own so she settled for second best she had also resigned herself to the fact that Joey was never ever coming back, Brett had informed her of this at the hospital after he had ran her down and in the back of her mind she knew that if Joey did ever return it was highly unlikely she would want anything to do with her and she couldn't blame joey, if she were in Joey's shoes she would stay well clear of her aswell.


	2. seeing old faces

Joey stepped off the trawler and surveyed all tat stood before her,whilst it was nice to be home it also brought a lot of bad memories flooding back for her,

Brett and the way he had treated her,

Robbo and everything she had suffered at his hands,

charlie and her infideity, especially charlie and her infidelity

Joey cursed herself because everytime she thought of Charlie she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the good times they had shared and how at one point Joey would have done anything for charlie, a little smile crept up on her face as she thought about Charlie and how beautiful she was.

"So this is it, your home Joey" Ali said interupting joey's thoughts, Joey welcomed the interuption

Joey had completely forgotten about Ali and had been lost in the moment with the thoughts of Charlie that had filled her head, she shrugged them off and replaced them with warm thoughts of Ali and how she cdnt wait to show her the beautiful sights of summer bay especially the beach.

"Yep this is it, what do you think?" said Joey with enthiusiasim

"urm I think youve been telling a few prorky's, where's the lovely water and golden sands youve been banging on about for the last few months" joked Ali

"All I can see is, a few old houses and a broken down truck" Ali laughed again

"ha ha " Joey replied "well I didn't say I lived on the beach did I?" "but the beach is close by and the water is lovely and the sands are golden,ill take you and show you them........just as soon as Ive finished carrying all your bags to the house" Joey joked sarcastically

"A girls got to have her clothes, would you prefer me to wear rags Miss Collins" replied Ali

"Id prefer you to wear nothing at all" Joey said cheekily with a little glint in her eye

Ali walked up to Joey with a huge smile on her face, "I'm sure that could be arranged" ali said immidietely kissing Joey softly on the lips.

Joey grabbed Ali tightly on the waist "well what are we waiting for" Joey said sweetly she tugged on ali's jumper as if beckoning her and ran off in the direction of her and Bretts old house, the house was empty as Brett had taken a long haul job on a trawler, Joey was glad she wdnt have to face her brother, even though they had sort of made up over the phone whilst Joey was gone, she could never totally forgive Brett for what He had done to Charlie, but for now she and Ali had the house to hersel and she was finally glad to be home

Later that day, Joey told Ali she would go to the diner and grab them both some take out, as they had really worked up an appetite in bed earlier. Ali said she would stay behind and try to clean the house as Brett had left it looking like a garbage dump, Joey headed off for the diner

After a short while Joey found herself ouside the diner feeling a little bit anxious, she knew this was a small town and that she was bound to bump into a few familiar faces and how she would have so many questions to answer like why she had not kept in touch with any of her friends, she regretted that she had not so much as text Leah,ruby or aden afterall they had all been so good to her and helped her through the bad times, but in order for her to get over Charlie she needed to seperate herself from all things summer bay even if this meant her not keeping contact with the friends that had acted like a family towards her.

"two ticks, ill be with you now" shouted a familiar voice form the kitchen of the diner it was Leah who hadnt yet realised it was Joey but who had seen a figure standing at the counter waiting to be served.

"no problem" quipped Joey "Ive only been waiting 12 months for one of your delicious burgers and strawberry milkshakes" she laughed

"Joey " screamed Leah on recognising that the voice belonged to Joey,Leah instantly turned and ran over to hug her friend.

"Where have you been? And more importantly why havn't you been in contact" said Leah pretending to be angry

"urm I guess Ive just been working too hard and uh well you know"

Leah instantly knew that Joey probably hadn't contacted them because she needed to try and get over charlie, Leah sympathised with her.

"well your here now, thats all that matters, what would you like to eat? The ususal greasy burger and strawberry milkshake" Leah laughed

"you know me too well"Joey replied

"I should do, you always order the same" Leah laughed "take a seat and ill bring them over and thses are on me"

"oh Leah you don't have to do that, id rather pay for them" replied Joey

"nonsense I won't hear of it now sit down and you can tell me all about your time away" said Leah

"thanks Leah" it was nice to see Leah she had always been so friendly and understanding especially of the time she overheard Joey say to her brother Brett thaqt night he came banging on the door that Charlie was her girlfriend


	3. ruby hasn't changed a bit

_Sorry if it seems my chapters are short, its just its my first go at writing I will try to make this chapter a bit longer, hope you enjoy, I welcome any feedback or guidance, thanks for reading x_

Joey had finished her lunch and forgotten all about taking home a takeaway for her and Ali, she had been sat there for almost an hour catching up with Leah, it felt so good catching up with an old friend, and neither of them had mentioned charlie, whenever they got close to the subject Leah would steer away from it. Joey ordered takeaway for Ali and thought she had better text her to let her know what had happened incase Ali was wandering where she was, although Ali wouldn't mind how long she had been gone she would stil be wandering where she had got to.

"Thanks Leah, well I better get this back and it was lovely talking to you"

Before Leah could reply Ruby had entered the diner and immidietely spotted joey

"Oh my God .........Joey" she screamed "I can't belive your back"

Ruby went running over to Joey with open arms almost knocking Joey off her feet with the force of her hug.

" when did you get back,?"

"why didn't you get in touch"

"have you missed us"

what have you been up to?"

ruby said rolling off question after question. Ruby always was very excitable and had a habit of talking but not listening or waiting for an answer to the first question, Joey thought this was funny and it was one of the things Joey loved about Ruby.

"jesus Rubes, one question at a time, what was that first question again" Joey chuckled "oh yeah and thanks for almost knocking me off my feet"

"Oh but its so good to see you Joey, charlie will be so pleased to............."

Joey interupted "its really good to see you too rubes, but I have to get back I'm taking lunch home to my friend and Ive been gone ages already"

"oh " ruby said sadly

Joey could see ruby wanted to stay and talk "but we can catch up later,it would be lovely to catch up with one of my bestest buddys" joey said smiling

"one of your bestest buddies, I thought I was the only buddy you had billy no mates" ruby joked

"no ruby, although it might suprise you I do have other friends" laughed Joey "but as much as id love to stay here and chat to my so called only friend Im affraid I have to love you and leave you soz"

"fine, well i will let you off the hook for now, but I want to hear all about your time away, you can come over to Leah's tonight and I will cook you dinner"

"Urm uh, I'm not sure what I'm doing " said joey

Ruby realising quickly that Joey probably wouldn't want to bump into charlie quickly said "Charlie won't be there, she's going out for dinner with ......" ruby stopped suddenly in her tracks

"with ........." joey said as if asking ruby who with, Joey had guessed that Charlie had moved on given the fact that she slept with someone whist they were in a relationship , what was there to stop her dating again if she were single and someone as beautiful as charlie would never stay single for long

Ruby felt akward instantly regretting putting her foot in it, but at the same time she was taken aback by how unaffected Joey seemed to be.

"Ye well she's kind of ..............." ruby coudn't seem to find the right words to say

"kind os seeing someone" joey finished ruby's sentence

"Rubes its fine, honestly, its been a long time a lot of water as passed under the bridge, I'm glad for her, really I am" quipped Joey

"so youll come to Leah's tonight, there will only be me and you there and you can give me all the details of your time away" ruby said pleased that Joey seemed fine about everything.

"yeah, ill see you there, is about 8 ish ok with you" said joey

"excellent"said Ruby "I can't wait".

The pair hugged and agreed they would see each other later that night, in all the shock and excitment of bumping into Ruby, Joey had completely forgotten to mention Ali to Ruby and wandered what she would say to Ali about tonight as she knew that Ruby would want it to just be the 2 of them there so that they could catch up like old friends and afterall they had so much to talk about.

20 miutes later Joey finally arrived back at her house

"I'm home" Joey shouted

"at last, I was just about to send out a search party for you" joked Ali

"sorry, I got chatting to a couple of old friends" said Joey

"I guessed as much" ali said "and we all know what your like once you get chatting" said ali jokingly

"yeah" quirped Joey

After ali had finished the lunch Joey hadbrought home for her, Joey told her all about bumping into leah and ruby , Ali knew that ruby was Charlies sister and that it was Leah's house thay had all lived in, Ali didn't mind as she new it was herself who had helped Joey through the heartbreak caused by charlie and that Joey was so much stronger now. Joey had explained to Ali how Ruby had invited her for dinner but how in the haste of it all Joey had been unable get a word in edgeways with ruby asking question after question ,so hadn't got a chance to tell her about her and Ali.

"well you can tell her all about me tonight, cant you Joey" Ali said sweetly

"are you sure you don't mind if I go, I mean this was our first night here" Joey said feeling guilty

"you will just have to make it up to me"quipped Ali

This was one of the things Joey really like about Ali, she was always understanding and had a beautiful nature.


	4. the conversation turns sour

Charlie was in the kitchen , she had finished getting ready and was just making sure she had everything in her handbag that she needed, when in strolled Ruby, Ruby had gone straight to Xaviers after bumping into Joey at the Diner, she couldn't wait to tell him that she had ,had the shock of her life seeing Joey in the Diner, it was a good shock tho.

"Hey Rubes, where have you been" said Charlie

"Wow" said Ruby not even answering Charlies question "you look amazing sis, I do hope Angelo appreciates your effort" continued Ruby.

Charlie looked flawless in a little black dress that hung loosely off one shoulder and was cut just above the knee showing off Charlie's long beautiful legs in all there glory , her hair was scraped back into a neat ponytail with the front of her hair sighty raised, you could see that she had gone to a lot of effort.

"Urm but Charlz, there's something I need to talk to you about" said Ruby wanting to tell Charlie that Joey was back in town and that she would be coming over to Leah's later, Ruby wasn't sure how Charlie would react.

"what Rubes" charlie hadn't quite heard what Ruby said

"Charlie I need to tell you something" repeated Ruby

Just then they were interupted by Angelo walking in the door

"well I'm affraid its going to have to wait, because tonight she's all mine" said Angelo smuggly, upon looking at charlie he looked like the cat that had got the cream

"What is it Ruby, is there something wrong" said Charlie slightly concerned

Ruby looked at Charlie and then looked at Angelo who was stood right beside her sister, now definitely wasn't the time or place to tell her about Joey being back in town, not with Angelo there anyway.

"No, nothing that can't wait" I'll just have to tell her first thing in the morning thought Ruby.

"Are you sure Rubes" replied Charlie

"No honestly its fine Charlz, now go and have a goodnight and I wan't you back by 10"joked Ruby

"Ok , ill see you in the morning" with that Charlie and Angelo left.

_10 minutes later .........................._

Joey found herself approaching Leah's house, she was slightly nervous as she did wonder if Charlie was going to be there and Ruby would have almost definitely told Charlie that she was back in town. Joey had told herself that if she did see Charlie that she would be polite to her and try not to make a big deal out of it, but deep down she knew that if she had any incling that Charlie was there that she would turn around and go straight back home. Joey was relived when she turned the corner and Charlie's car was not there, she drew a big breath "Phew" thank god for that she thought to herself!

_Knock, Knock_

"Hello" shouted Ruby from the sitting room

"Its only me" shouted Joey

"Yey Joey" said Ruby excitedley

Before Joey had chance to get through the door Ruby had already ran to meet her and was embraceing her in a full on hug.

"wow that's some grip youve got" joked Joey

"sorry, I can't help it but its just so good to see you" said ruby letting go of Joey

"well I do have that affect on people" joey laughed

"yeah if you say so" ruby grinned

Time flew and the two friends were sat beside each other on the couch in front of the TV, they hadn't stopped talking since dinner, they had talked about anything and everything, except neither of them had mentioned Charlie but Ruby being Ruby couldn't help herself any longer and she had to mention Charlie, she knew her sister hadn't quite been the same since Joey left and she was sure her relationship was just a poor substitute for the gap in her life left by Joey!

"Charlie's really missed you" blurted out Ruby

Joey just half smiled and didn't say anything

"I know you probably don't want to talk about her, but really.........she hasn't been the same since you left Jo" ruby said

"you know she would have done anything to get you to stay in the bay" continued Ruby

Joey still said nothing, she sat with her head almost bowed.

"Joey deep down I know your the only one for my sister" Ruby couldn't help herself she needed to say all this, she had always hoped that Joey would come back and her and Charlie would sort things out and get back together, maybe she was being naive but she couldn't help herself for wanting them both to get back together afterall she had never seen her sister so happy and open to love as when she was with Joey.

"Oh I doubt thats true, she already proved that when we were together" Joey said angrily thinking back to when charlie had cheated with Hugo.

"Charlie knows she made a huge mistake and she's paid for that everyday since youve been gone Jo" said Ruby as if almost pleading

"Rubes please can we change the subject and anyway she as a boyfriend now" said Joey wishing that Charlie's name hadn't been brought up, she felt that if she didn't talk about Charlie then it was easier to forget about her.

"I know she's only with Angelo because she's affraid of being alone" said Ruby facing Joey.

Joey could feel her heart filling with warmth for charlie at the things Ruby was saying, what if the things Ruby was saying were true and Charlie did love her as much as she had loved her.

"And I know that if she could take back what she did with Hugo then you would both still be together" continued Ruby

At that moment all of Joey's warm thoughts turned to anger at the mention of Charlie cheating on her with Hugo and she remembered all the heartbreak and hurt Charlie had caused her to feel and there was no way she ever wanted to feel like that again.

"yeah well she can't take back what she did" Joey said in an angry tone "and anyway I wouldn't want her to, " she knew she didn't really mean what she was saying "Ive moved on Rubes, I'm..........I'm with someone else now and she makes me happy" said Joey putting on a front.

Ruby sat bolt upright in shock"youve found someone else, have you really?"

"Yes really, her names Ali, she's kind and beautiful and I really, well I really like her" Joey was feeling really deflated the evening had been going so well until Ruby had mentioned Charlie.

"you really Like her or you really Love her" said Ruby still hoping there was a chance

"please Rubes can we just drop it now and talk about something else, Charlie and me .......were in the past and thats where I want to leave it" Joey replied not wanting to answer Ruby's question and anyway she wasn't even sure what the answer to that question was.

Ruby could tell that Joey really didn't want to talk abut Charlie and she wanted them to enjoy the rest of their evening so she decided to drop it and continue enjoying there evening.

"Ok I'm sorry Jo, I have a bad habit of not knowing when to shut up" said Ruby sadly

"well at least we both agree on that" laughed Joey as she hit Ruby over the head with a cushion

"cheek" ruby replied laughing


	5. everytime our eyes meet

_I'm sure this is the chapter weve all been waiting for, sorry Ive not described Charlie and Joey's feelings very well, I had the picture of them in my head and how they would react but I couldn't find the exact words, but Ivetried to do the the best I can, thanks for continuing to read and thanks for the great comments also x_

After Ruby had agreed to drop the subject the two girls had continued to enjoy there night, time had gone so quickly and it was gettin late, Joey had enjoyed herself so much that she had forgotten all about Ali being on her own back at the house, and she thought she had better get home to her as it was there first night in the bay together.

"Jesus is that the time" said Joey looking at the clock, it was 11.30 and she knew it would take her about 20 mins to walk home. "I better make a move"

"yeah and Ive got school tomorrow , Charlie will only moan if I can't get up in the morning" quirpped Ruby

Joey smiled she knew what Charlie was like with Joey and how bossy she could be.

Ruby gave Joey a hug and arranged to meet up again,

just then the sound of giggling came from the kitchen, it was Charlie and Angelo, charlie was in front of Angelo she was walking backwards into the sitting room , Angelo was tickling her.

"Urm " coughed Ruby wanting to alert Charlie to Joey

"what are you doing up so late" Charlie said before turning around.

Charlie turned around and immidieteley saw a figure she recognised, she could nt belive her eyes,Charlies jaw dropped open an she just stood there in utter and total shock, she had no idea Joey was back in town.

"Joey" she said in a shocked like tone

As she said this Joey lifted her gaze to meet Charlies and they both just stood there staring at each other in shock, Charlie's heart was racing she could feel her heart pulsating so fast, almost as if it were about to burst out of her chest, she found herself taking continous deep breaths Her mind was in a whirl with a thousand different things running through it all at the same time, the feelings that she had tried so hard to push to the back of her mind for so long where all there again .

Joey's initial look was one of horror, her emotions were mixed and she didn't know what she was feeling, she thought she had prepared herself for when the time came that she would bump into Charlie but she realised she wasn't prepared at all and she definitely wasn't ready to face her now. Say something, she urged herself, then all she could think of was how stunning Charlie looked in that black dress, charlie always did look beautiful whatever she wore, Joey swollowed hard and manage to get a couple of words to come out.

"Hi .......... Charlie" joey said in a ushed tone, she was almost unable to get any words out, her mouth had turned dry and she felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach

They were both still stood there staring at each other neither one able to speak or know what to say. You could feel the tension, Angelo just stood there looking confused. Ruby felt really akward at this moment in time she could sense the tension between her sister and Joey so she tried to break the ice

"Joey this is angelo,, angelo this is Joey"Ruby said wanting to break the tension

"nice to er uh meet you angelo" Joey said trying to smile" urm Ruby id better go its getting late" she mumbled. she wanted.......she needed to get out of there fast, after seeing Charlie stood there with Angelo she didn't know what to say or how she felt, she was confused to say the least.

"Joey you don't have to go" charlie said feeling guilty, knowing that probably she was the reason why Joey couldn't wait to get out of there

"no its ok urm uh I was just going anyway" at this point Joey wasn't even looking at charlie, she was looking down at her hands that were fidgiting uncontrollably, get a grip and pull yourself together she said to herself, don't dare chow any bit of emotion towards Charlie......she dosn't deserve it she thought "goodnight Ruby, nice to meet you Angelo" she said as she started to walk past Charlie with her head bowed not even wanting to look at Charlie. As she got near charlie Joey looked up towards her, there eyes met, the look in Charlie's eyes was one of longing, one of regret. Joey's look was emotionless and she continued to walk towards the door, Charlies whole body was frozen to the spot she could only turn her head to watch Joey walk out the door. Charlie's mouth opened as if she were about to say something but she couldn't find the words,Charlie coudn't belive what had just happened.

"are you okay Charlie" came Angelos voice

Charlie had completeley forgotten that Angelo was stood there "Yeah......I'm fine " she muttered,but of course she wasn't fine in those few moments that she had seen Joey again her whole life had been turned upside down .

"are you sure, because you look like youve seen a ghost" replied Angelo

"no,uh I mean yeah I'm fine, I just had a shock to see Joey that's all" said Charlie

"how do you know her anyway, Ive never heard you mention her before" Angelo said probing her

Ruby really didn't want to be in the room at that moment so she made her excuses and went to bed.

Of course Ive never mentioned Joey to you, it was too painful for me to ever speak about, and why would I share the best thing that had ever happened to me with you Angelo, charlie thought to herself, but she didn't dare say it so insteaad she just said "I worked on her case about a year ago and she came to stay here for a bit with me...........I mean with us"

"was that wise Charlie, letting someone who's case you were working on stay at your house?" said Angelo a little bit shocked that Charlie who normally was so proffesional would get so involved.

"what are you trying to say Angelo" snapped Charlie, she instantly realised she shouldn't have bit his head off like this.

"Jesus Charlie I was only saying" said Angelo shocked at Charlies reaction

"Yeah well don't and if its alright with you I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired, I'll call you in the morning" said charlie

"Fine" Angelo barked "let me know when youve calmed down" Angelo storming out , he didn't have a clue where all that had came from, he knew he didn't deserve the tongue lashing he just got so there was no way he was going to try and reason with her, instead he would wait for her to calm down and apologise.

Once Angelo had gone Charlie who was still in a state of shock walked over to the sofa, sat down and leaned back into it, she raised both her hands to her face so that they were in the praying position, she rested her face in her hands trying to make sense of everything. Charlie's mind had been racing so fast that now everything was just a blur, she lay down on the sofa waiting for the shock to leave her body so that she could try and make sense of it all, a tear rolled down her cheek as she just lay there staring straight ahead.

Meanwhile Joey had walked so fast all the way home she had almost broke out into a sprint, her body was pumping with adrenalin, she coudn't beive that afterall this time she had seen the woman she had fallen head over heels in love with, the woman whom she had tried so hard to forget. Curse you Charlie she thought to herself, how does she always manage to make me feel like this joey thought, Joey who had built up strength over the last few months was now feeling weak. Well I won't let you make me feel like this, not again not after everything that happened Joey said to herself. Joey hated the fact that one look from Charlie could make her feel this way,feel so smitten again, one look from Charlie and she was back to square one. No, no way Joey thought, she was determined she would stick to her guns and have as little as possible to do with Charlie

Joey pulled herself together before entering the house where she had left Ali alone all evening, the huse was in darkness so she went upstairs to where Ali lay fast asleep, she climbed into bed and gently put an arm around Ali as if convincing herself this was where she wanted to bed, she kissed Ali on the forehead and lay back down.

"did you have a goodnight" came a whisper of a voice, it was Ali who had been awoken by Joey's kiss.

"Yeah it was ok, but I'm glad to be home" joey said feeling guilty that she had allowed any doubts to creep in "night,night "

"night babe" replied Ali

Joey just lay there pretending to sleep but really her eyes were wide open


	6. the morning after the night before

_This is just a really short chapter as I wasn't sure it would fit in with the next chapter Ive got planned (if that makes any sense) and I want to take my time writing th enext chapter so thought I would get this bit out of the way first, hope you are all enjoying and I'm sorry I know this story could have more detail but its my first go and I don't get a great deal of time to write x_

_The next morning over at Leah's ..........._

Ruby had try to stay in her bedroom as long as she could, she knew that she would have some explaining to do to Charlie about how she hadn't mentioned Joey was back in town. Charlie who had hardly slept a wink was in the kitchen she was dressed and ready for work.

Ruby searched her bedroom for her school bag and then realised she had left it in the kitchen under the table, "bummer " she said out loud, she knew there was no way she could sneak out of the house now as she would have to go to the kitchen to get her school bag. Ruby crept slowly over to the kitchen hoping Charlie would not hear her. Charlie had just finished washing her cup and had her back to the kitchen table. Ruby quickly hooked her bag from under the table ,swung it over her shoulder and made for the door not realising charlie without even looking knew she was there

"Why didn't you tell me Joey was back" said Charlie angrily as she turned around to face ruby, "did you not think I had a right to know"

Ruby stopped in her tracks she knew she had to talk to Charlie but she wasn't sure she could say the things Charlie wanted to hear.

"It wasn't like that Charlie, of course you have every right to know,I tried to tell you last night but then Angelo turned up and well I couldn't exactly mention it in front of Angelo now could I" Ruby said trying to justify herself

"you could have took me to one side and told me , Rubes do you have any idea how it was for me, walking in and seeing Joey stood there" said Charlie still in an angry voice

"well how was I supposed to know you would come back early, you don't normally get in that early" explained Ruby

"does it matter what time I do or don't get in, the matter of the fact is you should have told me rubes" Charlie said angrily

Ruby lost her temper afterall here was Charlie having a go at her when it was all her fault in the first place

"Hey this is not my fault, and if you hadn't of screwed around behind Joey's back then none of this would have happened in the first place and why are you so bothered anyway, your with Angelo now" ruby was really angry, she knew she should have told Charlie that Joey was back but also it was unfair of Charlie to take it out on her.

Charlie looked stunned at Ruby's outburst but there was nothing she could say because all of what ruby had said was true, if she hadn't of messed up in the first place then none of this would have happened.

" I probably deserved that and your right it is all my fault but don't you think I already know that" said Charlie sadly

Ruby could hear the sadness in Charlies voice "Charlz I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I was just angry cos you were having a go at me" said Ruby remorsefully

"No its me, its my fault, I'm the one that should appologise" said Charlie realising it was unfair of her to blame her little sister "I'm sorry Rubes"

"its fine, I know it must have been hard for you to see her" said Ruby sympathetically

"So did she say much" charlie said wanting to get as much info as she could out of ruby but not wanting to make it obvious

"who" replied ruby

"who? Who do you think dumbass, Joey of course"

"did she say why she was back in town" charlie was secretley hoping that the reason Joey was back in town was because time apart had made Joey realise she cdnt live without her although she also knew this was very unlikely.

"yeah just that her work on the trawlers had finished, so she was back in the bay" Ruby knew she couldn't give her sisters the answers she wanted to hear.

"did she mention anything else" said Charlie probing further but trying to sound dead casual at the same time

"If you mean did she mention you, then .................no not really" ruby seen the expression on Charlies face instantly change as soon as she said this so she tried to make up for it "Its just I don't think she wanted to talk about the past Charlz thats all" explained Ruby

Ye the past and thats just what I am to her 'the past' thought Charlie to herself "well I can hardly blame her after everything I put her through" charlie remarked

"Hey sis, don't beat yourself up about it, what's done is done and I'm certain Joey doesn't hold any grudges" said Ruby trying to make her sister feel a bit better

"I bet she hates me, she couldn't get out of the room quick enough last night" said Charlie feeling sorry for herself "Ive ruined her life" continued charlie

"no you havn't ruined her life charlie, she's happy , she's so much stronger , she's not the same Joey that left the bay, she's in a much better place now" ruby knew she couldn't tell Charlie about Joey's new girlfriend Ali

Even this made Charlie feel sad, she liked the fact that previously it was she that were the stronger one out of her and Joey and how it was her that had made Joey so happy.

"is she staying long?" charlie asked

"mmm well she hasn't got any jobs lined up so I guess so,anyway don't you think you better get off to work" ruby said desperatly trying to change the conversation before she would have to mention Ali.

"Yeah I suppose and you had better get to school" said Charlie

"Ok catch you later sis, have a good day at work" ruby shouted she was already out the door and on her way.

_Later that day ........_

Charlie had been holed up in her office all day unable to get Joey out of her mind, she knew she needed to talk to Joey, if anythig just to say she was sorry for hurting her, Charlie had never gotten the chance to apologise for cheating on Joey or explain to Joey how sad she had been that she had hurt Joey so badly and hurt herself for that matter, Charlie hoped that at the very least she could be friends with Joey.

Just then her phone bleeped it was angelo. The text read:

Charlie its Angelo, Iv bn called away to the city 4 an undercover job, I cnt say much as its all a bit hush, hush at the mo, but Im going to be gone at least a week,mayb even longer, we need 2 talk when I get bk, luv Angelo xx

Charlie just gently threw her phone on the desk as if disregarding Angelo's text msg, she wasn't really bothered and she welcomed the break from him, as much as she enjoyed spending time with him, deep down she knew she didn't love him and probably never would. She would probably never love anyone as much as she loved Joey. She decided she would head down to the diner to grab some lunch, try and take her mind off things.

Over at Joey's place ..........

Joey had woken up real early this morning and decided that she was definitey going to try and forget about Charlie and try and concentrate on Ali, she feelt she owed it to Ali as it was Ali that had helped her through her heartbreak and she didn't want to hurt Ali as she was so sweet it would be like kicking a puppy. She had also decided not to tell her about seeing Charlie over at Leah's house as she wanted to enjoy there first full day in the bay and not have it filled with confusing thoughts of Charlie.

"right, we ready then?" asked ali, Joey had promised to show her the beach today afterall it was one of Joeys favourite places and also they had packed a picnic, or rather Ali had packed a picnic

"ready as we will ever be" said a chirpy Joey hoding out a hand to Ali.

And with that they strolled off hand in hand in the direction of the beach.


	7. I'm sorry

_Here's chapter 7 not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, please tell me if you think this chapter works or if you think I need to add anything, thanks again for all your comments, I do hope you enjoy x_

Joey and Ali had found the perfect spot on the beach, it was a glorious day and the sun was shining. Joey sat legs apart, she had her arms wrapped around the shoulders of Ali who was sat in between her legs, both were looking out onto the water watching and listening as the waves lapped upon the shore, whenever Joey was near the sea she felt at peace, her time out at sea had helped her to forget about everyone and everything.

"Isn't it beautiful" remarked Joey

"If your talking about my new dress then yes it is" joked Ali

"no the sea stupid" she said To Ali really thinking that Ali had meant her dress.

"I was joking Jo, yeah it is beautiful, I can see why you would talk about it so much, a bit too much" she laughed

Joey prodded Ali's sides with her fingers as If to say Don't be cheeky, they both started laughing.

A fem moments later Joey implied that she was starving, Ali laughed Joey would always say I'm starving, instead of I'm hungry so Ali began to unpack the picninc hamper she had prepared.

"Joey" said Ali in a authoritive tone

"Uh oh, what have I done" said Joey

"you know after I packed the hamper" said ali

"yeah" replied Joey

"I asked you to just check if I had put the drinks in" said Ali

"oops" said Joey raising her eyebrows and biting her bottom lip

"and you didn't, did you?" said Ali

"well no harm done ill just nip to the diner and get some, it won't take me a minute" remarked Joey

"well okay, don't be too long, I know what your like when you get talking, do you want me to goinstead? Asked Ali nicely

"no its fine ill go, I know where the diner is so it will be quicker if I go" with that Joey kissed Ali on the forehead and jamp up to her feet "back in a minute, don't eat all the food" she joked to Ali

"Okay but im timing you" ali replied pointing at her watch, Joey smiled at her and headed off in the direction of the Diner.

When she arrived at the Diner, Joey could see there were only a couple of people in there, none that she recognised so she walked straight over to the counter.

"Can I get some service round here" she shouted jokingly into the kitchen

Leah turned round "Hey Jo, can't keep away form here uh" Leah joked "twice in two days, are my milkshakes really that good" she laughed

"well they must be because I'm back for two more and a bottle of water please" she laughed "can I get them to takeaway though please" Joey asked politley.

"Yeah sure" replied Leah, Ruby had been into the diner a little earlier and told Leah everything about the previous night and about Joey's new relationship with Ali, so Leah wasn't going to question the two milkshakes Joey had ordered as she knew it was private and she didn't want to make Joey feel akward.

"well I'm just going to nip to the loo" Joey said handing Leah the correct change

"Yeah fine Jo,I'll have these ready for you when you come out" smiled Leah

Joey had just gone to the ladies when in walked Charlie on her lunch break

"Hi Leah, can I get a Tuna salad and a black coffee to take out please" asked charlie

Leah's face instantly dropped, she knew that Joey would be out of the ladies any second and after last night she wasn't sure how Charlie would react, she felt really akward, she kept looking at Charlie and back over to the door of the ladies toilets.

"so you busy" Charlie asked not even noticing Leah's akwardness.

"Urm not really" just as Leah said this the door to the ladies room opened and out walked Joey, Charlie on hearing the door had instantly turned round to see who it was, it was Joey walking out the door. Both woman stared straight at each other, Charlie took a deep breath in and smiled the biggest smile at Joey, Joey's mouth opened a little buit then she tilted her head to look at the floor, Joey couldn't look Charlie in the eye because everytime she did, she would go weak at the knees and she had promised herself there was no way she was going to let Charlie hurt her again. Joey walked over to the counter still looking at the floor ,she picked up her drinks and only looked up at Leah to Thank her, with that she walked hurridley out of the diner.

Leah looked at Charlie almost in pity, Charlie looked at Leah then back at the door that Joey had left through, without a word to leah Charlie ran after Joey.

When Charlie got outside the diner she scanned around and could see Joey about 50 yards in front of her walking in the direction of the beach .

"Jo....................Joey" she shouted

Joey carried on walking pretending she hadn't heard her

"Please Jo...................please don't ignore me" Charlie said walking halfway over to where Joey had now stopped, Joey still had her back to Charlie.

"Please Jo, I won't keep you long I promise" pleaded Charlie

With that Joey turned round to face Charlie, looking her straight in the eye. Charlie's heart melted, the sight of Joey's beautiful brown eyes was enough to make Charlie melt.

"what is it Charlie cos I've got to get back" said Joey trying to be strong, but really she wasn't strong at all not where Charlie was concerned. She had convinced herself for so long that she was over Charlie but just a few seconds of looking at Charlie and she could feel herself falling for Charlie all over again, every time she had these nice overwhelming feelings for Charlie suddenly the picture of Hugo and Charlie would overshadow them and she would feel angry again.

"I need to talk to you...........how are you?" Charlie said walking over to Joey and filling the gap that was between them

"I'm fine" Joey said staring at the ground.

"What can't you even look at me now" Charlie asked sadly

Joey lifted her head and tried to be strong and act as if she didn't care, when really her heart was beating and she knew however hard she tried she could never really be nasty to Charlie,

Charlie hung her head slightly and shut her eyes for a second and then lifted her head back up to look at Joey "I'm sorry Joey, I'm sorry for everything that I put you through" said Charlie her voice filled with remorse, Joey just stood there stoney faced.

"I don't expect you to forgive me because I can't even forgive myself" said a teary Charlie. Joey stood there silently, she started to feel sorry for Charlie.

"Charlie its Okay, that was a long time ago" said Joey sensing the remorse in Charlie's voice "I do forgive you, I have forgiven you, I just want to forget about the whole thing with Hugo now"

"You've forgiven me" said Charlie shocked and relived "I'ts just that last night when you couldn't get away from me quick enough I thought you hated me" continued Charlie.

"Charlie I don't hate you" replied Joey softly, Joey could never hate Charlie, she had never loved anyone ever as much as she loved Charlie and even though charlie had cheated on her, it was Charlie that had saved her life and taken her in when she had nowhere to go, it was Charlie who had helped her to smile again after everything she had been through with robbo.

Charlie breathed in and smiled slightly, it was such a relief to hear Joey say she didn't hate her.

"Joey I just wanted you to know how sorry I was and if I could turn back the clock and not hurt you I would" said charlie sadly " Ever since the moment you left I've hated myself for what I did, the way I hurt you, I've hated myself for not fighting harder to get you to stay in the bay" continued Charlie

Joey interupted her "Charlie its all in the past and nothing you could have said could have made me stay, I'd already made my mind up" said Joey trying to comfort Charlie

"so please don't keep beating yourself up about it, I've forgiven you, it doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell but I've moved on " continued Joey trying her hardest to make Charlie feel better " I think you need to start forgiving yourself Charlie" said Joey looking straight in charlies eyes.

Charlie wiped a tear away from her eye, she couldn't belive how after everything she had done to Joey, here was Joey being so kind and comforting towards her it made her feel even worse about the pain she had caused Joey, how did she ever allow herself in a moment of sheer madness to hurt Joey so badly, Joey was beautiful, so kind and there wasn't a bad bone in her body, Charlie knew that no one had ever loved her like Joey did.

"Joey I don't deserve you kindness" said charlie , the tears had started to flow more freely now and there was nothing Charlie could do to stop them

"please Charlie, don't cry" said a sad Joey wiping away the tear from Charlies eye, she felt like crying herself now. Whatever Charlie had done, Joey knew Charlie had also been hurting and she knew that Charlie was truly sorry

They both looked up at each other and stared deeply into each others eyes, not saying a word

With them both lost in the moment neither of them had noticed a figure approaching them from the direction of the beach, soon this figure was stood directly behind Joey, it was Ali who had came to see where Joey had got to. Joey still had her thumb on Charlies cheek wiping away a tear.

"Jo" came Ali's voice sounding a bit angry

Joey nearly jamp out of her skin, she felt like she had just been caught in bed with Charlie even though she hadn't at that point done anything wrong its what she might have done if Ali hadn't of interupted that made joey feel guilty.

"Ali.........Hi" said a shocked Joey trying to hide the guilt written all over her face, she had immidietley snapped out of the moment she was having with Charlie

Charlie had no idea who the person stood before her was, but it was obvious from the look on Joey's face that she was someone Joey knew, Charlie just stood there in a slightly confused state.

"Urm Ali this is Charlie" said Joey

Charlie, Oh my god ...........this......... is Charlie thought Ali, Ali could not belive how attractive and beautiful the woman stood before her was, Ali suddenly felt threatened, she had never felt threatened like this before, she felt an over whelming sense of jealousy , Joey had talked about Charlie to Ali but Ali had never envisaged that Charlie would be this beautiful, she could tell from the look on Charlie's face that she had no idea who she was.

"Hi I'm Ali.............Joey's girlfriend" she said spitefully wanting to make sure Charlie knew who she was.

Charlie's eyes filled with horror, she had never expected that Joey.............her Joey might have moved on like this, even though she herself had entered a relationship with angelo, if you could call it a relationship, she never imagined for one second that Joey would meet someone. Charlie just stood there in silence she had no reply for what she had just heard , her heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, she had gone in a few seconds from feeling so happy that Joey didn't hate to feeling totally devastated that Joey was with someone else .

"You look upset" said Ali to Charlie "Is there something wrong?" said Ali knowing full well she had interrupted a moment between the pair.

Charlie didn't even answer her she just nodded

Joey so wished Charlie hadn't found out like that, her relationship with Ali wasn't a patch on what she had before with Charlie, she hadn't even told Ali she loved her. Joey wanted so much to apologise to Charlie but she knew it wouldn't be fair to Ali. She decided the best thing she could do now would be to just leave.

"right we better get back" said Joey hating the fact that she had to leave Charlie standing there so upset,before she turned to leave Joey looked in Charlie's direction and half heartedly smiled. Ali took a hold of Joey's hand and proceeded to walk away, Joey felt so akward, she didn't want to hold Ali's hand in front of Charlie, she didn't want to hurt charlies feelings.

Charlie turned and walked away she wanted to breakdown and cry uncontrollably but she didn't want anyone to see her, she couldn't belive that Joey was in a relationship, she could handle Joey hating her or them not getting back together but she would never be able to handle seeing Joey with someone else.

Joey and Ali walked home in complete silence, Ali didn't want to cause a scene so she waited until they got back to the house so they could discuss it alone.

"what was all that about?" said Ali slightly angry

"what was all what about"said Joey knowing full well what Ali meant

"That back there, with your Ex. Well I'm assuming she was your ex, I mean I'm certain there can't be many gay cops going by the name of Charlie in summer bay" Ali said sarcastically

Joey and Ali had never argued in the time they had known each other and Joey didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry" squirmed Joey

"well is that it, your sorry, Joey you looked like you were about to kiss her" said an angry Ali

"no I wasn't, I was just comforting her because she was upset, I would never cheat, you know I'm not that sort of person" said Joey.

Deep down Ali knew Joey wasn't the type to cheat but this didn't make her feel any less angry.

"I can't belive you were comforting her after everything she's done to you Jo" said Ali "does she still have feelings for you, is that what she was telling you"

"no, no its not like that" said an adamant Joey "she just wanted to apologise thats all, I suppose seeing me back in the bay brings up all her guilt, maybe she thought if she apologised that maybe she could move on with her life" continued Joey

"Yeah right" said Ali very sarcastically

"no really" explained Joey "she told me she's in love with someone else a guy and she just wanted to apologise to me so that there wouldn't be any atmosphere if we were to bump into each other" Joey found herself lying to Ali "summer bays a small town its hard to Avoid someone you don't get along with, so its better that we can forget about things and say Hi if we see each other" joey was still lying through her teeth but she didn't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry about how it may have looked, but honestly there was nothing going on" said Joey "me and Charlie where over a long time ago, I'm with you now Ali, so please can we just forget about it" pleaded Joey

Ali belived what Joey was saying and she knew it wasn't in Joey's nature to be nasty, thats why she had probably comforted Charlie "Ok Jo, but you don't owe Charlie anything, so next time she's upset or needs to talk send her to her family or boyfriend" said Ali trying to be sympathetic

She then walked over and embrace joey, Joey felt no connection all she could do was rest her head on Ali's shoulder and stare straight ahead, her mind was still consumed with thoughts of Charlie


	8. Same old Charlie

_The next morning ..............._

Charlie had woken up early and decided to go for a run, she had been feeling so stressed yesterday after seeing Joey with Ali on the beach that she had come home from work and gone straight to bed telling Ruby and Leah she had a migraine. She hadn't really had a migraine she was just so angry and jealous at seeing Joey with somebody else she couldn't face anyone and she knew if anyone spoke to her she would just bite there head off so instead she decided t avoid everyone by going straight to bed ,when she got there she had just lay there ugging the quilt and sobbing herself to sleep. Seeing Joey with Ali had really really hurt her, it cut through like a knife and watching Joey walk off with Ali broke her heart even more,although there was no way she would ever admit this,

How ironic that it was now Charlie who was now doing all the chasing and feeling all the hurt , how the tables had turned.

Charlie's stubborn way of dealing with everything that had happened yesterday at the beach was to pretend she didn't care. So she put on a front and got into her running gear . Before she left the house she checked her mobile as she knew wouldn't be taking it out with her.

She looked at her phone 'one message received 'she clicked on it, it was from Angelo , The text message read:

"Hi sexy, I got back to the bay late lastnight so didn't want to call and wake you, Ive got to go back to the city tomorrow so ill catch up with you in the morning, call me when you get this, luv Angelo xx"

Charlie finished reading the text and placed the phone back on the table not even replying to Angelo's message, she didn't even want to think about Angelo now and she especially didn't want to see him.

_A short while later ......._

Charlie had been running for about 40 minutes when she decided to take a breather,she sat down on the beach with her knees up and her arms around her knees just looking out onto the sea ,her head was filled with empty thoughts, she thought to herself Joey's moved on and Charlie being Charlie wasn't going to let on it bothere why should she , what difference would it make she thought to herself, It would be easier for Joey if I just pretend like I'm not bothered afterall Joey's obviously not bothered , she's happy now.

At the same time as this Joey came jogging along the beach she had also gone for a run to take her mind off things, Joey stopped she was out of breath she leaned over placing her hands on her legs trying to catch her breath back, as she turned to the side to brush away the hair that had fallen into her face she spotted Charlie sitting alone on the beach, she thought she had better go over and see how Charlie was feeling after yesterday after all it couldn't do any harm because Ali was back at the house preparing lunch.

Charlie hadn't even noticed Joey walking over she had been so lost in empty thoughts that Joey was stood right in front of her before she even realised she was there.

"Charlie.......are you ok" said Joey catching her breath back and smiling "I mean after yesterday" said Joey her voice filled with remorse

"I'm fine I was just having a bad day thats all" said Charlie shrugging her shoulders as if it were no big deal, really it was a big deal and she was just putting on a front .

"Its just you seemed really upset when you were apologising to me, I felt awful just having to leave you there" said Joey wandering why there was a sudden change in Charlies tone, yesterday she had sounded so sweet and yet here she was sounding as if she wasn't bothered at all, why was she being like this Joey thought to herself

"Like I said I was just having a bad day" repeated Charlie "I was missing Angelo so I was just being over emotional and all that came flooding out when I seen you, I guess I was just feeling sorry for myself" Charlie lied not wanting to let on she was so hurt Joey now had a new girlfriend.

Charlie hated herself afterall this time she'd have thought that the one thing she would have learned from everythingthat happened in the past was that she should be honest about her feelings, but she couldn't be, not now, not now that Joey was with someone else, putting on a brave face somehow made her feel like she could belive what she was saying and that it didn't really hurt.

"oh" said a Joey shocked, Joey couldn' belive charlie was being like this, Joey had seen this all to familiar side of Charlie before back when charlie was denying her feelings for her, Charlie had also put on a front back then, but this time it seemed to Joey as though Charlie was really saying what she felt and not just acting as though she were in denial , Joey could feel her heart sinking, she swollowed hard

"So seeing me with Ali doesn't bother you then" continued Joey sadly shaking her head . Deep down she hoped that Charlie was bothered, Just a little feeling of love from Charlie would have filled Joey's heart with warmth.

"no why should it" snapped Charlie with such convention she almost belived it herself. "Weve both moved on" she added

This really upset Joey, the fact that Charlie wasn't bothered and the tone of Charlies voice she had said it with such ease like it didn't bother her at all to say what she said.

"right" said Joey her voice filled with shakes and her face tinged with sadness Charlie was being so cold towards her.

"and I think it might be better if we keep a wide berth when we see each other because I don't want Angelo to get the wrong impression" said Charlie, Charlie couldn't belive her on words, she was trying so hard to act like she wasn't bothered that maybe she was going overboard, Although she didn't want to show Joey that she as bothered she hadn't intentionally intended to hurt her either but it was too late for that.

But we can still be friends, cant we" asked Joey looking for any sort of feeling from charlie

By now Charlie was in full on denial mode "I don't think that would be a good idea" said Charlie coldly with even more conviction than she had intended

These words came like a brutal blow to joey, she felt like she was being rejected all over again, how dare Charlie do this to me she thought, Charlie was destroying her soul once again just like she had done so many times before, there was only so much Joey could take so she picked up the courage to respond in the exact same manner Charlie had just spoken to her "Suppose your right, I mean I wouldn't want Ali to get the wrong idea either " she said stubbonly as if she didn't care either

The jealousy flowed between them each of them letting it. Why had it come to this ?why couldn't they just be honest with each other instead of pushing each other away.

They stared at each other intensley as if willing the other to speak but niether of them did, they could see the hurt in each other eyes yet niether of them were willing to say something and let there guard down for fear of being hurt.

There silence spoke volumes neither of them had lowered there gaze when just then the silence was broken by Charlies name being called.

"Charlie" said Angelo looking at them both it was only then they boke off from staring at each other.

Both girls turned to look at Angelo neither of them saying anything to him they just both stood there mouths slightly open and eyes filled with sadness, Joey just looked at Charlie and just shook her head as if in bitter dissapointment she couldn't belive how blunt Charlie had been with her especially after she had been so nice to her the day before.

Joey walked off without saying a word, charlie eyes followed her, she so wanted to say something but she couldn't she had acted like a coward, why hadn't she just been honest with Joey instead of acting like she didn't give a toss, she turned her gaze to the ground and just stared at it.

"so do you wanna tell me whats going on" said a bemused Angelo

"not now, just drop it okay" said Charlie turning and walking off in the opposite direction Joey had gone.

"no, I will not drop it okay, I'm sick of treading on egg shells around you, one minute your all sweet and nice then the next your acting like I don't exist" said an angry Angelo

"oh poor Angelo" said Charlie sarcastically

"and whats that meant to mean, what have you got to be so upset about?" enquired Angelo

"I have plenty of things to be upset about okay" replied Charlie, she closed her mouth and gritted her teeth she was breathing in and out of her nose heavily.

"The other night at Leah's you were fine then.............." angelo paused "Joey...............this as something to do with Joey ..............doesn't it" angelo had realised the last two times Charlie had snapped at him Joey had been there on both occasions, there was no way this was a coincidence.

Charlie gulped in silence, she had no idea what she was going to say, she paused for what seemed like forever then replied "no, why would it have anything to do with Joey?" she said shaking her head at angelo

"Charlie I wasn't born yesterday so don't take me for a mug ok" said a furious Angelo "Is it something to do with her case that you worked on?" enquired Angelo

"no" exclaimed Charlie with her head bowed

"well what then , did she do something really bad?" angelo persisted in asking Charlie what the reasons where "if its that bad and you want her to leave we could pin something on her" Angelo thought he was helping.

Charlie couldn't bare to hear Angelo tarnishing Joey like that so without thinking she screamed "no.......alright ..........................Joey didn't do anything wrong, it was me" she hung her head, she felt exhausted.

"it was me" she repeated in a hushed tone blinking her eyes and breathing in heavily,she braced herself for what she was about to say next, she drew in a deep breath

"Joey was my girlfriend Angelo" Oh my god she thought to herself she couldn't belive she had told him, but she knew she had too because there was no way Angelo was going to be fobbed off.

"your girlfriend" shouted Angelo angrily

Charlie bit her bottom lip and just nodded slowly a couple of times.

"don't just stand there nodding Charlie" said a furious Angelo "Explain"

A tear started to fall form Charlies eye, she wiped it away.

"I was in a relationship with Joey" said Charlie steming her tears

Angelo put his right hand over his mouth and cupped his lips he was just shaking his head he couldn't belive what he was hearing.

"Angelo I'm soooo sorry, I know I should have told you" continued Charlie she could see the look of pure shock on Angelo's face

"Oh my god Charlie, you are something else" angelo half laughed, he knew Charlie had problems opening up but this was something all together different, she should have told him about Joey.

"Whats that supposed to mean" said charlie scrunching her nose up

"Your gay and you didn't think I had a right to know.............you didn't think your boyfriend had a right to know" he just stood with his hands on his hips shaking his head at charlie.

"I am not GAY ok" said a disgusted Charlie

"your not gay, well what do you call having a relationship with a woman" said a sarcastic Angelo

"I like men, Ive always liked men, it just happened with Joey, but I am not Gay okay" here was Charlie again not being able to properley accept the relationship she had had with Joey!

"yeah well you keep telling yourself that Charlie, its blatantly obvious your having problems with her (joey)being back in the bay" Angelo was angry and hurt " were you in love" asked Angelo he needed to know, his pride had already been dented it couldn't get any worse.

Charlie was reaally upset and emotional at this point she knew it wouldn't be fair to Angelo to lie so she just nodded as if to say yes and said "but it was a long time ago Angelo"

Angelo just stood there shaking his head in total disbelief

"Joey's still in love with you, isnt she?, thats why she's come back to town .......to get you back" asked Angelo.

Charlies heart and face filled with sadness, she didn't think that Joey wanted her back. By now the tears were flowing freely.

"Joey doesn't want me back okay, she's moved on, she's with someone else now, someone who can treat her better than I ever could" said a sobbing Charlie hanging her head, she couldn't hide the sadness she felt at saying these words.

A sudden realisation hit Angelo, it was so obvious by the pain etched on Charlies face,Oh my god it wasn't Joey who was struggling with her feelings, it was his girlfriend, it was Charlie who couldn't move on, his girlfriend was still in love with this woman who she had never thought to mention before.

"Your still in love with her aren't you" sain angelo not asking but telling, "this is what its all about, the way youve been acting, your still in love with her" said a hurt angelo, his pride had took a major blow, he couldn't belive he was competing with another woman for Charlies affections.

Charlie didn't answer she just looked at Angelo sadly, hetreyes welling up with tears.

Angelo looked deep into Charlies eyes "Oh my God ..........You can't even deny it can you" said Angelo continuing to shake his head in disbelief, he turned away.

Charlie grabbed his arm "Angelo please !!!!" she pleaded whilst sobbing

Angelo broke his arm free of Charlie "Charlie get off me, youve no idea how much youve hurt me"

"Please Angelo, can't we work something out" asked Charlie

"we both know thats not what you want" said a heartbroken Angelo sturnley

Charlie couldn't even answer him, Angelo's words carried so much truth that she couldn't deny it.

"I never want to see you again" said Angelo turning and walking away.

Charlie just stood there in silence watching him go.

Angelo had walked about 10 steps when he stopped and turned to look at Charlie.

"Oh and Charlie sort yourself out" he said looking her up and down with disgust "or your going to end up one sad and lonely old woman" he continued spitefully, with that he walked away,

When Angelo was out of view Charlie dropped to her knees crying uncontrolably into the palm of her hands.

She had just broken up with Angelo who had done nothing but care for her. Why couldn't she just love him back, then things would have been so much more simpler she thought to herself and she had pushed Joey away, Joey the person she had only ever truely been in love with, the only person she was still in love with. She finally admitted to herself that she was still in love with Joey and no else was ever going to come close but what was she going to do about it?

The answer to what she was going to do about it was nothing, nothing at all except live in denial same old Charlie!


	9. I still have feelings

_Here it is chapter 9, hope you all enjoy, sorry if its still not getting to the part we all want it to,Its just Iwant to get he full story across first, thankyou so much for the great commentsI really appreciate them and it definitley gives me the insentive to carry on writing x_

_That afternoon ..................._

Joey hadn't gone straight home, she had taken a long walk on the beach instead she had been so upset , confused and angry at the way Charlie had been with her that she didn't want Ali to notice that there was anything wrong, so she decided she would walk things out of her system first.

As she walked along the beach , thoughts of Charlie consumed her , her thoughts instantly turned to anger

'how dare she do this to me again, how dare she make me feel so worthless again' she thought to herself

Joey just stopped and stood there with both arms crossed across her chest hugging each shoulder

She hated herself for allowing Charlie to make her feel like this again, she had promised herself that she would never allow Charlie to get to her again, but in all honesty she was powerless to stop the way she was feeling, she knew whatever Charlie did be it right or wrong that it was almost impossible for her to hate her

Nobody had ever made her feel as happy and safe as Charlie did she half smiled to herself but nobody had ever made as feel as hurt and alone either she frowned wiping a single tear from her eye.

She looked out onto the sea, searching the ocean for answers, but she couldn't find any, well not the ones she wanted.

'Why can't I just stop loving you' she screamed silently inside her head , clutching her face with her her hands, even though she had probably known all along that she had never stopped loving charlie this was the first time since she had been back in the bay that she had allowed herself to say it.

...............................................................

Charlie hadn't bothered to try and pull herself together before she headed home, she knew that Ruby would be at school and that Leah would be at work so there would be nobody at home to question the state she was in. There where streams of mascara that had ran down her face from where she had being crying in a heap on the beach, and her face looked gaunt.

she felt so tired and frustrated with herself at the way she had handled things with Joey that wiping her mascara stained face was the last thing on her mind, she hadn't even thought about how Angelo was feeling, did she even care how Angelo was feeling.

she arrived back at the house and just fell into a exhausted heap on the sofa, the mornings emotions had taken there toll on her.

......................................................................

Joey had pulled herself together and decided when she got home she was going to make it up to Ali, she felt laden down with guilt that she had allowed herself to be consumed with all these thoughts of Charlie and even daring herself to think she was still in love with Charlie when she knew it was Ali she should be thinking of, Ali she should be in love with, but no matter how many times she told herself this she knew that she had never been in love with Ali and probably never would be, not while she was still in love with Charlie. However Ali had done nothing wrong an she definitely didn't deserve any of it, so Joey decided she was going to make more of an effort and maybe after time she could grow to love Ali.

........................................................................

Ruby had arrived home to find Charlie asleep on the sofa still in her running gear, strange she thought , she knew that Charlie always did her run in the morning and would never fall asleep without getting showered and changed first.

"Charlz" said Ruby walking over to her and shaking her slightly.

"Charlz wake up"

"whaat" moaned a slightly confused Charlie

"Its me- Ruby, you must have fallen asleep"

With that Charlie sat up and began to rub the sleep from her eyes, she looked at her watch she couldn't belive she had fallen asleep for so long, but she had felt eotionally exhausted after her confrontation with Angelo and Joey. She blinked and rubbed her legs with both hands as she tried to wake herself up

"Oh my god you loook terrible Charlie" said Ruby her mouth wide open with shock

"Thanks" said a slightly peeved Charlie sarcastically

"I didn't mean it to be nasty but youve got mascara running all down your face"explained ruby

Charlie didn't answer and instead just tried to hide her faceand wipe under her eye lids with her finger.

Ruby immidietley realised that Charlie looked like she had been crying and it was obvious that Charlie didnt want her to notice this.

"youve been crying- havn't you"said Ruby concerned

"no" snapped Charlie defensivley

"yes you have, don't lie to me Charlie, I can tell when your lying" said Ruby taking both charlie's hands in her own.

"What is it sis, cmon you can tell me" ruby knew she had to persist in asking charlie because Charlie defence mechanism was to go into denial mode and try and pretend like nothing happened.

"Nothing, its nothing ok Rubes" replied Charlie snatching her hands free of Ruby's. Charlie knew full well it wasn't nothing and that it was something - something and everything

"Charlie I'm not buying that and I'm definitley not moving until you tell me" said a defiant Ruby

Charlie was too exhausted to even try and get Ruby to drop it and she knew how persistent ruby could be.

"I broke up with Angelo if you must know" said a shattered Charlie

"good" ruby replied without a seconds thought for charlie's feelings, oops she thought, she wasn't really meant to say it out loud she was only meant to have thought it

Charlie head jolted to look at Ruby, Charlie looked at her as if to say where did that come from.

And we all know what Ruby is like for letting her mouth run away from her

"what" asked Ruby sensing the way Charlie was looking at her

"oh well come off it charlie, he was never good enough for you anyway" said Ruby not even thinking that Charlie may have actually been oblivious of her feeling towards Angelo.

"Don't pretend you never knew I didn't think he was good enough for you Charlie" continued Ruby

"Ruby" said Charlie sternly as if telling her off for what she was saying.

"What" said Ruby still not realising what she was saying was wrong

Charlie just shook her head at her sister and sighed

"Does this mean your going to get back with Joey?" asked an excited Ruby

"What.........no it doesn't" said Charlie not quite beliving what she was hearing off her younger sister

"I know your still in love with her" exclaimed Ruby

Charlie just sat open mouthed at Ruby

"I think she might still love you too" said a chirpy Ruby

"I am not in love with Joey okay " lied Charlie

"yeah you keep telling yourself that"smirked Ruby knowing full well Charlie was lying and a poor liar at that

"and anyway she has a girlfriend now" explained Charlie

"but if she didn't have a girlfriend" enquired Ruby cutting across

"Ruby I am not having this conversation with you ok" said Charlie trying to steer away from Ruby's line of questioning.

"You can deny it all you want Charlie but I can see it on your eyes" said Ruby looking straight in charles eyes with a smile on her face, Ruby was feeling really pleased with herself because she knew she was right.

"Jeez Rubes who's the copper here, me or you?" Charlie pointing out that Ruby was acting like a policeman with her lines of questioning.

Ruby smiled pleased with herself and pleased that Charlie hadn't denied the look in her eye.

"Yeah I suppose I would make a great copper" she paused "or a great cupid" she said mischeiviously

"Don't you dare" charlie said instatly realising that Ruby was implying she might have a word with Joey.

"what" said Ruby knowing full well what Charlie meant

"not a word to Joey okay, I mean it Rubes" Charlie said with her head tilted looking sideways at Ruby

"Oh alright then" said a defeated ruby " but I still havn't heard you admit it"

"Admit what" said Charlie shrugging her shoulders not registering what Ruby was on about

"You know what I mean Charlie Buckton " said Ruby pointing her finger at charlie with a glint in her eye

"No I don't Ruby twenty questions Buckton" Charlie replied sarcastically

"admit that your still in love with Joey, you dumbass- admit it then ill leave you alone"

Charlie sighed and gave in, this was a typical Ruby and Ruby's continuing persistence could become tiresome not to mention endless

"" Charlie said softly nodding her head

"I'm still............" she paused shortly before clearing her throat and recomposing herself

"I do still have feelings for Joey" she said not wanting to drop her guard completley by admitting she was still in love but not denying her feelings all together.

Charlie thought by admitting to anyone that she was still in love with Joey was like putting her feelings out there, making them more real, even though they were already real.

"now can we just drop it................please" pleaded Charlie happy that she had finally been able to admit out loud that she still had feelings for Joey but also happy to try and put an end to the conversation.

Ruby looked at Charlie with such excitment in her eyes and the biggest smile upon her face

"But it ends here ok Rubes, cos Joey's with someone else now" said Charlie almost trying to excuse the fact that she wasn't going to even bother try and get Joey back, Joey probably didn't even want her back she thought to herself.

"I knew it" shouted an elated Ruby refering to Charlie's comment that she did still have feelings for Joey.

"so what are you going to do about it" asked Ruby

"end of conversation Rube" said a disgruntled Charlie

"But Charlie"

"I mean it Rubes...............end of okay"

Here was Charlie again thinking that the easiest way of dealing with things was to leave them as they were, deep down Charlie had the biggest heart , that was when she wasn'tputting on that stone cold front that she so often put on to deal with things.

Charlie was willing to punish her own self by not being with the one true love of her life, anything as long as it meant she didn't have to let her guard down!

Charlie was feelng a bit better after opening up to Ruby even if she had only opened up a tiny bit and only told Ruby a small portion of how she felt , it didn't matter, opening up at all was a big step for Charlie and the few things she had said to ruby took a huge weight off her mind.

"So now that youv'e finshed with the 20 Questions Rube, you wanna grab some dinner at the diner tonight" said a more upbeat Charlie

Charlie wanted to get out of the house because when she had arrived home earlier after everything that had happened ,the walls of the house had felt like they were closing in on her, she would welcome some fresh air.

"Yeah okay, but your paying" said Ruby cheekily "and I might even let you buy me a drink at noah's after, strictly Orange juice of course" she winked

........................................................................

When Joey had arrived back at the house she was sharing with Ali, she acted as though nothing had happened,afterall what excuse would she have for coming home so upset and especially over Charlie. No , she decided it was better for them all if she just acted like she was fine and nothing had happened ,she had been out for her run and enjoyed herself and that was the end of it.

Joey feeling guilty that she had maybe been neglecting Ali a bit with her thoughts of Charlie suggested they both go out for a nice drink at Noah's bar to unwind.

Ali obliged and thought it was a lovely idea, it would be nice to spend some quality time with Joey and have a few drinks, she looked forward to it.


	10. jealousy,jealousy, jealousy

_Here's chapter 10 so sorry this story as dragged on a bit, but now that weve got this bit out of the way we can get down to the good stuff, that's if you can still be bothered readinghe he, well I hope you enjoy and thanks for your great comments an any feedback or constructive critisiscm is welcomed xx_

Ali and Joey lay naked in bed together, Joey was laying on her back whilst Ali was stradling her they had just finished having sex when Ali looked down at Joey, Joey lay there staring into space so much so that she hadn't noticed ali staring at her.

"What is it Jo" said a disgruntled Ali climbing off her and wrapping the sheets around her, looking at Joey she felt like it wasn't even Joey she had just been making love too.

Joey quickly shook her head of the blank thoughts and snapped back into life.

"didn't you enjoy it or something" snapped a very hurt Ali

"What................." said Joey as if to say why are you asking me that.

"I mean of course I enjoyed it" said Joey lying, she had just lay there the whole time her head amass with empty thoughts.

"you looked like you were somwhere else the whole time" said Ali frowning, the hurt etched on her face.

"Don't be stupid Ali" replied Joey just trying to brush it off

"don't be stupid....................... I am not being stupid, you havn't been the same since we got here" snapped Ali angrily

"your just being dramatic" oh my god Joey thought she couldn't belive how nasty she was being to Ali when Ali had done nothing wrong.

Ali looked at Joey shaking her head in disbelief.

Joey felt full of remorse, she knew Ali was right and that she hadn't been the same since she got here!

"I'm sorry Ali, I didn't mean it, I guess I'm just a bit tired today thats all, but I shouldn't be taking out on you" she said patting the bed beside her as if inviting Ali to sit back down on the bed.

Ali desperatley wanted to belive her but she knew there was more to it than this, but although she had never said it she was in love with Joey and wanted the closness they had once shared and she wanted to belive that Joey loved her even if it was only half as much as she loved her so she reluctantly moved back over to the bed

"Jo I just want us to go back to the way things were" said Ali half smiling

"everythings fine, don't worry about it" said Joey pulling Ali into a hug, Joey rested her head on Ali's shoulder and just stared ahead, Joey had no idea how she had gotten herelf into this position or what she was going to do about it.

*************

_Later that evening ..........._

Joey and Ali were sat in Noah's bar they had had a few wines each, Joey was feeling fine but Ali was a little tipsy, Ali and Joey hardly ever drank but when they did , the affect of the achol would always hit Ali first

Joey was sat with her back to the door she hadn't even noticed Charlie and Ruby who had just been to the diner walking in, Ali immidietley noticed and tried to distract Joey so that Joey wouldn't turn around and see them walking in. Ali was overcome with jealousy she couldn't belive she would allow herself to get like this, she had never been the jealous type but Charlie was effortlesley stunning and it would be hard for any woman to not be jealous of her especially since she had a history with her girlfried.

Charlie was dressed in black skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of black leather knee high boots, she had a long gray fitted top on under a small leather jacket, her long wavy brown hair cascaded down her back, Charlie always looked effortlesley stunning

Charlie hadn't bothered to look around her when she walked in and took a seat at a table with Ruby so she hadn't even noticed that Joey and Ali were sat at the other side of the room.

Charlie and Ruby chatted away , Charlie looked up from her drink, laughing at something Ruby had said when suddenly she caught Ali's eye Charlie's laugh immidietley turned to a look of horror, Ali had thrown her stare that had '_if looks could kill'_ written all over it.

"what's up Charlz" said Ruby noticing the look on Charlie's face

Charlie in an attempt to deter Ruby replied "nothing" and returned her gaze back to her drink, but she couldn't help but look up again at Ali who was still looking right through her.

Ruby noticed the direction Charlie was looking and turned round to look, she spotted Ali giving Charlie the daggers so she just smiled akwardly and turned back round to face Charlie.

"Oh my god" laughed a shocked Ruby "did you see the looks Joey's girlfriend was giving you" continued Ruby almost finding it funny "if looks could kill they'd have to bury you twice Charlie" Ruby laughed

Charlie was mortified she hoped Ruby wasn't going to turn back around and say something to Joey's girlfriend.

"let's just enjoy ourselves ye Rubes" said Charlie taking a deep breath in and smiling

"yeah sure but..........aren't you gonna say hello to Joey" asked Ruby

"I don't think she's noticed were here and I don't want to interrupt her" Charlie said trying to make an excuse, she didn't want to tell Ruby that the real reason she hadn't said hello was because she had been a total bitch with Joey that morning and told her that they couldn't even be friends, Charlie cursed herself at the situation she had gotten herself into with joey and all because she just couldn't be honest with her feelings.

Before Charlie had another second to think Ruby shouted

"hey Jo, wanna join us"

Joey turned around in her chair she hadn't even noticed Ruby sat there.

"Hey Rube" she said all cheerfully until she seen Charlie also sat there.

Charlie's face immiditley turned to a look of discomfort, as too had Joey's.

What had started out as a good night for both Charlie and Joey had turned to a disaster in the space of those few seconds.

"Ruby please" charlie coughed and muttered under her breath so that no one else but ruby would hear

"what Charles" ruby said out loud not catching on that Charlie had only intended for her alone to hear

Oh my god thought Charlie shutting her eyes for a second, she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, Ruby had a habit of dropping Charie in it.

"nothing" Charlie replied shaking her head and putting on a false smile, pretending she hadn't said anything in the first place, underneath the smile Charlie was squirming.

Ali was a little tipsy and unable to hide her jealousy she piped up "yeah shall we join them" anything to rub Charlie's nose in it she thought.

Ali was normally so sweet and placid, but fuelled by alchol and Charlie's beauty , her jealousy side was rearing its ugly head it was a jealous side she never even knew she had.

Joey didn't like the way Ali was acting and there was no way on this earth she was going to go over and sit with Charlie who had been so cold hearted towards her that morning all she could do was sit there and try and think of an excuse. I wish I hadn't even come here Joey thought.

"Urm-no-its okay Rubes –Thanks but I'm just gonna sit here " oh my god thought Joey at the akward situation she had found herself in , she didn't dare let her eyes meet Charlies because that would just make things a thousand times worse.

"but ill catch up with you later though yeah" Joey said smiling not wanting to let her good friend Ruby down, when all really she wanted to curl up and die because she felt so akward at the situation she had found herself in.

"Oh okay" replied Ruby a bit confused why Joey was acting like that, she turned to Charlie and frowned "Okay -that was a bit odd" she said scrunching her eye brows

Charlie was relived that Joey had managed to wriggle out of accepting ruby's offer of joinig them, no way could Charlie have sat there with them all

Charlie just looked at Ruby and shrugged as if to say she had no idea what was going on when really she knew full well why joey didn't want to sit with them.

**************

_A while later .............._

Charlie herself had had a few drinks by now and was feeling a little intoxicated, anything to numb the pain of seeing Joey sat a few tables away with her girlfriend. Ruby just sat there bored fiddling with her phone, she had been enjoying herself until Charlie's mood had suddenly changed and she seemed hell bent on getting drunk, She couldn't even go over and talk to Joey because her girlfriend was all over her like a lepper.

"Charlie will you stop staring at them" asked ruby

"I'm not" barked Charlie, but she was, she couldn't hide her jealousy

"Do you want me to go and ask if you can join them" replied Ruby ever so sarcastically

Charlie just rolled her eyes at Ruby

Charlie watched as Ali rubbed Joey's cheek then traced her hands down Joey's front, the whole while Ali was doing this she was watching Charlie in the corner of her eye, she wanted to make Charlie jealous and let her know that Joey was hers, Joey kept sitting upright trying to shake Ali off, however much Charlie had hurt her Joey wasn't the type to try and play silly jealousy games, she was better than that.

Joey was becoming increasingly uncomfortable at the way Ali was all over her especially in front of Charlie, despite what happened on the beach that morning with Charlie Joey still cared what Charlie thought.

Charlie couldn't help but watch, she had tried not to let it bother her but she couldn't stop it, she was consumed with jealousy and she was sure she couldn't hide it much longer, the alchol wasn't helping matters either.

"Can we go Charlie please" said a bored Ruby

"Just wait a minute Rube" replied Charlie not even bothering to look at Ruby whilst she was talking to her, she was still transfixed on Joey and Ali.

"Oh right, so Ive just got to sit here all night and watch you drink yourself stupid because them two are eating each other alive" said Ruby rolling her eyes and slouching back in her chair

Ruby had a habit of saying what she was thinking and not what she thought she ought to say.

Charlie wasn't aknowledging anything Ruby was saying, she just stared in anger at the other couple.

"Oh whatever Charlie" said disgruntled Ruby looking and realising Charlie wasn't even listening to a word she was saying.

On the other table Joey sat feeling so akward, Ali was becoming a bit much the way she was all over her and although Joey had nothing wrong with public displays of affection Ali was being a bit too over the top and in front of Charlie definitely wasn't the time nor place.

The tension and atmosphere in the air could be felt and it had been an akward night that seemed to drag on forever.

Ali spotted Charlie looking up at them from her drink so she got up and leaned over to Joey to kiss her, she had started kissing Joey really passionatley when her phone rang.

Charlie had watched her and decided to herself couldn't sit there any longer seeing them like this so she got ready to leave.

Joey who was sober and thankfull for the interuption Ali's phone ringing had brought, leaned out of the kiss and said "don't you think you'd better get that"

Ali got to her feet fumbled her phone out of her pocket.

"hello" shouted Ali down the phone slurring her words slightly, she wasn't acting drunk but she was definitley merry.

"Jo, it's my mun,do you mind If I go outside, my phones got a crap signal in here"

"no thats fine" said Joey glad of the time out,she hoped the fresh air would maybe cool Ali off, she had been all over Joey all night, Joey had never seen Ali act like this before in full view of everyone, it was definitley out of character

Ali went outside to answer her phone .

"C'mon Rubes, were leaving" said a furious Charlie, she was sure Ali had been all over Joey purposley to get at her, Joey had had her back to Charlie so Charlie hadn't even noticed how uncomfortable Joey had felt all night.

Charlie noticed Joey get up and walk into to the ladies toilets,.

Charlie didn't know what came over her but she felt the urge to vent her anger and frustrations she couldn't keep it in a moment longer and without being able to stop herself she followed Joey to confront her.

Ruby got up to leave with her sister as charlie had said seconds earlier that they were leaving.

"Rubes can you just sit here a minute, I'm just going to the bathroom" said Charlie

"God ,make your mind up Charlie" sighed Ruby slumping back down in her chair.

Charlie marched into the bathroom Joey had just come out of a cubicle and was washing her hands, Joey looked up from the basin straight towards Charlie who had just entered the bathroom, Joey immiditley turned her gaze back to the basin and proceded to wash her hands.

"If that was for my benefit you needn't have bothered" said Charlie with spite in her voice

"What" said a shocked Joey not having a clue where Charlie was coming from

"you and your girlfriend all over each other like a rash"

"How dare you speak to me like that, and I was not all over her and anyway what gives you the right to think you can talk to me like that,this morning you didn't even want to know me" snapped Joey angrily

"you know what I think, I think you need to calm down Charlie and get a grip" joey said looking at Charlie, she had never seen her this angry before, they were both angry.

"and anyway what I do as nothing to do with you anymore" replied an angry Joey, how dare Charlie lay into her like this.

"This morning you didn't even want us to be friends and now you come in here on some jealousy trip shouting the odds" Joey laid into charlie, Charlie had really wound her up.

"Joey you can't expect me to just sit there watching her put her hands all over you like that" said Charlie shaking her head with a look of disgust on her face

Joey looked up from the sink, she couldn't belive what she was hearing.

"Charlie you of all people have no right to be jealous after the way youve treated me and what's it to you anyway, and anyway so what if Ali was being over the top at least she's not ashamed to be with me"

Charlie stopped in her tracks, she knew what Joey was saying was partly true, the whole time she was with Joey although she had never been ashamed of there relationship she had had trouble accepting it publicly.

"you know that's not true" said Charlie shaking her head.

"Yes, yes it is true and you know it, I mean wasn't that why you slept with Hugo to prove you wern't gay" Joey was really angry and she wanted Charlie to know it.

"You know what Charlie youv'e ruined my life and I won't let you do it again" continued Joey

Charlie couldn't find any words to say, Joey was speaking so much truth that it really hit a nerve with Charlie and she felt like such a let down, she just stood there silent with her head bowed, she felt defeated all the anger left her body and she was just left feeling like a total let down to Joey.

Joey's emotions were really running away from her she wanted to hurt Charlie the way she had hurt her so many times.

"You know what Charlie, I wish I never met you" said Joey with wiping a single tear from her eye "all youv'e done is cheated on me, broke my heart and pushed me away, Why Charlie?"

"I'm sorry " said Charlie realising she was way out of order, she hated seeing Joey cry

"all you do is push me away Charlie and I hate myself for being so stupid" said Joey gritting her teeth

Charlie just shook her head as if to say your not stupid

Joey looked up at Charlie "If only you knew Charlie, If only you knew how much........" Joey paused before she went any further

With that Ali had walked in the door, Charlie drew a deep breath, Joey just looked up at Ali and without a word walked past her out of the bathroom she just wanted to get out of there.

Ali stood there stunned, she looked towards Charlie asif looking for answers why her girlfriend had just stormed out without a word.

Charlie looked at Ali and immidietley went after Joey she didn't care that Ali was there she needed to know what Joey meant, what did she mean by 'if only you knew'

All this happened in seconds.

Charlie barged past Ali and out of the ladies toilets, she grabbed hold of Joey's arm , Joey turned and looked Charlie straight in the eye, Joey's big brown eyes were filled with tears, at this moment Charlie was oblivious to whoever else was there, at that point she only cared about Joey

Ruby who was watching sat bolt upright in her chair, Ali was stood by the entrance to the ladies toilets just looking on in total shock.

"What did you mean when you said if only you knew" Charlie begged Joey

Joey shook her arm out of Charlie's grip.

"Don't touch me Charlie" said a teary Joey all her emotions from the last few months had all come to breaking point, she couldn't even say it like she meant it.

"Charlie grabbed both of Joey's hands in her own.

"Joey I'm not letting you go,not until you tell me what you meant" said charlie meaning every word, she wan't letting Joey go, not again!

Joey didn't even try to release her hands from Charlie's, in that moment thereand the while there hands touched they both felt that connection they had felt all them months ago when they had danced on the deck of the boat. Both their body's shook inside, the spark was there and all the love they had both felt had come flying back and hit the both like a lightning bolt .

They both stood staring deep into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity

Angelo who had walked in to get something to eat before heading back to the city had been watching and had heard every word.

"Ruining someone else's life Charlie, your a real pro at this now" interupted Angelo smuggly

Charlie looked up at him in horror, seconds ago she didn't care who was there watching she was lost in the moment, she had been ready to be truley honest with Joey despite who was watching. But hearing Angeo had made her snap out of it and back into the insecure reality that was Charlie ,all her doubts where there again, Angelo was probably right I would break Joey's heart again and she didn't deserve that.

Charlie just looked at Angelo and swollowed hard.

"She think's she's in love with you, ya know " Angelo said to Joey nodding in Charlies direction "she admitted it on the beach this morning after you two had had your little bitchfest"

Joey looked up at Charlie in disbelief, they both just stared deep into each others eyes, Joey searched deep into Charlie's eyes, she knew there and then that Charlie was still in love with her and that she was without a doubt still in love with Charlie, her heart was pounding and she couldn't speak.

Angelo sniggered and continued "That ice cold bitch is incapable of loving anyone, she can't even love herself"

Joey broke off from looking at Charlie to turn to Angelo.

"Don't you dare talk about Charlie like that" Joey overwhelmed with all the love found herself defending Charlie.

"Oh-my-god" said Ali walking over to the pair who were still holding hands.

Charlie let go of Joey's hands.

Ali just stood shaking her head at Joey, she looked up and down Joey with disgust all over her face.

"Your still in love with her too" said Ali realising by the look on Joey's face

Joey couldn't look her in the eye and she found herself unable to lie so she didn't answer.

"you make me sick" said Ali storming out of the diner in tears

Joey looked at Charlie then ran after Ali, she had hurt Ali and she hated herself for it, how heartless would she be just to let her run off without going after her.

Ruby walked over to Charlie and put two arms around Charlie's shoulders, Charlie just stood there looking broken, everything had built up for so long that now it was finally out she felt exhausted and confused.

"C'mon Charlz, let's go home" said Ruby wanting to try and comfort her sister who was clearly shaken by everything.

"Yeah why don't you go home, back to that bubble you live in" said Angelo smirking.

Charlie just loked at him disgusted .

"another heart broken" he said referring to Ali's heart "all in a days work for Constable Charlie Buckton" he clapped his hands as if in celebration

"oh my god get a life Angelo you creep" barked Ruby defending her sister

"I had one, until that whore came along and ruined it" he replied

"well I hope your happy now ,because that was some show you put on thereCharlie" said Angelo spitfully

"Oh fuck off Angelo" snapped ruby guiding Charlie out of the surf club,she never swore but it was definitley deemed suitble now.

"What about Joey" charlie whispered sadly to Ruby

"I think you should leave it for tonight Charlie she's got her own problems"

Nd with that they both left

**********************

Joey had followed Ali onto the beach to where she was stood crying.

Joey gently touched Ali's shoulder from behind.

"Joey get off me, I won't be held responsible for what I might do"

Joey immidietley removed her hand, she knew she was to blame, what could she do she thought

"Ali I'm sorry" said Joey she was filled with remorse, she knew what it was like to be hurt.

"You know what's really funny Jo" said Ali turning round to face Joey

Joey just shrugged, she felt overwhelmed with guilt

"I was in love you" Ali said the words with such feeling that Joey knew she meant it.

"Well maybe we can work it out" said Joey feeling as though she owed Ali that much.

"Joey don't patronise me, do you think that little of me that you think I would be stupid enough to play second fiddle to your feelings for Charlie"

"I'm sorry" repeated Joey "If id have known......................."

"what" interupted Ali "If youd have known I was in love with you, you would have what....................tried to love me back" said ali looking Joey straight in the eye

"I'm not that desperate Joey, not like you are for Charlie, you would settle for anything wih her, well I'm not like that"

Joey was speechless she felt disgusted with herself for hurting Ali like this, Ali didn't even deserve any of it, she had been a rock to Joey whilst they were at sea.

"Ali you know I never set out for any of this to happen and you know Ive never cheated on you, I never would"

Joey really meant what she was saying , she would never have cheated not with Charlie or anyone else, sheknows how it feels to be betrayed and she wouldn't wish that upon her worst enemy.

Ali just stood there sobbing.

"Its my fault I should never have come here with you, this is your home" sobbed Ali

"none of this is your fault Ali, I wanted you to come here with me, its me that should never have come back, I hate myself for what I've done to us, for what I've done to you" said Joey shouldering the blame.

"If anyones to blame its me" continued Joey

Ali felt so alone, she didn't even have the energy to argue with Joey and what was the point, it was obvious she was still in love with her ex.

"Ali , tell me what I can do to make it up to you, whatever it is ill do it" Joey felt really bad she would do anything to ease Ali's hurt.

"I just want to be left alone" replied a deflated Ali

"I'm not leaving you alone, all this is my fault , there's no way I'm leaving you here on your own" answered Joey

"Please Jo ,Ive already called a cab I'm gonna go back to the house is there anywhere you can stay tonight because I need to be on my own I need time to think" pleaded Ali

"I can't just leave you Ali"

"you said you would do anything to make it up to me, and all I'm asking for his some space, just tonight, I can go and get a B&B somwhere if its easier" said Ali

"No-no. ill go,ill stay at Aidens, but promise we can talk properley in the morning yeah" asked Joey, she couldn't argue with Ali, she had to grant her the space she needed

"yeah " replied a downbeat Ali as her cab pulled up

"despite everything I did enoy the time we shared" ali said with a smile before getting in the cab.

Joey stood there for a while thinking, trying to take in everything that had happened it had been a rollercoaster of emotions since she arrived back.

Her mind snapped back to Charlie Oh my god is she really still in love with me, I can't belive she admitted to Angelo. Finding out Charlie was maybe still in love with her changed everything


	11. A waiting Game

_Hope you don't mind but I've cheated a bit with this chapter sorry, Instead of writing another 4 or 5 chapters on Joey turning up at Aiden's, Joey's reaction to Ali leaving and Charlie's reaction to everything that happened at Noah's bar I've just wrote this short chapter which is based three days after the incident at Noah's bar and just gives an insight into what's been happening over the previous 3 days, phew! glad that's out of the way. Thank you all so much for commenting its such a joy to read the comments after spending ages writing so thank you and I hope you all continue to enjoy. x_

_3 days later .............._

It had been a horrible week and Joey couldn't wait to put it all behind her. The week had felt like the longest of her life, it had started so well with her arriving back in the bay on a high convinced she was over Charlie, she had a new girlfriend in tow, things were looking good, she was feeling positive. Charlie was in a new relationship, they had both moved on or so it seemed.

Fast forward a week and here she was stood alone in an empty house, no girlfriend, not feeling so positive and definitley not over Charlie !

It had been three day's since she had arrived home from Aidan's to find a note on the table from Ali saying she was leaving, she didn't say where she was going or how she could be contacted ,Joey wasn't even shocked to find Ali gone, she knew that Ali was bound to leave but she didn't think she would go without saying a word, Ali thought more of herself than to stay in a one sided relationship where her partner was still harbouring feelings for her ex. Things happen for a reason she told herself

Although Joey found herself upset, it wasn't for the reasons it should have been. She hated to admit it but she wasn't upset that they had broken up, but the way that it happened ,she wished she had just been honest with ali . How ironic she thought the whole time she was with Charlie that's all she ever asked from her and she wasn't even able to be honest herself, she was upset that she had let things get this far. She was upset that for the first time ever it had been her to hurt someone.

For three days Joey had pottered about, thinking over thing's , avoiding places she knew she was bound to bump into the usual suspects mainly Charlie instead she spent the last three days with Aiden, They'd had some real heart to hearts c and everything seemed clearer now, It felt so good being able to truely open up to someone she could trust she felt like a weight had been lifted.

Aiden had got a lot off his Chest about Belle's death and in turn she had opened up to him about Charlie.

Joey really sympathised with Aiden she couldn't imagine the unimaginable pain he must have gone through losing Belle, she knew what the heartbreak and hurt was like to lose the love of your life but to actually think for a second you will never ever see that person again well that she couldn't contemplate.

Aiden had convinced Joey that life was too short and you had to grab every oppurtunity, he convinced her it wasn't too late for her and Charlie. He convinced that she couldn't spend the rest of her life wondering what if, what if she had just given Charlie another chance, did she even deserve another chance.

Joey decided she wasn't going to argue or fight with Charlie anymore like Aiden says '_lifes too short' _but there was no way she was going to run after her either, if she really cares then she's going to have to prove it by not worrying what other people thought ,by being honest this time and not hiding her feelings but most of all having the audascity to fight for Joey afterall Aiden's exact words had been :

"If she is still in love with you like Angelo says she is, and she obviously is then she will fight for you Jo, if not then she doesn't deserve you "

That was it, those were all the words she needed to hear, it was up to Charlie to redeem herself now and muster the courage to face Joey and tell her exactly how she felt. Joey made up her mind that if she didn't hear off Charlie by the end of the week then she was going to make a fresh start for herself, far away as possible from summer bay.

*********************

Charlie had spent the last three days throwing herself into her work anything to take her mind off everything that had happened in Noah's Bar. Every day since what happened she had thought of nothing else but Joey, admitting she was still in love with Joey had been like finally admitting it to herself and now she had , she had no idea what she was going to do about it. How much longer could she go on pretending like her problems didn't exist or didn't matter. She felt like after everything that happened that she didn't even deserve to be happy, she definitely didn't deserve Joey she thought.

She hadn't seen or heard from Joey since everything that happened, she took this as a sign that Joey must hate her and want nothing to do with her or she's patched things up with Ali and there making a go of it which was an even worse thought than the first one.

She had thought about going round to Joey's but then she talked herself out of it thinking what if I just make things worse, If Charlie was honest to herself she just wasn't sure if she could handle the rejection.

Ruby had been her usual self seeing everything in black and white and persisted to nag Charlie to go and see Joey, even offering to go and explain to Ali herself that she couldn't stand in the way of true love. Ruby's exact words had been:

"maybe I could talk to Ali, explain that your my sister and I've never seen you like this before over anyone and It would be unfair of her to stand in the way of such a true love as beautiful as yours and Joey's"

"Yeah great idea Rubes, well that's that all sorted then" Charlie had replied sarcastically, she felt like she could kill Ruby sometimes cos quite often she lived in some strange fairytale land where everything had a happy ending.

Charlie decided she would wait and see if she heard of Joey after all she had good as admitted that she was still in love with Joey . In other words Charlie had reverted to being her all to often gutless pathetic self!


	12. Finally realising

_Here is an update a bit earlier than anticipated but I'm not sure when I will get time to write the next chapter so i thought I would post this now. Thank you all for reviewing and I'm glad your still enjoying despite the last few chapters being a bit downbeat and thanks to _**1818 **_for filling me in where the Australian episodes are up to! _

_The next evening at the surf club .............._

Ruby and Annie were stood round the pool table watching Jai and Xavier play pool. Ruby had given them the lowdown on Charlie and Joey but made them all promise they wouldn't say anything.

All of the had been fine with it apart from a slightly disgusted Annie who had immidietley recited to Ruby a paragraph from the bible

Ruby didn't even know what Annie was saying meant but she gathered it probably could be interprated as something along the lines of 'same sex relationships were evil and and anyone that enters into one is bound to burn in hell'..........Annie is such a shrewd sometimes she thought to herself.

"Honestly Annie" said Ruby shaking her head "if two people love each other then I don't see what the problem is"

Xavier nodded at Annie in agreement with Ruby "I agree, if two hot women want to get it on then that's fine by me" he joked

Jai laughed, Annie threw them both a stare

Ruby playfully kicked him in the leg and pretended for a second to she was angry with him.

"I was just saying that maybe it's better this way, same sex relationships are frowned upon in my church that's all" replied Annie sticking by her beliefs

"Is sex before marriage frowned upon in your church" Ruby quipped back sarcastically "because if it is then Geoff better get down there pronto and beg for forgivness"

Both boys had heard what Ruby said and all three of them began to laugh

Annie just frowned at Ruby, Ruby always had the last word and always managed to get one up on her

****************************

Charlie had arrived home from work to an empty house, every day at work had been a stressfull one since the events of a fw nights ago , least Angelo was still on an undercover job in the city so she hadn't had to face him. She went for a bath to wash away the days stresses. Despite everything she was feeling a bit more positive about things

*******************************

_A while later at the surf club ................_

Ruby, Xavier, Annie and Jai were sat around laughing and joking when Ruby spotted Aiden walking in, Aiden went to order a drink.

"Hey guys! " she said as she leapt from her seat " I won't be a second just wanna have a word with Aiden for a minute okay" Ruby said to the others

"Yeah fine" they all said in Unison and continued there conversation.

"Hey Aid"

"Oh Hi Ruby" said Aiden turning around "How's Charlie"? he asked

"oh you know, same old Charlie burying her head in the sand hoping everything will just sort itself out"

Aiden nodded in agreement to ruby's comment, He already knew from Joey that Charlie had a problem facing facts and dealing with things.

"Have you seen anything of Joey" enquired Ruby trying to get as much info out of Aiden as she could

"Its just Charlie really wants to go over there but she doesn't want to make things worse with her and her girlfriend" continued Ruby

"I doubt she could make things worse" said Aiden sightly smirking but not in a bad way

Ruby look puzzled

"What you don't know" Aiden asked he could tell by the look on Ruby's face that she had no idea

"Ruby, Joey doesn't have a girlfriend, well not anymore she doesn't"

Ruby's eyes became wider as she listened to Aiden, she wanted to break out into a celebration but her better judgment convinced her otherwise, so she just remained silent, her eyes doing all the talking.

"Joey stayed at mine the night it all kicked off in the surf club and when she got home in the morning Ali had gone, she's been gone for a couple of days"

Ruby had instantly perked up all though she didn't let it show.

"Orr no, Is Joey ok" she said trying her best to sound sympathetic but really she wanted to do cart wheels, she was overjoyed that Ali was gone.

'Yeeees' she thought to herself. She could picture herself in her head doing a celebratory jig, she shook herself out of those thoughts and continued to listen to Aiden

" I guess she's okay, she's more cut up over Charlie than anything else" exclaimed Aiden

"Over Charlie" said Ruby lowering her brow

"Yeah, its obvious she's still in love with her" Aiden said thinking it was common knowledge

"She is" beamed Ruby ike a cheshire cat

"Yeah" nodded Aiden sincerley

Its a shame because from what I hear off Joey then Charlie probably won't do anything about it" he continued talking to Ruby

"but Joey not going to be the one to say anything because she thinks its about time Charlie realised it for herself"

Ruby smiled ever so slightly and blinked her eyes once , she agreed with everything Aidan was saying.

"Charlie's needs to remember Joey's not the one to blame in all this" he felt the need to defend Joey a little.

"But Joey's Joey and I know she's desperate to hear Charlie say all the right things"

Ruby stood biting her bottom lip in excitment, she couldn't wait to tell Charlie

"Thanks Aid" she shouted bolting out the door

Aiden look puzzled "Thanks for what" but Ruby was already gone.

Sge got outisde and realised she hadn't told her friends where she was going.

Seconds later she popped her head back round the door of the surf club and looked to where her friends were sitting. They had look puzzled when she just ran out.

"I've got to go but i'll explain later ok" she grinned

The threesome sat there with a frown looking confused.

****************************

Charlie was sat on the sofa in a pair of tight leggings and a tight fitting vest top, her hair was scraped into a high ponytail, she had just been sat there most of the night after her bath flicking through channels and had settled on the music channel.

She was feeling much better than she had been for days she was more up beat and sure it wouldn't be long before she ran into Joey.

She yawned, it was only 10.30 but she felt ready for bed, she got up of the couch, stretched and walked towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water to take to bed with her.

She was at the sink when Ruby walked in.

"Hey Rubes" she smiled, Charlie was definitley feeling better about everything.

"Hey Charlz, youll never guess who I've just been speaking too" said Ruby excitdley, like she was refering to the queen or someone.

"No, who?" replied Charlie intrigued

"Aiden" continued Ruby

"Aiden, oh right" said a bemused Charlie, not grasping why Ruby was so excited about the fact she had spoken to Aiden

"And guess who Aiden's been talking too?"

"I dunno Rubes, who as Aiden been talking too?"

"Guess"

"Ruby can we just get to the point" sighed Charlie she was tired and wanted to go to bed

"Joey" ruby screamed "Aiden's been talking to Joey"

Ruby had definitley grabbed Charlie's attention now

Charlie immidietley looked up on the mention of Joey's name

"How is she? " asked Charlie tracing her finger around the rim of the glass

"Yeah she's fine" said Ruby brimming with excitment.

"She's fine" said Charlie lowering her brow , did this mean Joey didn't care she thought to herself

"well no she's not fine, well she sort of is but....." Ruby was rambling she couldn't wait to get to the point.

Charlie walked to the living room, any tiredness she felt before Ruby mentioned Joey had all gone.

Charlie walked over to the couch and sat down, she pushed her hands down along her legs almost bracing herself for what Ruby might say next, the music channel was still playing quietley in the background.

"But she's still in love with you Charlie,Aiden told me" said ruby following her into the living room.

Charlie drew a deep breath and swallowed hard, Ruby definitely had her attention

Ruby placed her hands on top of Charlie's knees excitedley. She didn't even give Charlie chance to respond

"and she's not even really bothered that her girlfriends left because she only cares about you Charlie" Ruby's voice brimming with excitment

Charlie sat stunned, she immidietley looked up at Ruby.

"She's left" asked Charlie just wanting confirmation from Ruby that Ali had really gone

"yeah she just left without a word, she left Joey a note or something ..........a few days ago"

" A few days ago" Charlie sighed she immidietley sensed it was too late and surely she would have heard off Joey by now.

" Charlie youve got to go round tand see her" pleaded Ruby

"But what if she doesn't want to see me?" said Charlie sadly "I mean why hasn't she been in touch, I haven't seen or heard from her since all that stuff at Noah's"

"She will want to see you! You know that" Ruby said taking both her sisters hands in her own

" but Charlie you've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Joey's not the one to blame here" she said shaking her head

" its up to you to put things right Charlz" explained Ruby

Charlie just sat head bowed

"But what if its too late Rubes?" she said looking up at Ruby

"I'm not sure what else I can do" she said with a sense of bewilderment

Ruby's happy expression immidietley changed and she looked at her sister in horror, she felt like shaking some sense into Charlie.

"Isn't it obvious what you've gotta do Charlie" said Ruby shaking her head in total disbelief

"Fight for her Charlie" Ruby snapped

"Tell her what she means to you"

"Because if you don't then you'll lose her forever and you'll only have yourself to blame" Ruby said looking angrily at Charlie

"I don't know if I can" said Charlie affraid of getting hurt

"Oh my god Charlie, what has happened to you ?" said Ruby looking disgusted at he sister

"a few months back you would have done anything to get Joey back and now she's here................your just burying your head in the sand afraid you'll get hurt" said Ruby shaking her head in bitter disappointment

"Don't look at me like that Rubes and It's not like that" said Charlie trying to defend herself.

"Oh save it Charlie, I'm going to bed" said an angry Ruby , she was bitterly disappointed with her elder sister "You know what , with the way you've been acting you don't even deserve a second chance with Joey"

Ruby hadn't meant to be so nasty but she couldn't help herself and it was the truth, If Charlie wasn't prepared to fight for her then she didn't deserve a second chance with Joey.

With that Ruby stormed off to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Charlie threw her head back against the couch and clenched her fists in anger. Ruby was right, everything she said was right. She needed to get a grip and stop being a coward, the way she had been acting lately had been no less than pathetic, she knew she hadn't been herself.

She sat fidgeting with the remote control, just staring down at it, hoping some answers would come, she hadn't even noticed the music channel still playing in the background on the TV, Just for a second the TV caught her attention and she looked up to see Kelly Clarkson's ' A moment like this' playing on the TV.

The TV had caught her attention and she found herself listening to the words, every word echoing how she felt for Joey.

'_What if I told you it was all meant to be_

_Would you belive me, would you agree_

_Its almost that feeling that weve met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now'_

Charlie felt her heart race, she found herself staring at the screen taking in every word, now she really couldn't get Joey out of her head, but it was different this time, this time there was no doubt there !

'_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search for ever _

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe its happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this'_

Charlie was sat upright she wiped a single tear from her face, every line of the song echoed how she felt about Joey. She knew she had never,ever felt like this about anyone before. All her life she had just made do with second best , but she couldn't settle for second best again , not now when Joey had really shown her what _'Being in love'_ truly meant.

'_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but til I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love that we share'_

Charlie didn't even wait for the song to finish, she stood up wiped the tear away from her eye and grabbed her car keys from the table. The song could still be heard softly in th background

'_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this'_

Finally Charlie had realised what she should have done a long time ago !


	13. a moment like this

_Here we are chapter 13 at last, I wasn't planning on updating until next week so this is a bit rushed so I may ammend it over the next few days and seen as funkyshaz57 asked so nicely I felt obliged to update sooner. I hope it's what everyone anticapated it would be, Hope you all enjoy and thanks again for the great comments they really are appreciated and make the effort all worthwhile x_

Joey had almost fallen asleep on the sofa when she heard someone hammering at her door.

She sat there for a few seconds wndering who it coul be at that time of night, she never had visitors, she felt scared the first thing that popped to her head was Robbo, no it couldn't be him, he's behind bars she told herself.

The knocks continued, louder this time.

"Joey............I'ts me Charlie"

Joey let out a bsigh of relief, thankgod it wasn't Robbo.

Her thoughts immidietley turned to the way she was dressed,

'oh no" she thought to herself

'I can't belive I've got to answer the door looking like this'

she was wearing an oversized grey hoody and a pair of scruffy black check pyjama bottoms. She fidgeted with her clothes and hair quickly trying to make the best of herself.

Charlie felt like she had been knocking for ages, surely Joey must have heard her knocking.

"Jo, please...............I need to talk to you" pleaded Charlie

Joey snapped out of herself.

"Okay, okay I'm coming"

Charlie didn't know what to think, she had no idea what she was going to say, the adrenalin was pumping round her body and her heart was beating as if it where about to burst. The few seconds Joey took to answer the door seemd like a lifetime.

Joey tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and opened the door ,she looked at Charlie and raised her eyebrows.

Charlie didn't wait to be invited in, she walked straight in past joey with her fists clenched down by her side nervously, Charlie turned around and waited for Joey to close the door.

"Charlie , what are you doing here?" Joey said puzzled

"do you know what time it is" asked Joey, implying it was quite late.

"I needed to see you" said Charlie shrugging her shoulders

"Well couldn't it wait till morning?" enquired Joey

"no " replied Charlie sternley

"I've wasted way too much time already" said Charlie with a voice of determination.

Charlie was determined to get everything off her chest she hadn't even thought about what she would say when she got there.

Joey just shook her head then her thoughts turned back to the way she was dressed.

"Oh my god I can't belive you've seen me in this state," said Joey looking down to what she was wearing. "you could have at least let me know you were coming" she said trying to sound a bit angry

"You look fine" said Charlie flashing her the tinyest of smiles, she was in such a rush to tell Joey exactly how she felt she didn't want nothing to get in the way of it.

Joey smiled to herself briefley, Charlie saying she looked fine felt like a huge compliment just because it was coming from her.

"Joey listen" she paused "I'm sorry okay , I'm sorry for everything"

" I've been such a coward trying to hide from my feelings, that I lost sight of what was real" Charlie said looking down fidgeting with her watch strap."

Joey was looking down at Charlies hand's fidgeting.

"Joey" Charlie blinked, she moved closer to where Joey was standing "I'm going to cut to the chase here"

Charlie felt a lump in her throat she swallowed hard and drew a deep breath in. She chewed the corner of her lip then looked up to Joey.

She wiped a single tear away from her eye.

She took both Joey's hands in her own

"I think..............." she paused and drew another deep breath "I know.........." she said

She looked down for a split second then looked back up straight into Joey's eyes

Joey braced herself

"I'm still in love with you" Charlie paused for a second before looking back up to Joey, she shook her head "I never stopped loving you Jo" Charlie said her voice tinged with sadness.

She breathed in her tears.

Joey inhaled andthe biggest of smiles crept on her face, she bit her bottom lip still smiling

"And I don't blame you if you don't want anything to do with me...........I wouldn't want anything to do with me" she shook her head whilst looking down at her feet

but I know if I don't tell you now then I'll regret it forever" Charlies words where heartfelt

" I guess I've just been affraid of what I'm feeling, affraid of getting hurt" she said trying to explain

she let go of Joey's hands so she could wipe away the few stray tears that were falling

Charlie hung her head and just looked down and fidgeted with her fingers .

"But Joey, I'm not affraid anymore" she said looking up and breathing in a huge smile at Joey

Charlie's eyes suddenly looked full of life and the smile on her face was so genuine it made Joey's heart skip a beat, it reminded Joey of all the reasons she fell in love with her in the first place

Joey looked down at Charlie's hands and with her free hand she took hold of charlie's and weaved her fingers through them.

There fingers locked tight and they both shut there eyes for a second and took a deep breath, finally they felt what it felt like to be close to each other again and nothing else mattered.

Charlie stroked Joey's fingers and looked up at Joey who was smiling the sweetest smile the kind that made your heart melt.

Joey was lost in thought there was so many things she admired and found attractive about Charlie

"I Love you too Charlie" she whispered

Charlie smiled at her with huge relief, she wasn't sure if she would ever here those words again after the was she had stuffed up

She blinked and gave Charlie a nose crinkling smile, Charlie had always found this so cute, in the past when Joey wanted her own way then she would always flash Charlie that same cheeky smile and Charlie would nearly always give in.

Charlie stood half smiling at Joey but before her face turned more serious,Charlie's nerves had kicked in she moved closer to Joey and placed her arms tightly around Joey's waist.

"I don't wanna waste anymore time " she said shaking her head and looking Joey straight in the eye

Charlie leaned in slowly and brushed Joey's lips with her own ever so gently when Joey responded Charlie shut her eyes and enjoyed the moment

Joey's whole body tingled, whatever Charlie had done in the past didn't matter now.

Both women pulled away slowly, Charlie was about to say something when Joey lifter her hand to stroke Charlie's cheek.

Joey's hands were half covered by the sleeves of the oversized hoody she was wearing

"Charlie I don't want you to say anything" she smiled softly as she tucked a piece of hair behind Charlies ear .

Joey could tell by Charlie's face that she wanted to keep apologising but she didn't want nothing to come between them, not tonight, they had waited far too long already.

"Will you stay with me tonight..........please !" asked Joey looking smitten again

Chalie knew exactly what Joey meant.

"are you sure you want me to" Charlie said sincerley "there's no rush Jo"

Joey smiled sweetley and nodded.

Joey returned Charlies soft kiss,took her hand and led Charlie upstairs to the bedroom.

They stood at the end of the bed both looking into each others eyes and smiling, Charlies could feel her chest rising with each breath she took, she felt excited but nervous at he same time. Joey had never felt as safe and appreciated as she did now and she couldn't belive how beautiful Charlie was.

"are you sure this is what you want Jo, because we can wait" asked Charlie softly

Joey didn't need to answer the blink of her eyes said it all

Charlie took both Joeys hands and drew her closer, she kissed her gently before tracing her hands down to the bottom of Joey's hoody.

Charlie slowly lifted Joey's hoody up whilst all the time showering Joey with soft kisses. Joey outstretched her arms and Charlie momentarily stopped kissing her soshe could pull the jumper from over Joey's head.

Charlie looked down at Joey's beautiful body and wandered how she had ever let her get away.

She pulle Joey in by the waist again and kissed her softly on the mouth then traced her kisses all the way down Joey's neck, Joey could only shut her eyes an breath in deeply at the sensations she was feeling, Charlie was doing all the work and she loved it.

Charlie ran her hands up along Joey's spine and undid herr bra, she gently removed the straps and allowed it to fall from her shoulders.

Joey smiled at Charlie with approvment

Charlie gently manouvered Joey so that her back was to the bed, Charlie placed one arm behind Joey's back to support her as they gently fell to the bed she used her other hand to stroke Joey's face as she kissed her.

Joey used her legs and arms to push herself further up the bed.

Charlie climbed on to the bed and slowly pulled away the pyjama trousers Joey was wearing, once they were off she threw them to the side of the bed.

She crawled between Joey's legs nd flashed her a smile before kissing her. Charlie couldn't belive the sensation she felt each time her tongue entered Joey's mouth and she recipiated .

Charlie leaned out of the kiss and sat up on her knees, she crossed both her hands down across her waist and lifted off the tight vest she had been wearing.

Joey's eyes widened with sheer delight when she realised Charlie hadn't been wearing a bra

Joey jokingly nodded in the direction of Charlie's black leggings asif to say 'and those too'

Charlie tucked her hands into the side of her leggings and wriggled her body out of them.

She leaned over Joey and kissed her passionatley whilst pushing her hand up Joey's side

Joey wrapped her legs tightly around Charlies waist, she couldn't belive the warmth she felt from having Charlie's skin so close to her's

Charlie kissed Joey's bottom lip and traced her fingers down Joey's breast bone she followed her fingers with gentle kisses.

Joey took out the bobble from Charlies hair and ran her fingers through it, she found herself shutting her eyes trying to control her urges, she didn't want it to end when it had only just begun.

Charlie manouvered lower down the bed she placed her left hand on Joey's thigh and the other hand she lay flat on Joey's stomach she kissed Joey's stomach and used her tongue to trace around Joey's belly button.

Joey could feel herself getting more and more excited and she was powerless to stop it.

Charlie ran her left hand up to Joey's breast and cupped them , she weaved her fingers over Joey's erect nipple and slowly slipped her other hand down inside Joey's underwear, she looked up to joey for approvment and Joey swallowed and smiled.

Charlie kissed Joey hard on the mouth and allowed her fingers to dip in and out of Joey.

Charlie had never felt so much fulfillment from sex as she was then.

Joey could feel her whole body twitching she had no control over it, her heart was pounding ,

Charlie could feel Joey's body tightning so she upped the pace a little.

Oh my god joey could hear herself screaming inside her head, she put one hand behind Charlie's neck and kissed her hard, anything to prevent her from letting out an almighty scream.

She took a section of sheet in her other hand and gripped it tightley. Charlie dipped her fingers in and out of Joey a little faster until she felt Joey's whold body jerk.

Joey gasped in and shut her eyes, she lay there open mouthed a feeling of euphoria swept over her whole body, her whole body tingled and her head felt fuzzy, that was the best and most meaningfull sex she had ever had.

Charlie took her hand out slowly and looked to Joey with a smile on her face, Charlie's smile was infectious.

"You okay" she whispered smiling at Joey.

Joey blushed, it was a bit too late to be acting all coy now she thought to herself.

Joey's breathing hadn't even gone back to normal yet

"okay" she said repeating wat Charlie had said "that would be an understatment."

Charlie giggled at her she loved that innosense Joey had about her.

"My turn now" Charlie winked

Joey looked at her open mouthed, there was no way she would be able to do anything now not after the climax she had just reached.

"Just kidding " Charlie said smirking at her

Charlie leaned down and gave Joey the softest of kisses on the lips it felt so nice to have forgotten all about there troubles, even if it was just for tonight i was worth it.

Charlie threw her head back on the bed and blew out a big breath of air ,they both let out a huge laugh , they were laughing at the fact Charlie was done in.

Joey moved onto her side, wrapped her arms around Charlie and rested her head on Charlie's breast.

Charlie leaned her head into Joey's and kissed her sideways on the forehead, her kissed turned to the biggest of smiles.

Joey shut her eyes when she felt Charlie's kiss, there was nowhere else on earth she would rather be.

"Charlie" said Joey tilting her head to look at Charlie.

"Yeah" asked Charlie

"I love you" said Joey ever so softly

Charlie smiled and blinked her eyes, she paused for a second

"I love you too" and she meant every word


	14. a morning as good as the night before

_The morning after ..................._

Joey was the first to wake up, she stretched out her arms and let out a little yawn before looking to the side of her where Charlie lay fast asleep.

Joey couldn't help but smile to herself when she looked at Charlie lying there , her body perfectly toned, her skin naturally sun kissed, her lips oh my god her lips 'I could kiss them lips for the rest of my life and never get bored' she thought to herself.

Even afterall that Charlie had done to her she couldn't help but think that she was the lucky one especially after looking at Charlie innocently sleeping and thinking how beautiful she looked

"You are so perfect" she whispered softly kissing Charlie's bare shoulder.

"your not so bad yourself" replied Charlie turning over and greeting Joey with a cute grin.

Joey blushed when she realised Charlie was awake she hadn' meant for her to hear her

"now have you finished perving" she said grabbing and tickling Joey on the waist.

Joey laughed as charlie continued to tickle her, when Charlie stopped, Joey just gazed nto charlie's eyes like she was lost in them, sheplaced her fingers on charlies face and brushed away a strand of hair.

"You are though" Joey said staring at Charlie lovingly "perfect I mean"

Charlie smiled softly back at Joey, she loved that Joey had such a beautiful nature , Joey's innocense was one of the things that majorly attracted her, she liked that Joey was so kind and gentle. she wandered how she had ever allowed herself to hurt her so badly, she couldn't belive after everything how Joey could just be willing to forgiveand forget just like that.

Charlie felt a pang of guilt cut across her thoughts. She turned on her back and looked to the ceiling.

"I'm far from perfect" she said looking up at an empty ceiling and shaking her head .

"Everything I've put you through..........."she continued , her voice tinged with remorse

"Charlie" Joey said cutting across her

"Please ............can we just forget everything else thats happened, and just concentrate on the here and now's, Isn't it enough that I'm willing to forgive and forget" she said strokin charlie's arm

Charlie turned on her side to face Joey.

"I just feel like you should really hate me Jo"

"Yeah well your out of luck, because I don't hate you, I can't and belive me I've tried" Joey laughed .

"You know why I can't hate you " asked Joey " because I love you too much Charlie"

"I never thought I would meet someone who could make my mind race and my heart pound, but you do Charlie and I've never had that with anyone else" continued Joey looking deep into Charlie's eyes

"so I just wanna draw a line under everything else that's happened and concentrate on us" said Joey softly.

Charlie just gazed at Joey lovingly, she had never before felt so loved, and the intimacy they shared again last night was more than just sex, she felt such a connection to Joey ,one she couldn't describe

"and beside's how could I hate you after last night's performance" joey laughed

Charlie blushed, she definitley was never that forward usually.

Charlie looked at Joey more seriously.

"Seriously though Jo, I've never felt like this about anyone before and I'm just scared ill ruin things between us again" shrugged Charlie

"and I can't lose you, not again........"

Joey placed a finger on Charlie's lips to stop her talking and leaned in for a kiss, Charlie captured Joey's kiss in her mouth and it chased all her fears away.

"Everytime I kiss you Charlie it feels like the most amazing thing ever and I know your not going to stuff things up this time" said Joey assuring Charlie.

"I'm going to spend everyday making it up to you Jo" Charlie said tracing her finger down Joey's bare chest.

"Lying here with you its like nothing else matters and I feel like the luckiest person alive that youve given us a second chance" said Chalie sincerley

A look of sheer joy crept up on Joey's face and she couldn't stop grinning, hearing Charlie say stuff like that made her heart melt, she hung on charlie's every word.

Joey leaned in and kissed Charlie again softly.

The excitment the pair felt each time their skin touched was unexplainable, they soon found themselves in a long embrace.

Charlie coudn't help herself she grabbed Joey tightly around her waist and pulled her in deeper, the kiss quickly turned more intimate.

Joey couldn't belive the thrill she felt when charlie lips parted to allow her tongue in, they kissed passionatley but softly for ages, Joey couldn't help but let her hands roam over Charlie's beautiful frame, Charlie took her hand of Joey's waist and moved it up the inside of Joey's thigh, gently caressing her over her underwear, Joey let out a satisfied groan, everytime Charlie put her hands on her she felt unimaginable thrills. Charlie continued to tease Joey with her fingers tracing them up and down outside of Joey's underwear Charlie kissed joey harder and continued tocaress her , she could feel Joey's hands all over her body and it just made her want her more.

Joey let her hands move over charlie's breasts gently and then broke off from her kissing , she worked her lips down to where her hand had been an took Charlie's nipple in her mouth, Charlie gasped silently.

Joey quickly glanced to see if Charlie was enjoying it, Charlie's open mouth and closed eyes said it all.

Joey gently nudged Charlie onto her back and climbed on top, she teasingly kissed charlie and pulled away she did this several times, Charlie grinned back at her and pulled her in for a hard kiss.

Joey traced her right han over charlie breast and down over her torso until she came to charlies underwear, she gently stroked her before moving aside the material of charlies underwear to allow her fingers to explore she was determined she was going to repay Charlie for the thrill she had provided her with last night.

Charlie's eyes widened and she gasped when she felt Joey's fingers on her most sensitive part, Joey could feel her own excitment heighten just frm the obvious satisfaction Charlie was getting. Joey kept up a steady rythym for a while until she felt Charlies body tighten, she leaned down and kissed Charlie hard on the mouth all the time her fingers were still dipping in and out of her, Charlie let out a gasp and shut her eyes, Joey felt Charlie orgasm and slipped her fingers slowly out and continued to kiss Charlie, they allowed the kiss to become softer.

Charlie let out a satisfied sigh, Joey kissed her again.

Charlie pulled out of the kiss and just gazed into Joey's eyes, Joey smiled softly back.

Charlie bit her lip smiling, she felt a little embarassed that she had lost all her inabitions like that as she was normally the one in the driving seat.

Charlie swollowed hard "Wow well that was..........." she couldn't find the words

"good" Joey replied finishing Charlie's sentence.

"Yeah ........good" Chalie laughed

"Well I couldn't ley you go without returning the favour" Joey said cheekily reffering to last night.

Charlie put her hand up to her face and just shook her head slightly embarassed.

"It's a bit too late to start acting all embarassed now Constable Buckton" Joey teased

"Cheeky" replied Charlie playfully tickling Joey

"don't start that again, you know were the tickling led to last time and I've no energy left" said Joey gently manouvering herself to snuggle in Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie giggled and nuzzled against Joey's hair.

Both women just lay there all wrapped up in each others embrace

_A while later.........._

"oh my god is that the time " Charlie sighed looking at her watch, it was 11.30am and Charlie hadn't even been home from the night before that plus the fact she hadn't told anyone where she was going.

"Joey, Jo" she said trying to wake Joey from her slumber.

Charlie nudged her gently and slid her arm from under Joey's head.

Joey turned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Jo I really have to go its a 11.30 and I'm supposed to be in work by 1" Charlie said panicking.

"well can't you call in sick or something" asked Joey sweetly

Charlie jamp out of bed and started searching around for her clothes that were scattered in every direction

"no I can't not when I'm supposed to be there in a hour and a half" she said pulling on her clothes frantically

"well can't you go straight from here, please !!! that way I could have you for another hour or so" pleaded Joey

"really , as much as I'd love to I can't and besides I havn't got my uniform with me, unless youd rather I go to work naked " Charlie said sarcastically.

"Charlie as much as I love seeing you naked, I think that pleasure should b for my eyes only, don't you" Joey joked

Charlie laughed "seriously though I have really got to go, I need to get showerd and changed, I'm never going to make it on time" she said whilst searching for her vest.

Joey sat up in the bed and pulled up the covers so that they were hiding her bare chest.

"You could shower here" offered Joey with a glint in her eye

"I don't think thats a good idea somehow" Charlie said raising her brow and smiling

Charlie pulled on her vest and leaned down to kiss Joey softly.

"have you really got to go" sighed Joey

"Yes" charlie nodded "but ill call you later on my break" she said kissing her again

"Urm I suppose now would be a good time to give you my number then"

Both girls laughed after everything that had happened between them Charlie didn't even have Joey's new number.

Joey reached over to her bedside drawer and fished around for a bit of paper and pen, she scribbled her number down and handed it to charlie, when Charlie went to take the piece of paer Joey pulled her down for another kiss.

"Please Jo your not making this any easier" pleaded Charlie knowing she was already going to be late.

"Okay you win, ill let you go but will I see you later" asked Joey

"ill call you on my break" charlie said blowing her a kisss

When Charlie got to the bedroom door she turned around to speak to Joey

"Jo do you mind if we don't tell anyone else just yet"

Joey's face looked crest fallen

"But........."

"just til I've had a chance to get my head round everything okay, I promise, then we can tell the whole world" Charlie explained

"oh.....okay" joey reluctantly agreed "but then we tell everyone" asked Joey

Charlie smiled and nodded at Joey before making her way out of the door.

Joey was a bit downbeat that Charlie sai she didn't want to tell anyone, mind you it was only last night they had got back together so Charlie probably just wanted to let it sink in before she broadcasted it.

Joey threw her self back on the bed and Just lay there smiling widely to herself, she felt really pleased to herself, everything seemed perfect.


	15. Niggling doubts

_This is my first update for about a week I'm not sure abou this chapter as it was just a bit of gap filler really because I'm a bit short on ideas and not sure which direction to take the story, I get frustrated because I can't find the right words to describe certain parts so I just have to write what I can, but I do hope your still enjoying and thanks very much for the comments anyone who's written a fanfic will know how great it is to receive feedback and it really has spurred me on to want to write more so thank you all so much again. Laclex xx_

_Oh and also it's not letting me upload anymore chapters as it says ive reached my maximum of 15 and I need to convert my documents to chapters or something but I havn't a clue how to do this so any help would be much appreciated thanks_

Charlie was at the station, she had been home showered and changed and managed to arrive at work 30 minutes late, she was thankfull Ruby hadn't been home otherwise it would have been more like 2 hours late, she would have demanded to know everything.

Charlie was sat at her desk, going through some paper work , she had been sat there grinning to herself for the last hour or so. She couldn't help but grin, she hadn't felt this happy for ages well since the last time her and Joey were together!

She took out her phone from her pocket and the piece of paper Joey had scribbled her number on, she looked down at the piece of paper and laughed when she remembered what Joey had said this morning '_Urm I suppose now would be a good time to give you my number then'._

' Hey, missing you, cnt wait 2 see u, luv C x x ' Charlie texted on her phone ,she looked at the text again and added a bit more

'oh and by the way, just 4 u 2 know I'm knackered and my mind's not on the job......youve a lot to answer for Miss Collins x ' she smiled when she read the text back to herself before pressing send.

* * *

Joey was pottering around the garden trying to find something to do, it had only been a few hours since Charlie left but already it felt like ages. She felt like she was on cloud nine and she couldn't wait to see Charlie again, the butterfly's she felt in her stomach everytime she thought of Charlie were unreal.

The moment Charlie was out of view this morning she had got up switched the radio on and started dancing around her bedroom punching thin air and shouting Yes to herself, she was unbelivably happy, she hadn't felt this alive for ages!

After about 5 minutes of dancing she threw herself down on the bed ' jesus joey get a grip or your gonna have a heart attack' she said to herself giggling, so she decided she would go and find something to do in the garden, anything to make the day go quicker.

'_Bleep,Bleep'_

It was a text message on her phone, Joey reached into the pockets of her combats and grabbed her phone, Joey's face instantly lit up when she saw it was from Charlie, she took the phone and pressed it against her hert whilst breathing in a huge smile. She wandered for a second what she could write back.

' _Miss you 2, its already been way 2 long, can't wait to give you loads of 'x' ,_

'_oh and by the way Constable Buckton'_ she texted mimicing what Charlie had said

'_you only have yourself to blame for lack of sleep, I was just returning the favour this morning he he xx luv always J xx_

Joey sent the message and slipped the phone back in her pocket, she smiled pleased with herself.

* * *

Charlie was at the front desk talking to Watson when her phone bleeped, she cut off from talking to Watson to look at her phone.

Watson instantly spotted the huge smirk that crept up on Charlie's face upon reading the text.

"Oh yeah and who's that textin you" enquired Watson smirking

Charlie didn't answer.

"cos whoever it is as got you grinning like a cheshire cat" teased watson

Charlie grinned back.

"your back with Angelo aren't you, I knew it" said watson convinced she had got it right

Charlie frowned and shook her head

"that's why youve been walking round with that goofy smile on your face all afternoon" continued Watson not giving Charlie any let up.

"I'm not back with Angelo okay" said Charlie akwardly not wanting to give too much away even though her and watson had become quite close.

"don't deny it, I can tell by the look in your eye there's something your not telling me" Watson said so loudly that all the other officers on duty turned to look at her and Charlie.

Charlie was mortified, everyone was listening to them.

Charlie sighed "okay fine , ill tell you, just keep your voice down" she continued to Watson

Watson nodded in agreement.

"Its Joey" Charlie said with such seriousness

"Joey............. right- should I know what your on about" asked watson shaking her head, she didn't immidietley catch on what Charlie was saying.

Charlie shook her head and raised her eyebrow she thought she was going to have to spell it out to her.

"Watson.......how many joey's do we know" said Charlie

"Joey...urm uh" replied Watson still trying to figure out who

"Oh -my -god" screamed watson realising

"Joey-Joey collins" she shouted,she let out a huge gasp and put her hand toher mouth in shock.

Charlie put her finger to her own mouth gesturing for Watson to keep it quiet, she grabbed her arm hurridley and took her to the side.

"Oh my god watson could you say it any louder" asked a mortified Charlie sarcastically.

"Sorry Boss, I'm just shocked, I thought you two were over a long time ago" Watson shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah well.............we got back together last night" said Charlie defiantley

"that's why you were late to work, you dark horse Constable Buckton" laughed Watson

Charlie whinced at the fact watson had a good idea what she had been up to, she could feel her face burning up, she was normally so proffesional when it came to work and yet she had turned up late this afternoon because she had been having sex...........with a woman!.

"ha ha" laughed watson "you go girl"

Charlie's embarassment hightened

"seriously though I always thought you and Joey were made for each other" Watson said sincerely

"Thanks" Charlie smiled and nodded trying to shake the embarassment

"Right well I'm sure youve got work to be getting on with" she said snapping back into Senior Constable mode " and if we could keep this between ourselves for the meantime" said Charlie trying to act all coy,secretley she was elated, it felt good to tell someone.

"sure thing, your secrets safe with me boss "smiled Watson still smirking "and yano if you need to leave the station early to go out on patrol for anything then I could always cover for you" she said winking.

Charlie grimaced she couldn't belive one of her officers was hinting for her to go and see Joey.

"that won't be neccessary Thanks" replied Charlie sternley, secretley she couldn't wait for her shift to finish so that she could go and see Joey.

_An hour later......_

"I'm gonna go grab sumin to eat from the diner, you want anything? Charlie asked Watson

Watson shook her head and smirked.

"no im fine, you go get sumin to eat" she said sarcastically implying that she didn't think thats what Charlie was really popping out for.

Charlie just snorted

"ok well I won't be long, call me if you need me"

* * *

Joey was sat outside the diner with Aiden, she felt like the day had been dragging at home so she called him to ask if he fancied doing something just to pass a couple of hours.

Joey had remembered what Charlie had said about keeping quiet, but she couldn't help herself but tell Aiden as soon as she seen him, afterall she knew she could trust him and he was her closest friend. She told him everything well bar the intimate side. She made him swear he wouldn't tell a soul.

"I'm really happy for you Jo" Aiden said sincerley

"Thanks Aide" beamed Joey

"But why the big secret" he shrugged

"Urm I dunno, I guess its cos everythings happened so fast, Charlie just needs time to process things, I mean it was only last night we..........." joey blushed she knew exactly what happened last night

"you got back together" laughed Aiden finishing her sentence

Joey blushed a little more and giggled "Yeah, that's what I was about to say"

"Yeah right" laughed Aiden

"serious though Jo, I don't understand why Charlie wants you to keep it secret, I mean its not like people round here don't know about the two of you being together before so what's the difference now "

"I dunno, you know what Charlie's like, her mind works different to everyone else's" said Joey trying to defend Charlie's descision

"But I mean its not as if her work have a problem with it either cos they already gave her there blessing last time" continued Aiden

Joey frowned and shrugged her shoulders, what Aiden was saying made sense and it hit a nerve. Why didn't Charlie want anyone to know she thought to herself.

Aiden noticed the change in Joey's mood so he tried to comfort her

"hey Jo ,cheer up, I'm not trying to put a dampner on things" he said putting a comforting arm around her shoulder

"I'm just looking out for you that's all" he continued sympathetically

"I know Aide and I appreciate it" she replied tapping his hand that was hungover her shoulder "what your saying is the truth though, why doesn't charlie want anyone to know about us"

"Hey Jo, I didn't mean for you to start thinking like that, that wasn't my intention and I mean Charlie's probably got her reason's...........right?" he said trying to reassure Joey

"Just talk to her, put your mind at rest, im sure she has a good reason" he continued, tryingg to reassure Joey

Joey's mood changed dramatically she couldn't help but wonder why Charlie didn't want anyone to know, 'I hope this isn't history repeating itself' she thought to herself

She hated herself for allowing these little doubts to creep into her head and they were only there because everything Charlie had done in the past.

* * *

Charlie pulled up outside the diner in her patrol car, she got out and locked the doors, she looked over to the bench and saw Aiden sat there with Joey, Aiden glanced over and caught her eye. Thinking Aiden didn't know she tried to walk over and just act casual, acting casual was easy compared to trying to hide the grin she had on her face from seeing Joey .

"Hey..........you guys ok" asked Charlie smiling and looking down at the pair who were both seated on the bench

"yeah fine" said Joey giving Charlie a scathing look

Charlielooked at her inquisativeley, as if to say what was that look for?

"hey you guys I'm gonna go grab a juice" said Aiden trying to excuse himself he could sense the way Joey was acting with Charlie

"you guys want anything" he asked

"no were fine" said Charlie not taking her gaze off Joey

Aiden disapeared into the diner.

"Joey what is it? Whats up?" asked Charlie looking around her

Joey spotted charlie looking all round them in the corner of her eye.

"what, you scared someone will see us" Joey asked abrubtly

"No" said Charlie shocked "why would I be" he asked confused.

"Well we don't want anyone finding out about your dirty little secret do we?" said Joey with a scowl

"what ?" charlie was dumbfounded she had no idea where this was coming from

"Dirty little secret !! why would you even think that?" asked Charlie shocked

"Jo, have I done something wrong, because when I left this morning, everything was fine" she asked

" well more than fine actually " she said sgrinning slightly

Joey sat there with a scalding look on her face that hadn't gone unnoticed by Charlie.

"Tell me what's bothering you........please" charlie pleaded

Joey looked away then back to Charlie.

"Please Jo, how can I put things right if I don't know what Ive done wrong?" pleaded Charlie

"well I mean, we had the most amazing night and then this morning you ask me not to tell anyone, what am I suppose to think Charlie" she asked looking into charlie's eyes.

"I wan't to belive youve changed but I just can't understand why you don't want anyone to tell anyone about us" she asked searching Charlies eyes for answers

"yeah I didn't mean I didn't want to tell anyone ever I just meant not yet thats all" said Charlie cutting across her.

"but i don't see the problem Charlie, so what if people know about us" remarked Joey

"you know what id be proud to say you were my girlfriend and that we were back together" said Joey defiantley.

"Yeah and so would I " said Charlie

Joey just rolled her eyes at her .

"What you don't belive me" asked Charlie

"no I don't belive you Charlie" said Joey with more conviction than she had intended

Charlie shook her head in disbelief.

"why are you shaking your head at me Charlie" Joey snapped

"Jo can we talk about this in the car please" said Charlie getting up

"what so nobody can see us " said Joey under her breath following charlie to the car

Charlie didn't hear Joey's comment and continued to walk

When they were both sat in the car it dawned on Charlie that she couldn't blame Joey for thinking that she had no good reason for wanting to keep them secret.

Joey looked at Charlie an sighed

"please don't be like this Jo,just let me explain" asked Charlie placing her hand on Joey's leg.

"l only didn't want people to find out because I wanted to do things properley this time Jo" she explained

"I want to tell Dad and Morag first" Charlie said sweetley

"You do" said a shocked Joey her eyes lighting up, she was so pleased it was such a turn around, last time they were together Charlie had problems accepting it herself let alone telling anyone , Ruby and Leah had only found out about them by mistake

"Yeah" said Charlie nodding

She cupped Joey's face lovingly with her hand s

"I wanted to tell them that I'm madly in love with the most beautiful, generous and sweetest person I've ever met in my entire life" said Charlie smiling

Joey bit her lip in sheer joy,

"not forgetting drop dead sexy and hot in bed" Charlie joked

Joey blushed "you better not tell them that part" she joked

"and that's why I've asked them to come and stay for the weekend, so I can........I mean so we can tell them about us" said Charlie speaking with such sincerity

Joey's heart skipped a beat Charlie was being nothing but sincere, she suddenly felt wracked with guilt that she had thought anything otherwise

"I'm sorry Charlie" said Joey, deeply regretteting doubting Charlie

"its fine, you don't have to appologise and anyway after everything I've done in the past I don't blame you for immidietley thinking the worse"

"no its not fine, I shouldn't keep letting whats happened in the past cloud my judgment now and I'm really sorry" said Joey her words filled with remorse.

"Hey its fine" said charlie wiping away a stray strand of hair that had fallen on to Joey's face.

"now can I please get a kiss before I have to go back to work" asked charlie smiling .

"its a shame you have to go back to work cos maybe i could have stretched to more than just a kiss" said Joey teasingly.

"Oh is that right" smiled Charlie leaning her face intowards Joeyto plant a kiss on her lips

Joey turned so that the kiss only caught her on her cheek and not on her lips as charlie had intended, she loved teasing her.

Charlie threw Joey a pretend angry look.

"no time for that I'm affraid, you have to go back to work Constable Buckton" Joey said with a cheeky smirk

"Well I could just put you under arrest and order you to kiss me " Charlie said raising her eye brows

"mmm now that does sound good" joey said biting her lip ever so slightly and giving Charlie the eye.

That look from Joey drove Charlie wild, she hated that she had to go back to work.

"You are a tease Joey Collins" said Charlie shaking her head

"Suppose you could give me a ride home" she said placing her hand on Charlie's thigh.

Charlie breathed in a smile, she so wished she didn't have to work, she looked down at Joey's hand resting on her thigh and wished that they were a million miles away somwhere all alone.

She leaned across Joey, Joey's lips parted awaiting a kiss, her and Charlie's face were almost touching and she could feel Charlie's breath on her skin, it drove her wild.

"Oh no time for that I'm affraid" charlie said mimicing what Joey had teasingly told her seconds earlier

"I have to work" she said with a hint of sarcasim,she reached Joey's seatbelt and pulled it across her chest before clicking it in and smirking at Joey.

Joey shook her head jokingly to show her discontent

Charlie started the car and pulled away both of them forgetting about poor Aiden who was now stood outside the diner wandering where Joey had gone.

Aiden lowered is eyebrows wandering where Joey had gone, he shrugged and walked back in the diner

_A short while later they pulled up outside Joey's house...._

"How's that for service" asked Charlie pulling up right beside Joey's gate.

"I'm not sure what the neighbours will think seeing me brought home in a police car" joked Joey

"Well I could tell them youve been a naughty girl so I had to bring you home" smiled Charlie ever so cutely.

"or you could come inside and I could show you how naughty I can be"Joey said pouting sexily at Charlie

Charlie bit her lip as she stared at Joey, she so wanted to just kiss her and take her inside the house, it wasn't even just about the sex, just being in Joey's embrace , and the sense of warmth and love she felt from being close to Joey was so over wellming she couldn't explain it.

"Mmm" said Charlie biting her lip and breathing in.

"I think you may have convinced me" she giggled

Joey grabbed the collars of Charlies police uniform and pulled her in for a soft lingering kiss. They both shut there eyes and enjoyed there kiss and being in each others embrace. Charlie reached her hand up to stroke Joey's cheek, they carried on kissing each other soft but passionatley when Charlie's radio beeped and Watson's voice came over the radio

"Senior Constable can you get over to number seven West Drive there's been a minor domestic and there are no other available units"

Both girls broke off from the kiss and Charlie sighed heavily in frustration.

"Great" Charlie said sarcastically

"nice timing Watson" she muttered under her breath, she was enjoying her kiss with Joey so much so that for a few second she forgot she was on duty.

Joey giggled at the look of frustration on Charlie's face, she looked like a spoilt child who had just been told she couldn't have what she wanted.

"Hello Constable............are you receiving" came Watsons voice loudly again.

Joey was still giggling at Charlie shaking her head in frustration at Watson.

"Don't you think you better get that" Joey said nodding in the direction of the radio

Charlie sighed heavily again

"Yes Watson, Constable Buckton here, I'm on my way now" said Charlie frowning, she wouldn't mind so much but she knew the address and the husband and wife that lived there would argue every other week and call the cops out only to have made up by the time she or one of the other officers arrived there, but she was duty bound so she had to follow it up.

Joey laughed at the look on Charlie's face.

"What " Charlie asked confuused to Why Joey was grinning at her.

"Nothing-it's just that you look so sexy when your angry" said Joey giggling

"Yeah right " said Charlie sticking her tongue out

"I can't beleive Ive got to go to some stupid domestic and Ive been to the same address about 30 tims before, I should arrest hem for wasting police time" she huffed

"Oh cheer up babe"Joey said flashing Charlie a cute smile "we will just have to wait that's all"

"Yeah I suppose,Well I better get going , before Watson comes over the radio sounding like a fog horn again" said Charlie half laughing, shcauught cute grinthat Joey was sporting and immidietley she cheerred up.

"I'll call you when Ive finishedwork and if its not too late maybe we could do something, thats if you want to" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I do want to" Joey said grinning like an excited kid

They both looked at each other and smiled before leaning in for one soft kiss goodbye.

"Well I better let you go" said Joey breaking of from the kiss

Charlie smiled and nodded.

Charlie watched Joey walk away from the car, she culdn't belive how happy Joey made her feel.

"Hey Jo" she called after Joey

Joey who was almost by her front door turned around to look at Charlie.

"I love you" said Charlie beaming

"I love you to" Joey mouthed back whilst blowing Charlie a kiss, Joey beamed contently and took a huge breath in, Charlie made her whole heart fill with warmth

Charlie smiled and shut he eyes before grinning to herself and taking off.


	16. Ruby Buckton aka Cupid

_Thanks everyone for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so as it gives me great pleasure in reading them . Thanks also to 'Ijustkeepswimming' who helped me with the little problem I had uploading more chapters so thankyou. I've got a few days off now so I'm going to try and upload a couple of more chapters over the next few days that's if everyones still enjoying, so thanks again for everyones feedback its much appreciated x_

**CHAP 16**

Charlie arrived home at Leah's , she had already texted Joey a couple of hours ago to say she wouldn't be getting home until after 10pm as she had a busy night but she hadn't had a reply from Joey and decided to call her after she had showered and things, she knew it was late but she couldn't wait to see Joey.

Charlie put her key in the door, she smiled to herself when she could hear the sound of Ruby and laughing coming from the lounge,she heard someone else giggling away aswell she assumed Ruby had invited Xavier over. Charlie quickly checked her watch ready to send Xavier home if it was past 11 pm. She walked into the kitchen and placed her keys and police cap on the table.

"Hey Rubes" Charlie called

"I hope you don't mind Charlz but I invited ............" Ruby shouted

"no its fine as long as Xaves back home before 11pm" said Charlie interupting her younger sister

"Urm uh" said Ruby akwardly

She looked to the person that was sat on the sofa and gestured with her finger for them not to say a word.

The other person nodded in agreement and giggled at Ruby.

"so what have you guys been up to whilst Ive been working hard" asked a happy Charlie as she walked into the lounge.

She was looking down fiddling with her watch strap trying to get it off so she hadn't even looked towards Ruby and her company yet.

"Oh not much" came a familiar voice.

On hearing the voice Charlie's head immidietley looked towards the couch, where the owner of the voice was sat.

"J-o-e-y" said a shocked Charlie.

Charlie imidietley started to panic 'Oh my god, how am i supposed to act in front of Ruby-she doesn't even know where back together' was the first thought that crept into her mind.

"Charlie-Hi" said Joey half smiling, she had to bite her lip because she was dying to burst out laughing at the sight of Charlie squirming.

"Well that was better than I thought it was going to be" said Ruby pleased with herself.

As far as Ruby knew these two hadn't spoke since that whole episode at Noah's bar and she wasn't sure how Charlie would react to seeing Joey there.

'Ruby the little cow' was the second thought that crept into Charlie's head, Charlie knew that as far as Ruby was concerned she hadn't seen Joey since that night at Noah's so things could have been really akward , but here she was blatantly playing cupid, it did make her chuckle to herself though because this was typical Ruby.

"They are Charlz, you sit here " said Ruby patting the area of sofa next to Joey, this was Ruby putting her plan into action.

Charlie smiled akwardly, how embarassing would this have been if her and Joey actually hadn't seen each other since that night she thought to herself.

Ruby had her head tilted away from Joey, Joey looked up to Charlie and flashed her a sexy pout behind Ruby's back.

"uh urm" charlie coughed clearing her throat, as soon as Ruby looked away Charlie did her eyes at Joey as if to say I can't belive this situation, they both grinned slightly at each other it was nice to see each other and plus what Ruby had done was funny and so obvious.

Ruby looked at Joey and seen her grinning in Charlies direction so she immidietley turned her gaze to Charlie who tried to put on a more serious face when she noticed Ruby looking .

Ruby eyed Charlie inquisitavley.

"What" asked Charlie

"nothing" said Ruby shrugging, but she continued to eyeball Charlie suspisciously, Ruby thought it was a bit odd ,she didn't expect her plans to run this smoothly, she was convinced one of them would have done a runner upon seeing the other one, nevertheless she was pleased there was no anomosity, she was determined to get these two back together she thought to herself.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Joey over" asked Ruby, as if it was the norm to invite her sisters ex girlfriend over , well not so ex girlfriend but she didn't know that.

"no that's fine, why would I mind" said Charlie breathing in a smile at Ruby.

"oh-okay" said Ruby, confused at Charlie's reaction, she didn't expect her sister to be so fine about it.

"It's just I thought maybe one of you would have been a bit mad that I arranged ...did I just say arranged , I didn't mean arranged " Ruby stopped herself mid sentence when she realised what she was saying

"Urm I mean that I......oh well it doesn't matter now, but neither have you are mad with me?" she asked looking from Joey to Charlie.

"No its fine Rubes" said Charlie smiling a bit too keenly

Ruby threw her a look that had 'youve changed your tune' written all over it

Charlie cursed herself for acting so at ease with the situation when really she knew that if she hadn't got back with Joey and instead had just arrived home to find her there like Ruby thinks then she would have been akward and not acting like everything was fine.

Charlie stood there looking lost she had no idea what to say next as she could sense Ruby suspiscions.

"I think what Charlie means is that were both adults and its about time we faced up to things and tried to get along so we can both be friends" interrupted Joey trying to ease Charlies discomfort

"urm Yep, thats exactly what I meant" said Charlie akwardly "Uh right does anyone want a cup of tea" she said changing the conversation.

Ruby stared at Charlie and raised her eyebrows, she couldn't work Charlie out.

"so" charlie asked nodding at Ruby

"What" asked ruby

"Do you want a cup of tea stupid" Charlie said slightly disgruntled

"Yeah, but ill make it" said Ruby jumping to her feet "You sit down youve been working all day"

"They are sit there"she said plumping a cushion and pointing to the empty seat right beside Joey.

Charlie blinked her eyes at Ruby and sighed slightly.

"Ruby do you have to be so obvious" asked Charlie

Joey put her hand to her mouth and giggled slightly, It was funny because Ruby was being so blatantly obvious that you'd have to be blind not to see what she was trying to do.

"Charlie I don't know what your talking about I was just trying to be a caring little sister telling you to sit down and have a rest" she said leaving the lounge to go and make the tea.

"Yeah right" charlie said sarcastically

Ruby had left the room to go and make the tea.

"Honestly I could kill Ruby sometimes, I mean how bad would this have been if we hadn't already made up" whispered Charlie to Joey.

"Yeah but we have made up so it doesn't matter" said Joey running her hand over Charlies thigh.

It took all of Charlie's will power to stop her from kissing Joey. Charlie placed her hand on top of Joey's.

"and least we get to see each other tonight " Joey said smiling lovingly at Charlie.

"Mmm well when you put it like that" smiled Charlie leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

"Sugar-Joey" shouted Ruby interupting the pair before their lips had even had chance to meet

Charlie sighed, Ruby and her timing.

"Urm no thanks Rubes, I'm sweet enough" said Joey giggling at Ruby's interuption.

Using her fingers Joey tilted Charlie's face towards her's so that they could steal the kiss they had intended seconds ago. Both shut there eys and parted there lips as they leaned in....

"Hey Charlz" shouted Ruby interupting them once again.

"Arghhh!" sighed charlie slumping back against the couch, she could kill Ruby sometimes.

Joey couldn't help but laugh, Charlie looked so cute when she was frustrated.

"What Rubes" said a disgruntled Charlie

"Did you get called back into work last night" asked Ruby walking back into the lounge with three mugs of tea .

"No why" asked Charlie not realising straight away.

"I'ts just your bed didn't look like it had been slept in that's all" said Ruby handing her a mug

A look of guilt crept up on Charlie and Joey's face, they both knew exactly why her bed didn't look like it had been slept in, because both of them had spent the night making love in Joey's bed.

"Uh I ........ " she said pausing and looking away from ruby, she couldn't look her in the eye

"I fell asleep on the couch" she said breathing in relived she had managed to come up with a believable answer.

"Well you weren't there when I woke up for school and I thought your shift didn't start until the afternoon" questioned Ruby

"Jesus Ruby, what is this, what's with all the questions " asked a guilty Charlie "I thought I was the cop in the house"

"Jeez keep your hair on, I was only asking Charlie" said Ruby slightly confused to why Charlie was snapping at her.

"Well if you must know I went into work early to catch up on some paper work, now can we please drop it" asked Charlie

Ruby raised her eyebrows in discontempt at Charlie, she looked over to Joey to see if she noticed Charlies odd behaviour, Joey just gave her a little understandng smile.

_A while later .............._

The threesome had been sat in the dark watching a film. Upon Ruby's insistance they had watched a horror film that she had picked, Ruby knew Joey hated horror films so she had purposley picked one in the hope that Joey would jump into Charlie's arms the second a scary part came on, instead Joey just cowered behind a cushion and Charlie just sat there with a face on her. This isn't what Charlie had planned, her plan was that she would get home after work , get a shower and then go over to Joey's because she had missed her the whole time she was in work, instead she had to sit there with Ruby playing cupid all evening and try and pretend there was nothing going on with her and Joey.

Every now and then the pair would let there hands touch and snatch them away the second Ruby looked over.

On several occassions Ruby had caught the pair smiling goofily and staring at each other, each time she caught them she would eye them both suspisciously.

"What is it with you two" asked Ruby suspisciously, there waas definitley something funny going on, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was

"nothing" the pair said in unison

"anyway I thought you wanted us to get along" asked Charlie "I mean that is why you've been playing cupid all night, isn't it?" asked Charlie laughing, Joey laughed aswell.

"I have not been playing cupid all night" lied Ruby blushing

"Okay , well not all night then, just most of it " quirped Joey laughing.

Charlie fell about laughing at what Joey said it might, ruby's match making might not have been so fuuny if it hadn't of been so obvious, Ruby just sat there silent for once she was lost for words, she felt a bit embarassed that she had been rumbled, in her own head she didn't think she had been that obvious.

Charlie and Joey couldn't stop laughing and they were both directing there laughter at Ruby.

"Whatever" said Ruby blushing, she could feel her face burning up.

"I'm going to the bathroom, you two might have stopped laughing like two goof balls by the time I get back" she said sounding slightly peeved that they were both laughing hysterically at her. Niether girl could stop laughing.

Soon as they knew Ruby was out of view the laughter faded and they turned their heads to face each other, Joey bit her lip softly she was dying for Charlie to kiss her but she didn't want to make the first move incase it wasn't what Charlie wanted, she thought Charlie may be worrred that Ruby could catch them at any time.

Charlie's desire to kiss Joey was just as great, so she gently tugged the hem of Joey's T-shirt and pulled her in slowly for a kiss, Charlie had only intended to steal a quick kiss but as soon as she felt Joey's lips part inviting her tongue in she couldn't help but deepen the kiss, Joey's mouth responded in the exact same way, both women closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"I knew it" gasped Ruby's from the entrance to the bathroom, she knew there was somethin going on between the pair from the way they had been acting, so she made sure she was extra quiet leaving the bathroom so she could spy on them

Both girls immidietley broke off from kissing. Charlie sat bolt upright and instantly snapped out of any moment she was having. Joey bit her lip and looked at the floor not having a clue what to say, she decided she would let Charlie do the talking.


	17. Three's a crowd

_Thankyou all once again for reviewing especially those who have continued to review since the first Chapter jsco81, blu74, funkyshaz57 and all the others thank you very much keep it coming, I always think I'm going to leave it a while before uploading a new chapter then I read the comments and it makes me want to write more anyway this is just a short chapter really but hope you enjoy, I'm really stuck at the moment wandering which direction to take this story in so any suggestions are welcome x_

"Its not what it looks like" said Charlie panicking.

Joey just sat there in silence and continued to stare at the floor, she knew the minute she made any sort of eye contact with ruby , Ruby would instantly see the guilt written all over her face

"Don't you lie to me Charlie Buckton"said Ruby grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Ruby , there's nothing going on okay" said Charlie sternley "were just friends okay" lied Charlie

Joey couldn't help but feel saddened by Charlie's denial even though she knew they agreed they wouldn't tell anyone until they had told Ross and Morag, why couldn't she just be honest and admit it to Ruby, afterall there relationship was pretty obvious now that Ruby had caught them both kissing, and judging by Ruby's reaction she seemed elated for them both so what harm could telling her the truth do.

"Oh right so I didn't just walk in and see you snogging Joey's face off "laughed Ruby.

Charlie sat there in stoney silence, _'what 's wrong with me'_ Charlie thought to herself _'Why can't I just admit it to her, its obvious she's happy for us._

"Oh come on Charlie, just admit it, you know what I'm talking about" she said pointing her finger at her older sister. "You two, your obviously back together " said Ruby looking waving her finger between the two of them.

Joey lifter her head and turned to look at Charlie, Joey looked deep into Charlie's eyes as if trying to will her on to say the right things and just admit that they were together , Charlie broke off from there gaze and sat there silent

"C'mon you guys, its soo obvious I mean its written all over your face Charlz" she continued pleased with herself ,she knew she was right, Charlie's face said at all and the fact that Joey couldn't look at her confirmed everything.

"What more obvious than the fact you've been trying to play cupid all evening " snapped Charlie trying to change the subject

"Well you could have both saved me the bother" she said smirking at Charlie and Joey

Charlie could feel her face burning up, she half glanced over to Joey, willing her to back her up but Joey wasn't even looking.

"I mean if you'd have told me you two were back on then you would have saved me the effort of tonight" laughed Ruby ,one nil to me she thought to herself, she loved getting one over on her sister.

Charlie just sat there squirming, she couldn't even find the words to defend herself, she was torn between denying it so that no one would find out or by doing the right thing by Joey and admitting it.

"Well......I'm waiting, which one of you is going to admit it first asked Ruby

Joey lifted her head and looked at Charlie "Charlie maybe we should ........" she said nodding in Ruby's direction and gesturing with her eyebrows that maybe they should tell Ruby now.

"Yeah, I think Joey's right Charlz, maybe you should tell me" said Ruby scrunching up her face and smiling.

Charlie looked at Joey who was staring anxiously at her wandering which way this conversation was going to go , she knew that it would hurt Joey if she carried on denying it so she looked up at Ruby and nodded slightly reluctantly and mouthed "okay, fine we are back together" muttered Charie "but not a word to anyone Ruby, I mean it" she said sternley

Joey sensed Charlie's reluctance ,she couldn't understand why, but she was just happy that Charlie was willing to tell Ruby

Ruby threw herself down on the sofa between them and breathed in a huge smile, she eyed them both excitedly and rubbed her hands together in glee "So who wants to go first" she asked her voice brimming with excitement.

_A short while later............._

Charlie had finished explaining to Ruby how her and Joey had got back together and how she had finally realised what she needed to do and how she had mustered up the courage to go round to Joey's after hearing Kelly Clarkson's _' a moment like this' _ on the TV, Charlie told her everything well bar the intimate bits, she didn't think she needed to share that part with Ruby. Charlie smiled to herself, as much as she hadn't wanted to tell Ruby after doing so she did feel like a small weight had been lifted and it was nice that she could share her happiness with the other most important person in her life, she swore Ruby to secrecy and explained that she didn't want anyone else finding out until she had the chance to tell their father. A lot had happened in the space of 24 hours Charlie thought to herself .

"Well that would explain why your bed didn't look like it had been slept in" said Ruby cheekily

Charie cringed and she felt her face burnt up

"Can I be bridesmaid" asked Ruby excitedley

"Ruby, please" sighed a slightly embarrassed Charlie, talk about jumping the gun she thought

Joey giggled, Charlie just shook her head in discontempt at her little sister _'honestly the things that_ _come out of her mouth sometimes'_ Charlie thought to herself.

"What" asked Ruby eyeing the look on Charlie's face "It's obvious you two are going to get married and live happily ever after, you were made for each other" she said smiling at them both.

Joey couldn't help but laugh "Well I'm not sure about us getting married this week because Charlie's got to work , but who knows , maybe next week " joked Joey smiling cutely in Charlie's direction.

Joey's smile lifted Charlie's and shook her out of her embarrassment.

"Well I'm not sure about next week because we only got back together yesterday" said Charlie pretending to be serious " but maybe the week after " laughed Charlie joining in on the joke.

"Hey Charlz maybe we could adopt a baby orphan aswell" said Joey clenching her stomach laughing.

Charlie fell about laughing "what do ya think rubes, boy or a girl" she said bursting with laughter "Or maybe we could get one of each even"

"Oh ha ha" snorted Ruby sarcastically "I was just saying-that's all" said Ruby sulking.

Both girls continued to laugh, Charlie playfully slapped Joey's arm, Joey still laughing scrunched her nose and looked at Charlie lovingly and Charlie scrunched her nose back..

Ruby who was sat between them looked from one to the other "Urgh" she exhaled " would you two pack it in already" she said slumping back between them.

"aww what's wrong Rubes" said Charlie playfully squeezing Ruby's cheek.

Joey put on a pretend serious face "I think she's worried she will have to share her room if the baby we adopt is a little girl" said Joey letting out a giggle as she said the last part of the sentence.

Charlie laughed and tickled an annoyed looking Ruby on her side.

Ruby tried her hardest not to laugh but she couldn't help herself, she grabbed a pillow and playfully hit charlie with it to try and stop Charlie from tickling her.

"Jo, help me" shouted Charlie in between laughing.

"Don't you dare" said Ruby to Joey jokingly.

Joey looked at the pair and breathed in a smile, she was so happy and she was so proud of Charlie for telling Ruby everything.

_An Hour later............._

Much to Charlie's dismay Ruby was still sat happily perched between her and Joey on the couch, the film they were watching had just finished, Charlie had been dropping several hints for Ruby to go to bed but she wasn't having any of it, she was enjoying herself far too much sat there with her big sister and her good friend, it hadn't dawned on her that the couple might like some time alone given that it was only last night they got back together.

"Who fancy's a romance" pipped Ruby

"What " said an half asleep Charlie, she had grown tired waiting for Ruby to go to bed, 'what the hell she on about now' Charlie thought to herelf

"a romance,who wants to watch a romance- I was thinking we could all watch dirty dancing together "said Ruby with enthusiasim.

Charlie sighed into the palm of her hands, Joey put her hand up to her mouth and giggled.

"Rube's its late, Urm don't you think you should be getting to bed youve got school in the morning remember" said Charlie glaring at Ruby hoping she would take the hint, she was desperate to be alone with Joey.

"no its fine Charlz, I've got two free study periods in the morning so I can have a lay in" replied Ruby.

"Yeah but still it is quite late and I might go to bed myself" said an irate Charlie disgruntled that Ruby wasn't taking the hint.

"Well go if you want Charlz me and Joey will sit here and watch Dirty Dancing, won't we Jo" said Ruby nodding in Joey's direction.

Charlie threw Ruby a scathing look.

Joey opened her mouth slightly ready to say something when Charlie cut across her.

"Ruby , Joey doesn't want to watch Dirty Dancing, do you Jo" said Charlie looking at Joey, she was desperate to get rid of Ruby.

Joey opened her mouth again ready to speak when Ruby cut her short.

"Charlie why don't you just let Joey decide, geez your such a control freak sometimes" huffed Ruby

Joey took breath in an attempt to speak again.

"Ruby it's way too late to watch another film and Leah won't want to listen Dirty Dancing playing from the lounge when she get's back from Sylvia's" said Charlie annoyed

"Leah's staying in Sylvia's tonight because VJ's gone to a friends slumber party so there" answered Ruby smugly

"Argh" huffed Charlie , Ruby had an answer for everything, right that's it she thought to herself I've dropped as many hints as I possibly can and its not working just have to be blunt with her.

"fine you sit here and watch Dirty dancing but you can watch it alone because seen as Leah's not here then Joey's staying over ,right I'm going to bed and Joey" she said looking towards Joey "Is coming with me because Ive missed her and- well I can hardly make out with her in front of you –can I?" she said turning to look at Ruby.

Joey flashed Charlie a cute smile although she did wonder if she had a say in anything.

"Urgh Charlie that's gross, way too much info" said Ruby shaking her head with a look of horror on her face

Joey laughed at the look on Ruby's face

"well you asked for it, youve gone from playing cupid to playing bleedin gooseberry" quipped Charlie

Joey couldn't help but laugh again.

Charlie turned to look at Joey "You coming to bed" she said with rised eye brows.

Joey nodded in agreement, Charlie held out her hand to Joey, Joey took Charlie hand .

joey mouthed a 'sorry' to Ruby as they passed her.

"well I might go to bed aswell" huffed Ruby, she only wanted to watch the film so she could sit there with her sister and joey.

Charlie laughed slightly and shook her head, Charlie and Joey walked in the direction of Charlie's bedroom and Ruby walked in the direction of her's.

"Charlz" asked Ruby

"What is it now" said Charlie in dismay.

"what's with the tone, I was only going to say goodnight" remarked Ruby

"Phew, for a minute there I thought you were gonna ask if you could sleep head to toe with us" said Charlie sarcastically, her and joey both giggled.

"Uch no thanks" Ruby scrunched up her face in confusion, she didn't get the joke!


	18. Breakfast 'ON' the bed

_I'ts been a while since my last update as I've been slightly distracted with all things christmas'y, oh and with reading some of the other amazing CJ stories that are on here._

_This chapter's not really about anything I just did it really quickly as a gap filler before I move onto the next chapter ,so I apologise in advance for it being a bit crappy because I had no idea what to write and the upcoming chapter I have planned wouldn't have fitted in right after the last chapter if that makes any sense, Thank you all for continuing to review and also the new reviews I've had as well they really are appreciated and make writing a fan fic worth while so big thanks to you all and please keep it coming good or bad x_

"Hey sleepy head" said Charlie laying down a tray of chocolate cream filled croissants and coffee next to the bed.

Joey's eyes slowly flickered open, she stretched out her arms and let out the tiniest of yawns, Charlie smiled softly at her thinking how cute she looked.

Joey glanced up at Charlie and smiled sweetly back, she slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes so she could look at Charlie properly instead of half asleep, when she caught sight of what Charlie was wearing she couldn't help but let her eyes wander, she found herself gawping at her girlfriend who was dressed in a pair of silk shorts and robe ,Charlie's body was picture perfect ! Joey's gaze lowered slightly so that she was looking at Charlie's long slender legs 'mmm I could never get bored of looking at them she thought to herself' slowly she let her eyes wander up Charlie legs smiling to herself at the naughty thoughts that were creeping into her head , her eyes came to rest on Charlie's chest where the robe was slightly parted, she couldn't help but think to herself how hot Charlie looked even first thing in the morning, mind you Joey would think Charlie looked hot if it was a bin liner she was wearing "You are so sexy" muttered Joey not actually meaning to say it out loud "Urm did I just say that out loud " said Joey blushing ,Charlie giggled at Joey's embarasment and laughingly shook her head she knew Joey was checking her out and she loved it, Joey was always so attentive without even trying, no one had ever her made her feel as special or as good about herself as she did, she always felt flattered by how much attention Joey gave her. Joey blushed again when she realised she had been staring and worse she had been sprung by Charlie but she couldn't help herself every time she was around Charlie she felt like a school girl with a an enormous crush.

"Well if you can quit checking me out for a minute, I've made us some breakfast-I thought maybe you could do with it after that performance you put in last night" said Charlie giggling back to thoughts of the previous night, she jokingly prodded Joey in her side and bit her lip sweetly as she giggled.

Joey blushed slightly and slid her head under the covers so she didn't have to look at Charlie. She knew exactly what Charlie was refering to, she had never been that adventurous before, mind you she didn't think she had ever been that aroused before either!

"Oh come off it , don't tell me your shy now" said Charlie teasingly

"Please Charlie" pleaded Joey her face still buried under the covers, to spare her blushes she didn't want Charlie to go further with the conversation. she felt slightly embarrassed by how adventurous they had been last night and given the fact that it had been herself who had instigated it.

"Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of, quite the opposite in fact" said charlie continuing to laugh even though she couldn't see Joey's face she could sense that she was squirming. "Maybe i'll wear my uniform to bed more often, especially if it gets that reaction every time" said Charlie grinning sexily.

Joey's embarrassment only hightened, she couldn't belive how she had lost all her inhabitions last night, she had definiteley never been one to be as adventurous but the sight of Charlie in her uniform last night had drove her wild. Joey's mind flashed back to last night:

'_ill be glad to get out of this uniform' charlie remarked as she innocently unbuttoned her police shirt, she had come straight from work to find Joey and Ruby at home and with everything that happened after, Ruby catching them kissing etc she never got the chance to change. Joey had been sat on the edge of the bed trying not to stare at Charlie as she began to innocently undress but she couldn't help herself, she was transfixed on this vision of beauty stood before her and in a cops uniform as well 'WOW Oh my god, this is not happening, I must be dreaming' Joey thought to herself 'Charlie just oozes sex appeal' "Jo can you pass me a night shirt from that draw" said Charlie interrupting Joey's thoughts, "Jo" called Charlie again seconds later "Uh yeah sure" said Joey shaking herself from her thoughts she turned to get a shirt for Charlie then what came out of her mouth next just spilled out without a second thought "Or you could just leave that on for bed" Joey said motioning to Charlie's uniform, Joey drew in a deep breath she couldn't belive what she had just suggested after all they had only been back together a day, she definitley wasn't using her brain for thinking. '_

"Oh my god I was like a horny teenager-wasn't I" cringed Joey's from under the covers.

"mmm yes you were a bit" laughed Charlie "but I would say you were more rampant than horny , now let me see that beautiful face" and with that Charlie prised the covers off Joey, Joey flung her hands to her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh come on Joey Collins" said Charlie tickling her "Or am I going to have to go into Cop mode again" continued Charlie through the giggles.

"Okay, okay ill move my hands" said Joey reluctantly " but quit with the tickling first Charlie and no more teasing" pleaded Joey as she slowly parted her hands from her face.

"so its just plain Charlie now is it, I think I prefer you calling me Senior Constable Buckton......you know-like you were last night" Charlie teased Joey quickly drew her hands back up to cover her face

"CHARLIE.......you promised-no more teasing" came Joey's disgruntled reply

"Okay I promise-no more teasing" said Charlie genuinely "now are you going to eat your breakfast or do you want me to handcuff you again" she said giggling slightly

"CHARLIE.........." Joey sighed again

"Sorry, that's the last time I tease you-honest"

"Can I get a kiss first" asked Joey so innocently

"Well that depends If you think your going to be able control yourself this time" said Charlie grinning. Joey frowned, Charlie had promised to stop teasing her but so far hadn't .

"Aww is my baby sulking" said Charlie leaning down and planting a kiss on Joey's lips, Joey shut her eyes to capture the kiss then breathed out a smile as their lips parted.

"Not anymore" she smiled in response to Charlie's comment. Charlie grabbed a chocolate croissant from the tray and as she did so Joey pulled her onto the bed, Joey jokingly shut her eyes and pouted for another kiss, Charlie looked down at the cream filled croissant in her hand and couldn't resist "eat first "Charlie said as she rubbed the croissant into joey's face, Joey's eyes sprung open in shock, she screwed her face up in mock disgust, Charlie clutched her side and fell about laughing at the sight of Joey's screwed up cream covered face. "You are so gonna pay for that" came Joey's response.

_A Few moments later........................._

"Charlie would you watch where your going" said Ruby bumping into Charlie

"Soz Rubes" said Charlie trying to stifle the laughs with the palm of her hand, Charlie was followed by Joey who hadn't realised Ruby was there, Joey was giggling and at the same time trying to lick fresh cream from her fingers

Ruby eyed them both with typical teenage disgust, both Charlie and Joey's faces were covered in what looked like whipped cream and they were giggling like two school children, and as she looked past them into the bedroom she could see that the sheets were splattered in the same chocolate and cream mixture. Ruby wouldn't have minded so much but the thought of her sister.............eww she thought to herself, she shook herself out of such gross thoughts. Charlie and Joey looked at each other and couldn't stop giggling

"Oh my god, I don't even want to know what you two have been up to" she said screwing her face up in horror.

"What-you think that me and Joey have been..............,You think that this" she said pointing to the whipped cream and chocolate on hers and Joey's face.

"Urgh! Charlie stop right there" Ruby shouted as she shut her eyes and placed her fingers in her ears not wanting to hear what she thought her sister was about to say.

"Ruby , must you have a one track mind" sighed Charlie "It was breakfast, we were fooling around then ended up having a food fight" she said genuinely

"I'ts true Rubes" said Joey softly

"Yeah right" Ruby replied sarcastically "your lucky Leah was going straight from Stella's to her shift at the Diner or you two would have been sprung"

Charlie's face dropped, why did the thought of someone else finding out always fill her with such horror after all she knew what she wanted and she felt comfortable with who she was-or did she? The look on Charlie's face didn't go unnoticed by Joey who tried to disrecard it and brush it off as just typical Charlie behaviour.

"Anyway Charlz I was wandering If I could get some lunch money please as with all the revelations last night" she said reffering to Charlie and Joey confessing their love for each other " I forget to make my packed lunch"

"Yeah sure, Rubes" Charlie looked down at her hands that were covered in fresh cream "Urm but you'll have to get it, my wallets over there on the bedside table" she said gesturing with her eyes towards the bedroom.

Ruby strolled past Joey into the bedroom smiling at her as she did so, she looked on the bedside table and spotted the remainder of the croissants and smiled with relief, least she could banish the gross thoughts of what her sister had been up to because it looked like she had been telling the truth, "Charlie where is it? I'ts not here!"

"Maybe its fallen down the sides Rubes" shouted Charlie who was now in the bathroom washing breakfast off.

Ruby knelt down by the bed and looked under the bed to see if it had maybe fallen down there , she couldn't see so she ran her hand underneath and stopped when she felt something, she rolled her eyes when she pulled out a pair of girls boxer shorts "uch" she said instantly dropping them on the floor, Joey who was watching from the door and had seen everything pretended to look the other way when Ruby turned around to throw her a death stare. _'Do I even want to look any further' _Ruby thought to herself until her hand came to rest on what felt like a wallet, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief when she knew she wouldn't have to rummage any further. She placed her hand on the bed and helped herself up off her knees, Joey put on a fake smile to try an hide the akwardness at Ruby finding her underwear, Ruby just shook her head trying to act angry but she wasn't really, maybe a little freaked out but not angry. She looked down at her dress and brushed any dust off from the floor when she looked up she imidietley spotted pair of handcuffs hanging off the frame of the headboard she gasped in horror and turned crimson she couldn't get out of the room quick enough _'okay there's nothing wrong with my sister being a little intimate but_ _handcuffs, oh my god what a pair of freaks'_ Ruby thought to herself. Joey turned her head the other way and mentally kicked herself _'I can't belive ruby's had to see them,_ _you idiot'_ she said to herself, Charlie came out of the bathroom just in time to catch Ruby leaving.

"Hey Rubes did you find my wallet" she said smiling happily at her younger sister oblivious to what Ruby had found and seen in the bedroom.

"Charlie I mean I'm really happy for you and Joey but you are totally grossing me out right now" Ruby said screwing her face up in horror as she rushed out of the house

"What's with her" Charlie asked confused

"Handcuffs and knickers" replied Joey , Charlie looked at her slightly bewilderd

"Our handcuffs and knickers" repeated Joey motioning to wear the knickers were scattered on the floor and Charlie's handcuffs were still fastened to the bed frame.

Charlie put both her hands to her face and sighed, Joey looked at her and smiled reasuringly ,she was dying to laugh after all she knew Ruby wasn't angry just a bit freaked out thats all after all nobody wants to know what their brother or sister is getting up to in private, she certainly wouldn't want to know what Brett got up to. Charlie smiled back she knew herself that Ruby wasn't angry and would probably be too embarrassed to mention it ever again


	19. Charlie Happy to hide away

_Here's another quick update so it's just a short chapter, I should mention that I've totally lost all sense of what day its supposed to be in the story so Ive just based this story a few days after the last chapter in other words the weekends been and gone (if that makes any sense?) anyhow I'm trying to get to the next important stage of the story without going on too much but there's a few bits I need to put in first for everything to make sense and for it to come together properley hence this chapter, so I thankyou all for your patience and an extra big thankyou for all your great reviews, please keep them coming, there appreciated muchly (if there is such a word) x_

_p.s. A huge thanks to _**1818 **_for all the lowdown on Home and Away, thankyou_

Charlie sat stroking Joey's hair as Joey lay on her lap, it was the first full day and evening without interuption they had spent together and it was nice to know they wouldn't be disturbed and least while they were at Joey's house Charlie didn't have to worry about anyone catching them.

"Hey you do know its our anniversary tomorrow" asked Joey sweetley

"Anniversary" puzzled Charlie

"Yeah its one week tomorrow since we got back together" said Joey lovingly

Charlie breathed out a little laugh "well I guess a milestone like that deserves celebrating and I know just the way to mark the occassion" said Charlie jokingly as she leaned down to her lap to steal a kiss from Joey, Joey placed a finger on Charlie's mouth before the kiss had chance to connect "well technically its not until tomorrow" teased Joey "so ill allow you a kiss but nothing else"

Charlie huffed jokingly "well a kiss is better than nothing I suppose" said Charlie as she leaned in slowly capturing Joey's lips in her own, Charlie slipped her tongue in ever so softly.

Joey shut her eyes and breathed in the kiss "I wish it could be like this all the time" she said opening her eyes slowly, she loved how they could act like a proper couple when it was just the two of them.

"and we will be-soon" replied Charlie smiling, they would be a proper couple as soon as Charlie could find the courage to tell everyone they were an item.

"Where did you tell Leah you were going" asked Joey.

"She didn't even ask where I was going, just winked and told me to have a good time" Charlie screwed her face up in thought when she thought back to how strange Leah had been acting "come to think of it she's been acting odd the last couple of days"

"like how" enquired Joey

"Urm I dunno just grinning goofily at me and constantly asking me if I've seen you around at all, If I didn't know any better I would swear she knew something was going on" charlie did wander if Leah had maybe guessed something "Its probably me just being paranoid" said Charlie brushing it off.

"Yeah your probably right Charlz" said Joey turning her head on Charlie's lap so that she was now looking up at her. Both girls thought for a second before speaking in unison "RUBY" they both said at exactly the same time, realising that most certanly Ruby had let the cat out of the bag.

_A couple of days earlier at Leah's..........................._

_Leah and Ruby were doing the dishes in the kitchen, Leah was washing and Ruby was drying the conversation turned to Charlie "Hey Rubes have you noticed how happy Charlie's been acting latley" asked Leah, Ruby's eyes sprung open in shock"NO" she lied quickly returning her gaze tothe plate she was drying. "Oh come on, you must have noticed, she's been smiling constantly and walking around like someone who's just won the lottery" replied Leah, 'in Charlie's eyes she as just won the lottery' thought Ruby smiling to herself she knew how elated Charlie was that Joey had forgiven her and they were back together that to Charlie was far better than winning any lottery, "I mean she hasn't as she ............won the lottery that is" said Leah interupting Ruby's thoughts as she said this Leah looked towards Ruby who was smiling all coy to herself "You know something-don't you" asked Leah with a grin, Ruby remembering how Charlie had sworn her to secrecy did toy with the idea of keeping it to herself however after 2 seconds of that idea she quickly decided it could do no harm to tell Leah and she wanted someone else to share her enjoyment at the fact her sister was back with Joey and she knew Leah would be as happy for them as she was, "Okay can you keep a secret" said Ruby excitedley, Leah nodded and breathed out a laugh at Ruby and at how easy it was to get information out of her, Ruby was always this easy to get information out of where Leah was concerned because she knew she could trust with anything and telling her definitley would do no harm, Ruby would never let slip well not intentionally to her father or anyone elseabout Charlie and Joey "well come on" said Leah prompting Ruby to tell all "Charlie's back with Joey, they got back together the other nigh then, Joey stayed here and Charlie's over at Joey's place right now, thats where she's been staying the last couple of nights but please don't tell Charlie I told you, she wants to tell dad first" all this rolled off ruby's tongue without her even taking a breath, Leah stood there slightly stunned but happy, ruby had talked so fast that the only thing Leah had managed to take in was the first part of the sentence that Charlie and Joey was back together. "Isn't that great Leah" bellowed Ruby,"wow that's brilliant news" said Leah "I'm so happyand excited for them both" she continued "me too" said Ruby agreeing, both girls giggled with excitment for the couple and Ruby grabbed Leah into a tight bear hug........................................._

"Oh my god, its so obvious why didn't I think of that, itsRuby- Ruby's told Leah about us, I knew we shouldn't of told her" said Charlie slightly angry, Charlie's words suggested she was laying the blame partly with Joey which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Aren't you forgetting Charlie-we didn't tell her, she walked in on us ......remember" replied Joey shocked at the change of tone in Charlie's voice.

"Well maybe If I hadn't of felt so pressured to fess up to Ruby then everything would have been okay" moaned Charlie all defensivley

"What do you mean by pressured" said Joey angrily lifting her head from Charlie's lap and throwing her a scathing look

"well I know how dissapointed you'd have been if I'd have lied to Ruby about us! Answered Charlie

"Yeah only because we said thing's were going to be different this time,Charlie you knew this time it was all or nothing and that I wasn't prepared to be your dirty little secret " she said pausing "and anyway we don't even know that Leah does no anything and so what if she does anyway? Would it really be that bad?" asked an upset Joey.

Charlie raised her eye brows at Joey's backlash

"don't look at me like that Charlie"

"look at you like what" snorted Charlie "can we please not argue about this" asked Charlie

"Oh yeah because that would be so much easier for you If we didn't have to talk about telling anyone" remarked Joey "Charlie don't think I havn't noticed that everytime we talk about telling someone or there's a possibility someone might find out is mentioned your attitude changes, its like you don't even want anyone knowing about us and I'm sick of it...........I'm sick of it Charlie" she saidshaking her head in dissapointment.

"You know its not like that" said Charlie trying to sound sincere "I just want to tell dad and morag first that's all" she continued trying to defend herself

"Yeah and you had the chance to do that when they were down on the weekend but you chickened out" Ross and Morag had been down to stay for the weekend as planned,It was Charlie who had invited them down to tell them about her and Joey. Ross had a bit of an up down night on there first night back and he didn't seem himself fully so Charlie decided not to tell him and instead introduced Joey as a friend when they had all bumped into each other on the beach, Charlie's relief at not having to tell her father hadn't gone un noticed by Joey .

"Joey that's not fair, you know dad wasn't being himself , I told you that" said Charlie "It wasn't the right time to tell him" she continued trying to validate her reasons

Charlie reached for Joey's hands but Joey snatched them back in frustration at Charlie's continous excuses

"You could have told him Charlie-if you really wanted to" remarked Joey "even Ruby was annoyed that you hadn't told your dad and Morag, but I gave you the benefit f the doubt AGAIN" Joey snapped "you know what Charlie, I'm begin to wonder if your ever going to tell anyone about us"

Charlie huffed, she didn't know what to say.

"you can't even answer me because you know I'm right" said Joey "well Charlie as much as I love you- I won't wait forever!" Joey said with slightly more conviction than she had intended

The cold reality of what Joey was saying hit home and it sent shockwaves through Charlie, she couldn't imagine or contemplate losing Joey again, the pain she had gone through last time she messed things up had been unbearable and she knew she couldn't go through the pain of a broken heart again.

"Please don't say that Jo" said Charlie the tone of her voice changing from being slightly angry to being tinged with sadness "I couldn't cope with losing you again" she said honestly as looked deep into Joey's eyes

Joey drew a deep breath when she seen the pain her words had caused Charlie, she took Charlie's hands in her own "Look Charlie your not going to lose me" she said reassuringly "but I know there's something that's stopping you from wanting to tell people about us and unless you tell me what it is then what am I supposed to think"

"I know" muttered Charlie in agreement , there was definitley something there thatw as stopping her from wanting to tell people about them but Charlie wasn't sure what it was "I guess im just scared that's all"

Joey couldn't help but feel sorry for her she knew that Charlie had had problems and struggled all her life with opening up to people and that despite Charlie's tough exterior underneath it all there lay someone who was quite vulnerable and scared of letting go completley. "then tell me, tell me what your affraid of Charlie" asked Joey brushing a single strand of hair away that had fallen onto Charlie's face.

Charlie looked down at her own hands and took a huge breath in before looking Joey in the eye "I know this is probably going to sound daft" said Charlie, Joey shook her head and motioned that whatever Charlie was about to say wouldn't sound daft. "I'm just affraid that as soon as people know about us then things will go wrong for us-like it did last time when people found out" Charlie wiped a single tear from her eye, Joey really felt for Charlie, she hated seeing her upset "In a wierd way I feel like if its only us that know about us then no one else can come between us" continued charlie

One half of Joey was dying to say to Charlie that the reason they broke up wasn't because of other peopleat all, the real reason they ha broke up was because Charlie had cheated but Joey wasn't going to drag it up again as she had already forgiven Charlie for her mistakes

Joey's soft nature over ruled her real thoughts and she looked at Charlie sympatheticaly "you should have told me Charl- how you were feeling, I would have never had a go at you then" she said feeling a tad guilty that she had a go at Charlie, Joey somehow always ended up managing to make herself feel like the bad guy even though she had no reason to feel thatway "come here" she said wanting to comfort her girlfriend, Charlie welcomed the hug and rested her face on Joey's shoulder "I'll wait as long as it takes " whispered Joey, she was putting on a brave face when really all she ever wanted was for them to be a proper couple and not have to hide or lie.

Charlie felt bad, she knew she didn't deserve Joey's understanding or sympathy and she was sure it hurt Joey's feelings that they had to hide their relationship, there and then Charlie decided that tomorrow she needed to make it up to Joey and there was only one way she could do that.


	20. Road Trip

_This is a really, really short chapter and its pretty crappy really, it's just a gap filler to get me to the chapter of CJ arriving at Ross and Morag's house, I'm definitley going to spend more time on the next chapter so just threw this in, well thankyou all for continuing to review and a Very Merry Christmas to you all x_

Joey was awoken by the sound of her phone bleeping ,it was a text message she let out a sigh it had interupted the sleep she had been enjoying, without opening her eyes she reached over to the bedside table and felt around until she came across her phone, picking it up she held it close to her face so she could make out what it read as she will still half asleep

'_1 message received- Charlie ' _ Joey looked to the empty space beside her on the bed she hadn't even heard Charlie leave, strange that Charlie would leave without saying anything she thought to herself, she gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blinked them open so she coud read her text message - _'morning Jo, left for work early cos I needed to sort something out, I didn't want_ _to wake you, I'm finishing work early so ill be round in an hour have a weekend bag ready cos I've got a suprise for you, luv ... C xx p.s. Happy Anniversary baby x'_

Joey beamed as she read over the message again, _'odd that Charlie wouldplan a weekend away on such short notice'_ she thought to herself ,it wasn't like Charlie to be spontanious but she wasn't complaining, she smiled as she traced her thumbs over the keypad of the phone wandering what to reply, just then there was a knock at the door, Joey slumped back wandering who it could be it definitley couldn't be Charlie because she had just texted saying she would be an hour, she jamp out of bed and pulled on a sweater and pair of baggy shorts that had been laying on the floor.

"Hello" she said answering the door to a strange man who's face was hidden behind a large bouquet of flowers.

"Hi- you Joey Collins" he asked handing her the flowers.

"Yep that would be me" she said a little bit shocked

"good, can you just sign this" said the man handing her a clipboard and pen "there's something else too, ill just go and get it out of the van"

"Yeah sure, ill just put these down" she said motioning to the huge bunch of flowers that were taking up both hands, Joey puzzled to herself who it could be because this definitley didn't seem like Charlie's type of thing. She placed the flowers down on the porch and picked up the clipboard and began to sign her name.

"Somebody loves you" came her elderley neighbours voice.

Joey glanced over to her neighbour Margaret with a smile and Magaret nodded in the direction of the man that had just delivered the flowers , Joey looked over in the direction her neighbour was nodding, the man was on his way back and this time he was carrying a huge white teddy bear bearing a red love heart.

"there you go,have a nice day " said the man as he handed the huge teddy bear to Joey "you must have a very loving boyfriend" he smiled as he left

"or girlfriend " winked magaret

"urm yeah" coughed Joey "something like that" she said blushing, "well thanks urm I better go put these in some water" she said scooping up the flowers .

Joey sat admiring the bouquet of flowers she had just placed in a vase, they really were beautiful and must have cost Charlie a fortune just then she remembered the card that was attached to the bouquet, she had slipped into her pocket earlie whilst searching for a vase to put the flowers in, she threw herself on the couch next to the cuddly teddy bear Charlie had also bought her and opened the envelope slowly she instantly welled up when she began to read the small note Charlie had written -

'_Jo you make me so happy and I just know that I'm gonna love you forever, I don't ever want to imagine living a day without you ,I know Ive been an idiot but not anymore, I'm gonna be everything you deserve cos you keep me from falling apart but most of all I'm not gonna let anyone get in the way of wat I feel for you, love you always C xxx p.s Happy Anniversary baby_

She wiped a tear from her eye as she breathed in a huge smile , her heart filled with warmth, knowing how much Charlie always struggled with expressing her emotions and feelings made the note so much more heart felt , she glanced over to the teddy bear, she picked it up and held it close to her chest, she knew right there and then that no matter what Charlie would always have her heart.

_A while later......_

"Right are you sure youve got everything" asked Charlie again

"Yes Charlie.........for like the tenth time" said Joey sarcastically, they hadn't even left yet and Charlie had already asked the same question way too many times.

"Well just making sure youve got everything" said Charlie smiling

"Don't suppose you'd be too bothered if I forgot to pack any underwear" said Joey winking

Charlie grinned "and what happened to the shy, innocent Joey Collins I use to know" asked Charlie as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh that goes right out the window the minute your around" said Joey as she broke off from the kiss "you must be a bad influence" she said nodding in Charlie's direction

"Who me" said Charlie in pretend shock "never" she laughed "now shall we get going or where never gonna get to dad's at this rate"

Charlie knew from yesterday's argument with Joey, that Joey was hurt that she kept finding excuses not to tell people and even if she didn't admit it Joey was right that really she didn't have any valid reason for not wanting to tell people, so it was now or never she didn't want to lose Joey , so she had got up early this morning arranged time off from work and called her father and Morag to say she would be coming to spend the weekend there with her friend and that she had some news to tell him.

"Charlie, I know you said your fine about telling your dad but we don't have too" Joey couldn't help but feel like Charlie had felt pushed into doing it because of there argument yesterday and she was almost certain that if not for that argument yesterday then they definitley wouldn't be going to tell him as soon "I mean I'd rather you tell him because you wanted too and not because you feel forced" said Joey sympathetically, she was giving Charlie the oppurtunity to backout but at the same time really hoping that she wouldn't.

Charlie took a deep breath in and as much as she didn't really want to go she knew this time it wasn't about her , it was about Joey and doing the right thing by her "I do want to tell him and I'm going to because I want too and not because of anything else, I'm doing this for you Jo" she said pausing "for us". Joey smiled lovingly at her and planted a soft kiss on Charlie's lips.

"I love you" said Joey softly as she pouted at Charlie, Charlie returned the smile "and thankyou again for my flowers and teddy, I love them" she said as she leaned over to kiss Charlie again.

"Its okay-honestly, you don't have to keep thanking me and I meant every word on that note" said Charlie sincerley "and i'll let you thank me properley when we get there cos we got the house to ourselves tonight dad and Morag and back until tomorrow" said Charlie with a cheeky glint, Joey giggled.

"now buckle up"Charlie said nodding at the seat belt "I may be off duty but we still have to abide by the law" she said Jokingly and with that they left for the city.


	21. A presant for Charlie

**Thought I would put a nice Chapter in before we get to the next chapter of Ross and Morag etc, I hope you've all had a lovely Christmas and wonderful New Year and I do hope you continue to enjoy reading ,I do apologise for not updating more frequently but it's been a busy few weeks. Thank you all for continuing to read and review and I would appreciate all your thoughts and comments on this Chapter and could I also say a big welcome back to **_blu74_** who's reviews I have missed, enjoy x **

"Come on, what are you waiting for" asked Charlie as she let herself into her father and Morag's house.

Joey stood by the door silently, she somehow felt like she ought not to be there, she took a deep breath in before taking a few steps into the house. Charlie turned around and noticed how uncomfortable Joey seemed.

"Hey, it's okay, relax" said Charlie as she took both Joey's hands in her own "I thought I was the one that was supposed to be feeling nervous" said Charlie sympathetically.

Joey knew Charlie was right, but the shoe was on the other foot now and it was her doubting whether or not it was the right time to tell Charlie's family, in that instance she was regretting pushing Charlie into coming out and she was certainly grateful that she wouldn't have to face Ross and Morag until they arrive back tomorrow.

"Its just, I guess, I mean....what if they don't like me Charlie" she said shrugging her shoulders " what if your dad doesn't think I'm good enough for his daughter?" she said her voice tinged with sadness, reality was hitting home now, Joey had been so hell bent on the fact she thought Charlie was ashamed to tell anyone that she hadn't even thought about the cons of telling Charlie's dad '_what if he didn't like her, what if he couldn't accept their relationship, what if he made Charlie choose between them, surely Charlie would choose her father she thought then where would she be.'_

"I mean look at this house its huge and you you've got a really good career and well........look at me I'm currently unemployed, living in a rundown shack of a house" a tear began to well up in Joey's eye when she thought about what she was saying, if she really faced facts the only good thing about her life was Charlie she thought to herself "and I'm damaged goods Charlie, look at me" she said referring to her attack at the hands of Robbo, her nerves coupled with her emotions had got the better of he and she was now doubting they should be here, doubting that she even deserved Charlie .

Charlie stood there gobsmacked, she wasn't sure where all this was coming from, she could see the sadness in Joey's eyes and for some strange reason it made her feel more certain than ever that they were doing the right thing in telling her father, she gripped Joey's hands a little tighter and she looked straight into her eyes.

"Joey you listen to me" Charlie said firmly " don't you ever say that your damaged goods " she said "If anything I was damaged goods until I met you and after everything I've done to us I don't even deserve to be stood here with you" she said shaking her head "but you gave me a second chance, and for that I'll always be eternally grateful" she continued with honesty "I'm so lucky to have you in my life and if my dad or Morag can't see that then that will be there problem"

Joey was so surprised....... pleasantly surprised at how open and honest Charlie was being that she couldn't help but smile through the silent tears that fell, Joey breathed in a small grateful smile.

"Really Jo, nothing or no one is going to come between us again...... I won't let it" she said adamantly, she cupped Joey's face and with her thumb she wiped a stray tear from Joey's cheek. She traced Joey's the outline of Joey's lips with her other hand, Joey looked down to Charlie's hand then back up to her eyes "I love you" whispered Joey, Charlie smiled softly "I love you too" she replied, she planted a soft kiss on Joey's lips, it seemed to last for ages before they broke off, Joey smiled happily at Charlie before resting her face in Charlie's embrace, Charlie held her tightly and stroked Joey's hair, she breathed in Joey's scent, she was sure she had never felt this happy or certain about anything her entire life.

* * *

It was the evening, both girls had enjoyed a nice meal after Charlie spent an hour reassuring Joey that no matter what happened she wasn't going to let anything come between them not now, not ever, Charlie's words had really comforted her and put her mind at ease.

Charlie was laying lengthways on the sofa feeling a little tipsy after the wine she and Joey had drank, she was waiting for Joey to get out of the shower, she was growing a little concerned as Joey had been in there a while and she was also a little intoxicated to say the least after the alcohol, she had been tempted to join her but she was under strict orders from Joey not to leave the couch until her say so.

Charlie idly flicked through the channels, feeling bored she downed another glass of wine, Joey seemed to be taking ages.

A smile crept up on Joey's face herself when she surveyed the room, she didn't have much money and this was her way of thanking Charlie for the flowers, the teddy, for everything and most of all for making her the happiest she's ever been , lighting the last candle she grinned to herself, she was pleased with her efforts the dimly lit room looked so romantic under candlelight, she looked down at what she was wearing, normally she wouldn't have felt comfortable at all but a few glasses of wine soon sorted that out, she checked herself out in the mirror before calling Charlie, she had gone to a lot of effort, applying makeup making sure her hair was perfect.

"Charlie, you can come in now" called Joey softly

"About time too, I was beginning to think you got washed away" said Charlie sarcastically, she had never been very patient where anything was concerned.

"But close your eyes" replied Joey

"But Jo, how am I supposed to see where I'm going if my eyes are shut" said Charlie a tad seriously

Joey sighed she hated it when Charlie was a spoilsport "Okay wait there with your eyes shut and ill come and ill come and get you..........no peaking – promise me!"

"Promise" reluctantly agreed Charlie

"Okay, I'm coming" said Joey as she exited the bedroom, she walked excitedly over to Charlie who was stood with her eyes shut not looking very amused and positioned herself behind her, from behind she placed her hands over Charlie's eyes preventing her from peaking and guided her to the bedroom, Joey shut the door and slowly removed her hands from Charlie's eyes.

"Okay you can look now" smiled Joey

Charlie opened her eyes slowly, a huge smile crept up on her face when she seen what Joey had done for her, she had filled the bedroom with candles and scattered a few rose petals on the bed, it was the most romantic gesture anybody had ever done for her. She really did feel blessed to have Joey who was kind, considerate and so loving in her life, she was sure this was as close to perfect as it got.

"Do you like it" asked Joey sweetly as she placed her arms around Charlie's waist and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Understatement" snorted Charlie "I love it" she said turning to face Joey "I love you" she said softly as she planted a small kiss on Joey's pert lips, Joey shut her eyes and accepted the kiss, "are you wearing makeup" grinned Charlie, Joey nodded, Charlie beamed Joey truly looked amazing and flawless, she thought Joey looked stunning anyway without a scrap of makeup , smiling to herself at how lucky she was she kissed her again this time for longer, Joey thought Charlie was the perfect kisser and she could quite happily kiss her forever.

Joey motioned over to the bed where she had placed a little box, at first glance Charlie looked slightly horrified, this made Joey giggle "Don't worry it's not what you think" laughed Joey, Charlie smirked and shook her head at herself for even thinking such a thing in the first place, Charlie sat on the edge of the bed and wandered what could be inside the small box ,she opened it and snorted a smile when she realised what was inside, she took the small key chain out of the box and rubbed it gently with her fingers, it was a picture of the two of them they had, had taken together in a photo booth sometime after Ruby had found out about the pair but before Charlie ruined everything by sleeping with Hugo, them couple of days had been the best of both girls lives, it held fond memories for the pair.

"I no idea you kept it" shrugged Charlie, Joey had kept hold of the photo all this time and slipped it into a tiny silver key chain, Charlie's got lost in her thoughts as she looked down at the picture of the two of them that was staring back at her, she traced the picture of Joey's face with her thumb and it just reminded her of how fortunate and lucky she was to get her soul mate an one true love back

"Charlie" whispered Joey in a hushed tone, Charlie shook herself from her thoughts and looked up at Joey

"I've got something for you" she said as she opened her dressing gown and let it fall from her body, the wine really was doing her wonders and she felt like she had lost all or most of her inhibitions

Charlie's jaw dropped open and her eyes lit up when she seen what Joey was wearing or rather what she wasn't wearing.

"WOW" was the only words Charlie could muster, the sight of Joey in sexy black underwear drove her wild. Knowing Joey hated wearing '_girly underwear' _as she called it made Charlie appreciate her efforts even more.

"Jo, you look amazing" commented Charlie as she took in every inch of Joey's body, she could feel the excitement building up inside and she was sure she wasn't going to be able to resist kissing her for much longer "this is the best present ever" she said smiling at Joey, Charlie almost felt like crying she was so happy, until she had met Joey all them months back she never even knew love like this was ever possible or even existed.

"Hey" Joey said as she smiled sympathetically "why is it that whenever one of us makes a nice gesture the other ends up looking sad and nearly in tears" said Joey light heartedly

Charlie breathed out a smile "If I am crying it's because I'm happy..........Jesus, look at me I'm a blubbering wreck" she said as she wiped her eye lid "so much for the hard cop" she laughed

"Charlie, it is okay to show emotion you know "nodded Joey "and besides I think it's cute that you show your softer side............even if it is a rarity" she said grinning cheekily, Charlie raised her eyebrows at her.

"I'll just go fix us a drink and maybe get you a tissue" smiled Joey, as she turned to leave Charlie grabbed her wrist gently.

"I think that can wait, don't you" said Charlie with a lustful look in her eye, she got up from the bed and took a couple of small steps to close the gap between them.

Joey's smiled sexily at Charlie in agreement, she wanted it just as much as she did, Charlie bit her lip as she grinned back at Joey, the smirk on her face was enormous and she didn't care one bit.

Charlie placed her hands on Joey's waist and gripped her hips gently as she kissed her softly on the lips, Joey hung her arms around Charlie's neck and gently ran her fingers through her soft hair. After a short while the soft kisses soon lost their tenderness and became more frantic, the more passionately they kissed the more urgent it became.

Charlie could feel herself gripping Joey's waist more tightly, the longer they kissed the more she wanted her and she wanted her now, she gently nudged Joey back against the bedroom wall and kissed her some more, she ran both her hands up and down Joey's waist and the length of her back , Charlie used her knee to part Joey's legs allowing herself to come to rest between them, Charlie wrapped her fingers in Joey's long dark hair and gently tilted Joey's head back so she could shower her neck with soft kisses, Joey shut her eyes at the pure enjoyment she was feeling and wrapped her legs around the small of Charlie's back, before continuing further Charlie briefly looked up to Joey and smiled before tracing kisses down her collarbone and along her chest, she moved her hands inside the material of Joey's bra and cupped her breasts, gently squeezing them, shortly after she brought her lips down to rest where her hands had been , Joey silently gasped when she felt Charlie take her nipple in her mouth, Charlie moved her tongue delicately over her skin allowing her hands and her tongue to tease both of Joey's breast, breaking off from it Charlie's lips found Joey's mouth again and she kissed her firmly, she took Joey's hand and once their fingers were entwined she gestured for to the bed, Joey shook her head slightly, the look she gave Charlie said she was fine where she was, Charlie beamed sexily at her and resumed their kiss, Joey pulled her in closer so she could feel Charlie against her, she ran her hands down Charlie's back until she came to the hem of her vest , with both hands she pulled the vest over Charlie's headland ran her hands down to the clasp on Charlie's bra, undoing it she leaned her head and kissed Charlie's shoulders sensually as she gently pushed the straps o f Charlie's bra off her shoulders allowing it to fall freely to the floor, her face covered in smiles when she looked down at Charlie's perfectly shaped round breasts, no matter how many times they made love Joey always felt the same excitement she felt the first time she ever saw Charlie's naked Body, she beamed at Charlie then with one hand she undid her own bra and let it join Charlie's on the floor, both girls smiled at each other between kisses. Joey made Charlie feel alive she had warmed what once had been a cold heart, Joey placed her hands on Charlie's front and they gently cupped her, Charlie moved her hands from the small of Joey's back down to her behind pulling her in closer, pressing herself against her she moved her hand over to the inside of Joey's thick, gently stroking the material of Joey's underwear teasing her as she did so. Joey shut her eyes , her back arched against the wall with pleasure, feeling Joey's body tense Charlie moved aside the material of Joey's underwear and allowed her hand to gently explore feeling Joey's body jerking she pushed in deeper and built up a steady rhythm, Joey gripped Charlie tightly and kissed her hard as she felt herself ready to climax, Joey threw her head back and swallowed hard at the sensation ,feeling Joey's body tighten Charlie upped the pace until she heard Joey's soft moan and felt her body relax again, the look of fulfilment on Joey's face was satisfaction enough for Charlie, Joey looking hazy breathed out a smile, Charlie returned the smile and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling her into an embrace, Joey rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, hugging her tightly as she did , unbeknown to the other each girls face was covered in a loving smile, pulling out of the hug Joey smiled softly "your turn now" she said pulling Charlie towards the bed, Charlie blinked a sexy smile and bit her lip.


	22. Caught in the act

_**Hey everyone sorry it's been so long since my last update but I've had a lot on my plate as they say. Thank you once again for all your kind reviews I always look forward to reading them and thanks to all the new reviews I've had from people that were reviewing my story for the first time-much appreciated.**_

_**I need your help on the next chapter so all your reviews on this chapter would be greatly appreciated. The next chapter can go one of two ways **_

_**1) Ross takes the news well and is just happy that is daughter is content and happy or **_

_**2) Ross totally flips and refuses to give Charlie his blessing**_

_**as I'm not sure which direction to take the next chapter in I'm going to let you decide so f you could just spare a moment to give me your thoughts on it that would be brilliant x**_

Joey and Charlie lay under the bed sheets content with being wrapped in each other's embrace, they were in no hurry to get up as they rarely got to have a lie in together as Charlie always had to dash off to work. Ross and Morag weren't due back until late afternoon so that left them plenty of time together.

"I still can't believe that it's only been just over a week since that night you came round and we got back together" Joey said as she lay in Charlie's arms, her head cradled against Charlie's bare chest.

Charlie kissed the top of Joey's head, feeling completely content "I'm glad I did" she smiled, she couldn't imagine what her life would have been like if Joey had rejected her .She ran her hand over Joey's pretty dark locks "you know that turned out to be a pretty good night" she said smiling mischievously.

"What even though I looked so trampy in them scruffy jogging pants and tent of a hoody" Joey answered as she traced her fingers across Charlie's bare stomach.

"Shut up" Charlie laughed "you looked beautiful and t would have took a lot more than that to keep me away from you" she said smiling

"Good to know" joked Joey

Charlie glanced down at Joey who looked so innocent just laying there she couldn't help but think how lucky she was that this loving, caring girl laying naked in her arms loved her so much. She decided to bring something up that had been playing on her mind a bit

"I'm sorry" Charlie said sincerely

"What" puzzled Joey

"For not realising what I needed to do sooner" Charlie admitted

Joey was quiet for a minute considering what to say next, she wasn't sure if they needed to be having this conversation, but it was obvious Charlie was STILL feeling a bit guilty about something.

"Charlie" sighed Joey "we don't need to have this conversation-honestly"

"I know" agreed Charlie "It's just today when I tell dad about us......well it's the start of a new chapter so I just want to get every single thing off my chest so that we really can start afresh"

Joey nodded and smiled slightly giving Charlie permission to continue.

"I mean during those couple of days after everything kicked off at Noah's and we never saw each other-well I never even asked you how you felt when I hid away instead of coming to find you and tell you exactly how I felt" said Charlie "so "quizzed Charlie

"what"

"What was going through your head?"

Joey sighed she didn't feel they needed to have this conversation but it was obvious it was important to Charlie "I thought at the time you didn't want me" Joey said honestly

"Are you joking" asked Charlie sarcastically

Joey shook her head

"Oh my god I've never wanted anything more my entire life, I definitely did want you, I needed you"

"I wanted and needed you too" agreed Joey "but I knew that it wasn't my place to do the running and that if you never came then the likely hood was that you would never change" she continued honestly

Charlie sighed "at first I took the easy way out, tried not to face my feelings or just pretend that you probably wouldn't want me anyway-I was scared" Charlie said honestly. She was ashamed of her cowardly nature when faced with love, even that night when Ruby came home and told her Aiden had said Joey was still in love with her even then she had to fight her instincts to run away because she was afraid things were going wrong. "You know what" Charlie asked "that morning after that whole scene in Noah's bar, I tried to make myself go round to your house but then I'd end up sitting there staring at my car keys because I just couldn't"

"What were you so afraid of" Joey asked sympathetically

"That you wouldn't want anything to do with me after everything that happened" Charlie laughed bitterly at how lame she had been back then "It was stupid I know that now."

"Okay, can we lease forget about everything that's happened in the past, well not everything "she said grinning cheekily "Your here now and that's all that matters" Joey moved to kiss her, Charlie shut her eyes and captured Joey's lips in her own.

*****

"I hope your eldest daughter appreciates us cutting our morning short" Morag said a little disgruntled at the fact they weren't due to leave their friend's house in the country until the afternoon until Ross had decided otherwise. Despite his illness Ross had woken up this morning feeling better than he had done in days due to is illness good days were becoming more of a rarity lately and he wanted Charlie to see him when he was having a _'good day' _as he liked to put it so upon his insistence and much to Morag's annoyance they had began their drive home earlier than anticipated and left straight after breakfast.

"Oh come on" Ross said cheerily "I know you're not annoyed with me really" he smiled, he leaned over and briefly stroked Morag's leg, Morag smiled back how could she argue she thought when Ross was being so cheerful, Ross was looking forward to seeing his eldest daughter and spend some quality time with her catching up, pleased that Charlie had made a new friend he was also looking forward to meeting this Joey girl

*******

"Charlie don't you think we should get up and start tidying the mess up" she mouthed between kisses.

"Not yet" mumbled Charlie not even detaching her lips from Joey's.

"Your sex mad" giggled Joey

"I didn't realise we were having sex, I thought we were just kissing" smirked Charlie "but now you mention it" she said biting her lip and smiling cheekily. She grabbed hold of Joey and manoeuvred her in closer so that Joey was laying naked on top of her "well" grinned Charlie seductively

"Well what?" said Joey sitting up slightly so she was now straddling Charlie

"Do I have permission" pouted Charlie

"Like you've ever needed permission" grinned Joey sexily

Both girls giggled and Joey leant down to kiss Charlie's ever inviting lips. Joey kissed her lightly, one of those lingering kisses that leave you reeling and needing more, Charlie didn't hesitate she immediately slipped her tongue in Joey's mouth deepening the kiss.

*****

"Home sweet home" beamed Ross

Morag cut the engine and climbed out of the car, Ross walked round to the trunk and smiled when he spotted Charlie's car parked in the drive, even though it had been over a year since his daughters had left home he still missed having them around and seeing Charlie's car parked there made him smile when he thought of them once living there as a family.

"Do you want a hand darling" asked Morag as she began to walk to the trunk

"No thank you dear, it's all under control" he said as he struggled slightly

"Oh honestly Ross just let me give you a hand"

"No, no you go in, I shan't be a minute"

Morag rolled her eyes at him and walked to the front the door, she placed her key in the door, as she turned the key the rose bush in the corner caught her eye she screwed her face up in thought when she noted all the headless rose stems that stuck out _'how strange'_ she thought , shaking herself from her thought she proceeded to turn the key and enter the house, she left Ross still rummaging in the trunk of the car.

****

Joey lay a top Charlie straddling her as they kissed over and over again, Charlie who was now sat up and leaning her back against the headboard allowed her hand to slip down between Joey's thighs, Joey moaned silently when Charlie's hand reached its destination, Joey shut her eyes and allowed her body to move to the same pace and rhythm of Charlie's fingers, Charlie smiled and kissed her hard.

*******

"Hello" shouted Morag to no reply ,she walked into the living area and quickly noted an empty wine bottle on the floor next to the sofa _'sleeping_ _off a hangover I'll bet'_ she silently thought _'well they'll get no sympathy from me' _.

*******

"Charlie did you hear something" panicked Joey, Charlie didn't even answer she was enjoying herself far too much.

"Charlie"

"Relax, there's only us here" Charlie answered reassuringly " now come here" she whispered pulling Joey closer and resuming their passionate clinch.

******

Finding no sign of Charlie or her friend Morag walked up the stairs towards Charlie's old bedroom she assumed Charlie would be sleeping in there and her friend in Ruby's bedroom.

Smiling to herself she briefly knocked Charlie's bedroom door before opening it "wakey, wakey" she said without lifting her head.

Morag looked up with a smile, that smile was quickly replaced by look of total and utter shock as she caught her stepdaughter being straddled in bed by another woman , Charlie was no shrinking violet but in bed with another woman it seemed to ludicrous to try and comprehend

Charlie's mouth dropped open in horror "Morag" she gasped , Joey's immediate reaction was to turn around and look, she wished she hadn't bothered when she saw the look of horror etched all over Morag's face, the look on her face was one she wouldn't forget but for all the wrong reasons.

Them few seconds felt like a lifetime, shamed and red faced Joey quickly clambered off Charlie and pulled the sheets up to hide her bare chest

Charlie's heart was racing she felt her mouth dry she wanted to say something in her defence but "Haven't you heard off knocking" was the only thing she could manage to say .

"Oh I think my lack of manners is the least of your worries – don't you" snorted Morag

Joey fidgeted looking everywhere but Morag's direction, she cringed looking at the rose petals scattered all over the floor and bed, this wasn't even her house she thought.

Morag eyed the rose petals scattered everywhere "that would explain your fathers balding rose bush outside" stated Morag less than impressed, Joey grimaced, Charlie gnawed her lip and swallowed hard Joey plucking her father's rose bush for their romantic shindig was the least of her worries.

There was a few seconds of unbearably awkward silence "Right well I'd like to get dressed now" said Charlie her voice filled with attitude , of course it was all front for Morag and Joey's benefit, even though her and Morag's relationship had gotten much better recently and they were getting along , every time a situation would arise Charlie would always be her reaction towards her dad's wife, it was as if showing Morag she was bothered would be points scored for Morag but of course Morag didn't see it like that and despite all their disagreements she was really fond of her step daughter even if they did clash on times and as for Joey well she didn't want to let her down but inside she was mortified and the realisation of what to hard it was going to be to tell her father really hit home, especially now that Morag had walked in on them she had no choice but to tell her father.

Morag wasn't impressed with Charlie's reaction and it showed "Right well when you've finished being smart I think you have some explaining to do, don't you young lady" she nodded before turning and heading for the door.

"Are you going to tell Dad" asked Charlie sternly

"Oh no" shook Morag adamantly as she turned back around to face the couple "I think I'll leave that pleasure to you" she said rasing her eyebrows at Charlie

Soon as Morag was out of the door Charlie sighed heavily and slumped back against the headboard with her head resting in her hands, Joey but a comforting arm on Charlie's back she felt helpless, Charlie leaned forward pinching the bridge of her nose , she admired her father and she had no idea how he was going to react or how she would feel if he took the news badly, suddenly in the cold light of day nothing seemed as straight forward as she had planned out in her head her confidence had taken a severe dent.


End file.
